


What We Once Were

by Nutellacookie



Series: Pasts and futures [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutellacookie/pseuds/Nutellacookie
Summary: After 5 years, Korra is finally ready, ready to open up about her ex-bestfriend, her first love and heartbreak.but what happened all those years ago? What happened between them? Why couldn't she let go?And most importantly, where is Asami Sato, and what happened to her?
Relationships: Asami Sato/Hiroshi Sato, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Pasts and futures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792669
Comments: 151
Kudos: 443





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, this story line is based on a dream I had that I decided to write down, it's also based around interactions in the show, original thinking and later on in the story some true events
> 
> This is also my first major fanfiction, so I'd love for you guys to comment your opinion or advice on writing- don't worry, I can take criticism:)
> 
> This fic is going to be around 30-60 charapters, it depends, but I have a couple written down so I'll post them soon enough
> 
> Also I wanna put a disclaimer that there will be some smutt, but not a lot of it so take that into consideration
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I broke up with Iroh."

Dr. Tenzin's eyebrows shot up

"Oh?"

"Yep."

Iroh and I have been dating for the past six months, he was a great guy, really, he was kind, brave, nice and... Classically handsome, to say the least.

  
Our relationship was good, until I just... Stopped. Just like that, out of nowhere, stopped.

Stopped finding him charming, stopped loving his litte quarks, stopped feeling anything around him other then irritation.

 _Again_ _._

"That's interesting," he leaned forward "I was under the impression that you were very happy with him."

"I was, and then I wasn't."

"So, what happened there?"

 _Ugh,_ _therepy_ I rolled my eyes and hugged the pillow I held. T _hat's why I hate it so much, talking everything through, focusing on stupid shit I don't want to focus on, and_ _everything takes patience and it's so tiring._

"He's a sweet guy," I sighed "nothing _bad_ happened between us, and for a while I was head over heels for him, but he just... He wasn't it"

"Wasn't _it_?"

"I don't know how to explain it... But he wasn't it, I could feel that he wasn't it for me, I just...." I sighed

"Was this a recent break up?"

"Well... I just came straight from it, so I guess you can say that," I chuckled "he... Seemed to take it pretty well..."

"That's good, and how are you taking it?"

That took me by surprise and my eyebrows shot up.

  
"Uh... Dr. Tenzin... I broke up with him... Why would _I_ take it badly? It's what I wanted."

Tenzin sighed "Well, you told me you broke up with Iroh because he ' _wasn't it_ ', that tells me that you might still care for him."

"I do," I said "care for him, I mean... But I... I had to, it just didn't feel the same, it didn't feel like it did with-" I stopped myself with a sigh

"With Mako?" He offered and raised his eybrow

"Oh, _god, no_." I laughed nervously "I uh... Actually never talked about this... With anyone"

"Oh," Tenzin leaned back against his chair "and why is that?"

"Because it's pathetic, and dumb."

"Your feelings are not dumb, Korra."

"But it was such a _long_ _time ago_!" I pouted "It's _ridiculous_ that I'm not long over the whole thing. There's barely anything for me to _be_ over about!"

"Taking your time to _heal_ isn't something to be ashamed of, you just...-" he gestured with his hand and trailed off.

"If you're going to say be patient I'm gonna _punch you in the throat."_ I threatend him with a frown.

He gulped "No, I was going to say that.... You should talk this through? Give yourself a chance of closure, maybe it could help."

"Hmph," I huffed and fell back against the couch "maybe... Obviously denying it is no good so... What have I got to lose?"

He sat in silence, waiting for me to start talking.

I sighed.

_I should start talking, shouldn't I?_

_But It feels like there's a lump in my throat._

_That's exactly why I never talked about it, I couldn't._

_Talking about it... Was admitting my feelings, admitting my heartbreak, admitting defeat._

_But it has been five years... It can't harm our none-existent friendship anymore..._

_Why is it so hard?_

"It's silly," I started "it's silly that I still think about it everyday, and I..." I sighed "I can't get her off my mind, no matter what I do, my mind just comes back to her."

He was silent for a few moments.

"Her?"

 _Shit_.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled  
 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"And who is her?" He asked softly.

_That's it? No drama around the her part?_

_That was unexpected._

"Yes, her...M-my ex-bestfriend" I said and inhaled deeply.

"It all started seven years ago back in highschool, that's when we first met."

I raised my head and caught his eyes.

"When I met Asami Sato."


	2. The new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify  
> The story is told from Korra's pov (mostly), and inthe beginning Korra's reflecting about her past with Asami, so the scenes that play out are the events Korra finds important for the overall story
> 
> So I don't write down every single interaction between the characters, and there are a lot of time jumps
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**7 years ago**

_Ugh_ , I thought while entering the school _mornings are evil._

It was the first day of sophomore year, and honestly I'm just glad its one less year 'till I graduate, then I can do whatever the fuck I want...-

"Korra!" I hear a voice calling me down the hall and not even two seconds later, Bolin came crashing me with a bear hug.

"Bo... I can't breathe..." I managed to choke out.

"Oh, oh! Sorry" he lets me go with a huge grin "I just missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I laughed and straightned my clothes.

"And who would belive we're finally at highschool together!"

"Yes, Bolin, that's how growing up works..."

Bolin is a year younger then I am, meaning- a freshman, I know, _ew_ , but he's actually one of my close friends, I met him while I was hanging out with-

"Hey there."

- _Him._

Mako was Bolins older brother, two years older then myself, so- a senior.

I guess he was your typical smart talented super hot senior, that I met during the tryouts for soccer last year.

Yeah, he is also a jock, the total package.

I might also have this little barely noticeable crush on him, _maybe._

"Someone's looking pretty today Kor," he said and gave me a wink which immediately caused me to blush.

"I-uh... T-thanks! You're also pretty today..." I said nervously and both him and Bolin gave me a weird look over my comment.

 _Ok_ , I was totally crushing on him, _big time_.

After the first soccer practice last year he told me that the team is hanging out at his place later and invited me along, that's where I met Bolin and we immediately hit it off, _too well_ , actually...

"Are you gonna tryout for the soccer team?" I asked Bolin, breaking the silence.

His face lit up "yeah! And trust me, I'm gonna get in, and that's not all!" He beamed "Apparently, I have first period today with that really cute girl I've told you about -"

"Wait, the same cute girl that you've been drooling over for the entire fucking year?" Mako Smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"The one that you were too nervous to come up to, so you don't even know her name?" I added with a chuckle.

"Shush!!!!" He waved his hands dismissively "This year it's different, you're looking at the new and improved _highschool_ Bolin who _can_ and in fact _will_ charm the socks off my mystery girl!" He puffed his chest.

Mako and I changed amused glances.

"What? I'm telling you, the girl is special! She's definitely made for me."

"Oh, just like _Korra_ was definitely made for you?" Mako joked.

Both me and Bo turned into an awkward blushing mess.

"Oh my god Mako..." I mumbled, laughing nervously "we agreed to _never_ speak of this again..."

"Yeah bro, it's ancient history now, jeez" Bolin added with a glare.

"Ok, ok! I was only joking" Mako rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, today's gonna be great, speaking of which..." Bolin said as the bell rang "Gotta go! Can't be late for the first class of highschool!" He beamed at us and bolted.

"Heh, freshmens..." Mako shook his head dismissively and took another sip of his coffee "still care whether or not they're late..."

"Yeah..." I laugh anxiously, very aware that thewthe teacher will infact _kill me for_ being late to biology class "what a nerd!"

He smiles at me, _it's completely worth the yelling,_ I think to myself  
 _is he impressed? I think he looks impressed, not that I'm trying to impress him I'm just a badass but him being impressed is a nice bonus and maybe I should just ask him out?_

"So, " I started, fidgeting nervously "I've been thinking..-"

I got interrupted by a girl crashing on Mako.

Literally, in the best timing _ever_ a girl stumbles on somthing and falls against Mako, managing to spill his coffee all over him in the process and sends him falling on the ground.

Honestly I'm just standing there like a gaping fish too shocked to function looking at Mako who's still on the floor.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I hear a soft voice coming from the girl

"How could you not see me?" Mako asks with an annoyed expression and looked up at the girl "I was just- uh..."

His expression changed so fast I barely managed to blink, instead of looking annoyed he just looked at her at a loss of words with a... Blush? Oh, _hell_ no.

I look at the girl to try and figure what this expression means- _oh_.

The moment I laid my eyes on her I understood _exactly_ why he looked at her like that.

To say the girl was pretty would be a huge understatement.

Everything about her just screamed model, from her silky black hair, to her perfect jawline, to to her pale and smooth skin with a hint of blush that was just _too adorable_ , to her emerald green eyes that were filled with concern to... You get it.

I hated her immediately.

" I... I was just... Wow..." He coughed obviously flustered "I was..." He cleared his throat.

The girl helped him up which caused him to blush even harder "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked with genuine worry- _ugh must she be both unfairly beautiful and kind?_ "I'm such an idiot!"

Mako gets on his feet and he also seems to finally get his act together  
"Don't worry I'm fine" he assures her with a smile "Korra hits me harder then that everyday in practice" he points at me with a chuckle

She looks at me like she only just realised that I was there "Wait, do you guys play for the fire ferrets?" She asks enthusiastically.

I open my mouth to shoot out something badass in response, but before I'm able to say anything, Mako already said "Yeah that's us."

She sinks her face into her hand "I'm am soo emberessed..." She says and her blush widens and the whole situation is _too fucking adorable and_ _it's not fucking fair_ "My name's Asami, I just moved here" she pulls her hand out and Mako shakes it "Let me make this up for you somehow,"  
She stops to think while Mako is openly staring at her

"How about I treat you to dinner? Tommarow, eight o'clock, kwong's cuisine!" She then starts to walk away.

"Uh... Kwong's?" Mako's eyes go wide with worry " I don't have clothes nice enough for a place that classy" he says sheepishly.

She turns to him "I'll take care of that, all you need to do is show up." she gives him a perfect smile that makes me want to melt and also break her teeth "So... It's a date?"

_My breath catches in my throat._

"Uh... Yeah I guess so" Mako answers enthusiastically "I'll see you tomorrow night!"

_And my heart droppes._

"See ya" she says with a wink and walks away.

Mako looks at her with a huge goofy grin and I swear to god I can see hearts just popping around his head.

"What..." I mumble "what _just_ happened?"


	3. Perfect

"That's... Not what I expected." Tenzin said and scratched his beard.

"Neither did I," I chuckled "If you told me back then that this girl will become my everything, I would've laughed."

_______________________________________

**7 years ago:**

"Asami! Over here!" Mako waved towards her at the other side of the cafeteria.

She rushed over and sat besides him "Hey sweetie" she pecked him on the cheek and I rolled my eyes.

This two have been dating ever since that stupid date of them at Kwong's about a week and a half ago, _not_ _that_ _I_ _care_ _, I_ _don't_ _._

"Hey babe," he answers and I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest.

 _Ok, maybe I_ _do_ _care_.

But It's not that I think he belongs with me or that I think I'm better then her that upsets me, no, my problem is that she's perfect.

Like, c'mon! It's unfair really- the girl is gorgeous beyond belief as we established, but she's also like super smart, she's kind, nice and apparently, crazy rich.

 _And she has_ _that_ _stupid_ _perfect smile_ _that_ _just_ _makes_ _you melt on the inside_.

Like I can't even grasp _how_ Mako landed this absolute angel, and that's saying a lot.

"So, Korra, I was thinking you and Bolin could come hangout with us in my place later?" Asami asked me sweetly.

"I'm gonna have to pass" I say immediately without taking my eyes off my plate

"Oh come on!" Mako pouts "We never get to hang out together as a group, and I barely even see you lately, I miss you!"

 _So maybe_ _you_ _should hang_ _out_ _with_ _me_ _instead_ of _miss perfect hai-_

"Yeah Korra, c'mon! I'd love to get to know you more."

I look up to see her smiling at me, at the sight I get a warm feeling spread in my chest.

"I-I... Uh..." I mumble nervously, _is_ _it_ _getting hot in here?_ "Well...Me thinks... I mean... Uh..."

 _That's_ _great_ _wording._

 _Shut_ _up_ _._

For some reason, seeing her- _both_ of them so eager to hang out with me makes me feel like I can't say no without looking like an absolute asshole.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Awesome! I'll have Mako text you the details" she winks at me and I blush, _why_ _does she have such a strong effect_ _on_ _me_ _?_

"So where is Bolin anyways?" I changed the subject dropping my gaze back to the plate in hope that she wouldn't notice my blush.

"Oh, he's probably sitting with miss dream girl again," Mako waved it off dismissively "the boy got it bad."

"Understenable, Opal is cute" Asami says and quickly adds "if you're into that I mean."

 _What..._ _was_ _that_ _supposed_ _to_ _mean_ _?_

Well, she does have a point, Opal is kinda cute with her short brown hair, tanned skin and green eyes, though I kinda figured water tribe people are more his type since he had a crush on both me and my cousin Eska (and maybe her twin brother Deska? It really wasn't clear) But I mean hey she seems like a great person.

Actually I'm not really sure whats going on there between the two, what I do know is that Bolin stayed true to his word at the first day of school and actually went up to her, and they've been hanging out and talking a lot, I think he's still stuck in the friend zone currently but I can't know for sure, I need to ask him.

The bell rang and cut my train of thought.

"Well, gotta get to class" I got up to leave

"See you later Korra!" Asami waved at me

"Yeah..." I mumbled and walked away "see ya..."

_______________________________________

Do you remember when I said Asami was crazy rich?

Well, turns out it's an understatement.

 _Fuck Mako_ _and_ _his_ _inability_ _to_ _describe things properly_ I think to myself as I stand outside of the address he texted me, what he failed to mention was that I'll be standing outside of a big ass _mansion_.

And when I say it's huge- I mean it.  
I climbed up approximately 10 thousand stairs to even reach the front door, which took me around thirty minutes to even find.

I inhaled deeply and knocked on the door, a few seconds later a man in a suit with a moustache opened the door and eyed me down.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Ah... I'm Korra..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously "Asami invited me?"

He nodded "this way miss" he gestured me to follow him into the house.

He finally entered a room with a... Pool? Jesus fuck is this girl's dad the fucking president?

"Miss Sato, your friend is here to see you" the suited man said

 _Wait, Sato? Like future Indestries Sato?_ _The company that is responsible for pretty much every technology advance in the last few decades?_

Well that would certainly explain the palace I'm in.

"Hey Kor!" I saw Bolin exclaim and wave from inside the pool while Asami was swimming towards the end of the pool.

The whole moment seemed to play out in slow motion, Asami pulled herself out the pool like you see models do in commercials, she was wearing a red bikini that left very little for the imagination, my eyes were drawn to her body and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

 _Just look away, it shouldn't be so hard_ I thought to myself as my eyes kept gazing at her perfect carves, my eyes went up to her chest and my blush deepened

 _Look at Mako! He's shirtless! He's the one you're supposed to be staring at_ _!_ I mentally begged myself when she came up to me and hugged me.

"H-hey Asami..." My throat went dry, _what the hell is going on?_

"I'm so happy you came!" She said with a smile "you look great by the way," she winked.

_Holy shit._

"So! What are we doing today? Let me guess, shopping? Makeovers?" I tore my eyes away from her and changed the subject quickly.

 _That wasn't weird, right? It was just because I'm jealous of her and Mako cause I like Mako_ _so I'm extra aware that my competition has a really really nice body._

_"I vote makeovers!" I hear Bolin yelling towards us_

_I'm just a straight girl who's confident enough in her sexuality to admit when someone is hot as shit and that's it_ _, there's nothing more to it._

"Oh, I had something a little more exciting in mind..." Asami said and winked at me.

I gulped.

_Right?_

_"_ Sam's got an actual race track in her house!" Mako said enthusiastically and got out of the pool "you wanna check it out?"

My eyes lit up "yeah! That's sounds awesome! Also I didn't think to bring a swimsuit so.."

"That's a shame," Asami said with a hint of disappointment in her tone "but you guys are going to love it, follow me!" And quickly enough she was bolting out of the room

Mako and I exchanged quick glances and ran after her , with Bolin close behind.

_Maybe she's not so bad..._

I think we ran for like, 15 minutes after we got outside untill Asami finally stopped.

"Tada!" Asami said and turned to us "welcome to the Future Indestries test course!"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed "This is awesome!"

The course was _huge._  
A couple of cars were already in there racing with crazy speed. Asami led us to a small stedium where we could sit and watch them race in action.

"So, what do you think?" Asami asked me

"So much better then makeovers!" I exclaimed and grinned

"Wanna take one for a spin?"

My head snapped in her direction "I never driven before."

"There's a first time for everything right?"

I smiled like an idiot and followed her.

She led us to a new looking black car, she threw the keys at me.

"Are you sure?" I caught them "I don't want to, like _die."_

"You'll do just fine, you'll have the best teacher in the world besides you!"

"Yoda?"

"Me bitch," she punched my arm playfully.

"Fine, but I might wreck this very expensive looking car."

"I have a dozen more."

"But-"

"Are you scared?" She smirked

"Pfft," I crossed my arms "me? Scared?! Never."

"Then come on already!" She laughed and entered the passenger side.

I gulped and entered the car.  
right, no big deal, I'm not going to die.

_______________________________________

"Holy shit we almost died."

Asami laughed like a crazy person besides me while I was gripping the wheel like my life depended on it.

"What's so funny?" I snapped my head in her direction.

"You are a terrible driver," she wiped tears out of her eyes

"I told you I don't know what I was doing! How the fuck did we not crash?!"

"Secret brake," she said and pointed to her feet "did you really think I was going to let you kill us? I don't know about you but I have a lot to live for."

"Please don't let me drive ever again"

"Not a chance! C'mon you gotta admit that you had a lot of fun," she added.

Yep, she's right, that was awesome.

"I did," I admit sheepishly "I think I should apologize."

"Oh?"

"I really misjudged you, I kinda thought you'll be this prissy little rich girl who only likes boring stuff."

"Yeah, I'm used to it," she said with an amused smile "people usually assume that I'm daddy's little helpless girl, but I can handle myself, I've been in self defense classes since I was like, five."

"I think you're officially the coolest person I know," I laughed.

She chuckled "you're not too bad yourself hot stuff."

 _Hot stuff?_ I blush.

"I think we should probably return to the boys," Asami says with a sigh.

"Probably," I agree.

_This was awesome._

_She is awesome._

_I'm starting to think we're going to make great friends._

_"_ I think so too," she chuckled and got out of the car.

My head snapped in her direction.

_Did I say that out loud?_


	4. This is 'it'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which relationships are questioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a little time jump on this episode.  
> The idea is that a person who's reflecting on events years after they took place will probably remember the more significant parts of them and would probably talk about the parts which seems more important overall, which at this point in the story is the case.
> 
> Also, we have like, a few good years of plot line, so I don't want to write down every single interaction between the characters, I wanted to focus on the more important ones.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Sami!" I call towards her and close my locker.

My relationship with the heiress over the last couple of weeks has been a weird one.

It started with me hating her guts when she started dating Mako, then she invited to hang out with them at her big ass mansion about two months ago and let me almost crash one of her race cars (I'm not a good driver.), and turns out the girl is just awesome- she's kind and understanding, she's just as stubborn as me but she has more grace about it, she's intense and competitive but also compassionate and caring and I kinda have a girl crush on her, which is a _thing_ that friends who are _just friends_ can have- which I know 'cause she told me she has a girl crush on me.

Needless to say we're friends now, we hang out with Mako and Bolin all the time and sit together at launch everyday, and I really _really_ want her to like me.

I'm pretty sure I still like Mako since I can still feel this ugly jealousy bubbling inside me everytime I see those two together, but I... Well, I don't know. I don't know what I want, I don't know what to do, I just don't know.

"Hey, hot stuff," she eyes me up and down with a smirk "been working out?"

"Always." I said with a cocky grin and flex my biceps.

She stares at them for a few seconds, then she turns away with a tint of pink on her cheeks- which is super fucking adorable and also kinda weird?

"So, I uh... I was wondering if you wanna hang out later?" She said sheepishly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure, you asked the boys yet?"

"Actually, I was thinking just the two of us?"

My eyebrows shot up _this is new, just the two of us?_

I guess I looked really suprised because she started looking nervous.

"S-sorry...I just thought... you know... We're both like friends, right?" She started "and friends like, hang out together and all so I thought that maybe you'd want to do that or something... I mean it was a stupid idea anyways so if you don't want to that's fine-"

"-Asami, you're rambling" I cut her off with a chuckle.

She gulped "I-I was? sorry..."

"Also, I'd love to hang out with you" honestly I would, I really like spending time with her, because, well, _she's amazing!_

"Y-you would?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was just suprised cause I never really had a girlfriend I could hang around and do stuff with."

She seemed to choke on the words and she looked at me with a complete and utter shock, that's when I realized what other meaning could be to my words and turned beet red.

"I just meant...! Like girls who are friends... And not like, well girlfriends!" I exclaimed nervously "cause like, you're with Mako so you're obviously not into girls and me neither so why would I think-"

"Korra, it's fine" she said with a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes "See you at the park after school, 'girlfriend' " she chuckled and walked away.

 _Shit is she actually upset about it?_ But why? I didn't mean to imply anything and made it clear so why did she look upset for a moment?

_And why did my heart stop at the word 'girlfriend' ?_

  
_______________________________________

When I reached the park, Asami was already there, she was sitting on a bench and seemed deep i thought.

"Hey" I say and sit down besides her.

She doesn't answer.

"Hello?" I wave my hand infront of her face which causes her to snap out of Her thoughts and look at me.

"Oh, sorry, hi" she mumbles.

"Are... You ok?"

"Yes, of course! I just.... Have some... stuff, on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She went quiet for a few moments and averts my eyes.

"Hey" I put my hand on hers "you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Finally her eyes rise to meet mine, and neither of us break the eye contact.

I suddenly become very aware of how close we are, so close that I can feel her hot breath on my face and my heartbeat quickens, I suddenly feel my eyes being drawn to her full, ruby lips and...

"Hey guys!" We hear somone calling and we both jump back in suprise.

_What the hell was that?_

I look to the side and see Opal, she looks between the two of us with slight confusion.

"Was I.. uh... Interrupting something?" She asks.

"No! Not at all" Asami quickly says.

"We were just talking" I add, a little flustered and very confused about what _just_ happened.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Opal asks.

I rub the back of my neck "Oh... We just thought we'd hang out together or something."

"Can I join?"

Opal has been joining us occasionally in the cafeteria with Bolin, and none of us have any idea if something's going on between them, Bolin won't tell and it's weird to ask Opal since she just joined 'the krew' (I know, it's lame but Bo was persistent), honestly though? From what I've seen, Opal is pretty much a perfect fit for Bo, she's really sweet so far and she doesn't seem to get annoyed by how goofy or stupid he's being, also she's laughing at his jokes so he should probably marry her.

"Uh, sure!" Asami says and looks a little disappointed.

Opal doesn't seem to notice though, she sits Right between the two of us and starts talking immediately, thank god for her and her bubbly personality that allows me to disconnect and reflect about my weird moment with Asami.

 _Well... I guess it's just... Girl crushes, huh? It doesn't mean anything, we're just friends. she's with Mako, I like Mako, we're just friends._.

 _And who says I was going to kiss her? Because, I definitely wasn't._ I decide, _I was just looking, I'm allowed to be curious, yeah, that's it, curiosity and admiration, nothing more._

"Do you guys want to grab coffee?" Asami asks.

I nod.

"Aight, let's go!" Opal says enthusiastically and gets up.  
_________________________

"Ugh, sorry, it was my mom" Opal said with an apologetic smile and puts her phone in her pocket "she said I need to come home, so I should probably get going."

"See you later!" Asami says and give her a hug.

"Yeah... Uh, bye" I say and hug her too a little bit awkwardly, _what is it with girls and hugging so much?_

I literally went from zero female friends to two, so I'm yet to learn all the traditions surrounding hi's and goodbye's and all of that.

"Actually, I should probably get going too," I tell Asami after Opal's gone "y'know, it's getting dark and all."

"Oh, I'll give you a ride home then" she smiles at me.

 _That's odd_ , I think to myself, _she didn't offer Opal one._

"You don't have to go through the trouble, it's fine, I'll just-"

"You obviously didn't drive here" she teases "c'mon it's no problem, after me" she says and starts walking away without waiting for me to answer.

I laugh and follow her "you always get what you want, don't you?"

"I always _earn_ what I want" she corrects "because I work hard to get it."

"That was badass."

"I'm badass," she winked and got into the driver's seat of a red expensive looking car that probably cost twice as much as my family's house.

I entered the passenger side "just take a left on the next turn and then straight all the way."

"Yeah... Straight all the way" she mumbles and start the car.

"You good?"

She went quiet for a few seconds.

"Did you really mean it?" She asks while taking a turn.

"Huh?"

"When you said I could tell you anything?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Right" she seems hesitant.

After another few moments of silence she finally speaks again.

"Do you think I should break up with Mako?" She blurts out.

That was _not_ what I was expecting _at all_.

I could feel my heart rate quickens "O-oh?"

"I know he's your friend and everything, but..."

"Did he do anything? Should I kick his ass?" the thought of Mako possibly hurting Asami in any way shape or form angered me.

I mean, you managed to get an actual goddess to date you, how dare you fuck it up?

She laughed "No, nothing like that"

"Oh, then uh, why?"

"It's just... It's not it"

"Not it?" I ask in confusion

She sighs "have you ever like, met anyone, and just felt like this could be it for you? Like you could spend forever with that person and never get tired of it?"

 _I... Don't think so?_ I mean, _even with Mako, I don't know about forever with him... Like, at some point, we will have a fight about him not waxing those eyebrows, it's like, a crime._

"I don't know" I admitted "have you?"

"yeah... I think I have" she said quietly

I sat there quietly for a few moments, absorbing the new information about Asami's life.

So, there was an 'it', huh? I wonder who he is, apparently, he wasn't Mako, so who could this be?

_Do I know him?_

_Why isn't she with him?_

_Did he break her heart?_

_What about Mako?_

"So why are you with him then?" I ask her "Mako." I add.

"He's a great guy... He seemed like someone I could love... But I don't" she burried her face in her hands "I guess I'm just a terrible person."

"Hey, no. You are... An amazing person, don't even say stuff like that" I say with a threatening tone "And I get it, you were hoping. Hoping doesn't make you a terrible person, stuff like this happens."

She raises her face to meet my gaze and sniffs "so what should I do?"

"Follow your heart" I put my hand on her shoulder and smile "you have a pure one, so you should trust it."

She sighs.

"If it was only that simple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find oblivious Korra to be adorable.
> 
> Also the whole "girl crush" nonsense is an actual thing I've heard straight girls talk about.
> 
> Also also, notice how Korra's mind didn't immediately go to dating Mako the moment Asami asked whether or not they should break up?


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra confronts her feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to upload daily, but I had a really hard time figuring out what I wanted from this chapter so it came a day late.
> 
> Hopefully it doesn't suck.

I grab a can of coke from the fridge and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I was planning on going to bed early today, catch up on some sleep, but the earlier conversation with Asami shook me up, for some reason, I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

So, naturally, it's time for a good session of gaming. With school becoming more stressful, soccer practice every other day and hanging out with 'the krew' (still fucking lame), I didn't have time to do dome serious gaming in a long time.

 _'Pop_!' sounds started to come from the microwave, I opened my coke and took a sip.

Maybe I'll ask Bo if he wants to play something together? he's always up for coop. Actually no scratch that Mako will ask to join and then I won't be able to keep my mind off him and Asami... So single player? Ugh, _lame_.

I hear the microwave beeping indicating my popcorn is done, I take it out and turn around to leave the kitchen, I stop when I see my mom standing with sleepy eyes at the entrance.

"Korra, honey, _please_ tell me you didn't just make popcorn at 2 am" she said with a yawn.

"Oh," I glanced at the clock _02:04_ " Sorry I... Didn't notice the time."

"You have school in the morning."

"I can't sleep."

She went up to me and rubbed comforting circles on my back "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed "there's nothing to talk about, I just have two really good friends who might break up soon and for some weird reason I can't stop thinking about it."

"Are you worried you might have to choose between them?"

 _Oh shit_ my eyes widened "I am now!" I half yelled freaking out a little.

She chuckled "well, don't. it has nothing to do with you, it's between them, they wouldn't make you choose if they're your friends"

"I just don't want to see them hurt."

"You kids are in highschool, you have your whole life ahead of you, they might hurt for awhile, but ultimately they'll be fine." She yawned "Now, I'm going back bed, you try and get some sleep ok?"

"Of course, thanks mom"

She smiled at me and left the kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts.

I stuffed my face with popcorn. _I_ _hope_ _Asami_ _is_ _fine._ I think to myself. _she seemed_ _pretty_ _upset_ _about the_ _whole_ _thing_ _-_

 _No_ _._ _Bad_ _Korra._ _Stop_ _thinking about_ _it-_

_Shit what about this guy that was 'it' she was talking about?_

Like _who was he?_ _And_ _what_ _happened_ _between them? Asami_ _is_ _such_ _a_ _confident_ _person_ _, she_ _probably_ _told_ _him, but if_ _so_ _why_ _aren't_ _they_ _together_ _?_ _If_ _this_ _motherfucker_ _hurt_ _her_ _I will break_ _his_ _face_ _-_

 _Stop_ _._ _Thinking_ _._ _About_ _._ _It_ _._

I yawned.

 _Maybe I'll just ask_ _her_ _tomorrow_.  
_______________________________________

"You look like shit."

I lift my head to meet Bo grinning.

"Jee, thanks." I mumble and rub my eyes "I had a rough night."

"Oh, so did I" Bolin rolled his eyes "you won't believe it! Out of nowhere, Asami broke up with him, and then I had to comfort him all night!"

"Oh."

"You don't seem suprised"

"I uh..."

"Holy shit Korra you knew?!"

"No! I mean... Yeah.... But-"

Bolin's eyes went wide "And you didn't tell him? What the hell?"

"It's between them! I had no right to interfere. besides, I only found out like, yesterday." I rubbed my temples and sighed. "How is he holding up?"

Bolin sighed "He's fine, a bit shocked but I think they ended on good terms, which is good cause I really like her."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, duh." Bolin chuckled "No shit Sherlock."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at him with a confused expression.

"You obviously like her Kor."

"Well, yeah, we're good friends and-"

"-No, I meant _like_ _her_ like her." He laughed "Like, _more then a_ _friend_ like her."

It took me a moment to register his words, and I blinked in shock letting what he just said sink in "What?" I mumbled slowly "What?!" I raised my voice and got up "Y-You think I have a crush on Asami?!" I asked him with wide eyes.

"You don't?" He asked and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"No! God no! I'm not even... I'm not even gay!" I yelped and felt the blood rushing to my cheeks "What makes you think that?!?"

"C'mon! You talk about her constantly, your face lit up everytime you see her, and the way you look at her..." He laughed "You practically undressed her with your eyes when we were at her pool." He shook his head dismissively "Korra really it's no big deal! I'll always support you no matter wh-"

"There's nothing to support!" I half yelled cutting him off "I wasn't checking her out I was just... Comparing! We're just friends!"

"Right... And what about how jealous you got around her and Mako?" He crossed his arms.

"Y-you noticed?" I dropped my face to my hands. _Shit_ _, who_ _else_ _knows_ _?_

"Well, _yeah_ , you weren't subtle about it, I'm suprised they didn't notice."

 _Ok_ _..._ _How_ _do_ _I_ _explain_ _that?_ _Me_ _just_ _wanting_ _a_ _relationship_ _?_ _No_ _he won't_ _buy_ _it...._ _Ugh_ _fuck_ _it._

"I like Mako" I whispered under my breath.

"Huh? Didn't hear you pal."

I raised my head to catch his gaze "I like Mako." I said louder this time.

"Really?" He looked at me with an unimpressed expression.

"Yeah, really." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration "that's why I got so jealous, that's why I was looking at her like that-" at least that's why I think so "because I like him, happy now?"

"Well," he scratched his head "I guess that checks out, but if you _did_ like her it was no big deal."

"I know" I gave him a weak smile.

"Well I guess there's your chance."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Well, he's single now" Bolin chuckled.

My eyebrows shot up.

 _How_ _could_ _I_ _miss_ _that?_  
 _I_ _had_ _a_ _crush_ _on him for the_ _longest_ _time,_ _yet_ _when I_ _heard_ _they might break up I didn't_ _even_ _think_ _about Mako_ _being_ _available_ _,_ _like_ _,_ _not_ _for a_ _moment_ _,_ _isn't_ _that weird?_

" I... Didn't even think about that" I admitted sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck "you think I should ask him out?"

"Mhm!" Bolin nodded enthusiastically "But... Maybe wait like a week or something, they literally _just_ broke up."

I think about what he says, and the thought of asking Mako out gives me a small headache and a feeling of dread lingers in my body.

 _Huh_ _,_ _that's_ _odd...._ _Not_ _only_ _did_ _I_ _not_ _even_ _think_ _about_ _asking_ _Mako out, I_ _also_ _don't really want to_ _do_ _it..._ _Is_ _it_ _because_ _I'm_ _nervous_ _?_ _Or_ _is_ _it something_ _else_ _?_

 _Ugh_ _, I'm_ _such_ _a_ _mess_.

"I'll think about it" I sigh and rub my temples "I should get going" I turn to leave class but stop when I realize _Mako_ is standing at the exit with a shocked expression.

"Shit." I mumble.

"What?" Bolin turns around only to freeze when he sees Mako "oh, _shit_."

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask quietly.

"Enough."

"Oh, ok" I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and I avert his eyes "then you probably heard that I gotta go, well, bye!" I pass him and sprint away.

"Hey, Korra, wait!" I hear him call out behind me but I don't stop running away from him.

 _Ladies_ _room_ _\- he can't get me_ _there_ _!_

"Korra!" I hear before I sprint into the bathroom .

 _Shit_ _shit_ _shit_ _!_ I grab my hair almost painfully. _That's_ _not_ _how_ _I_ _wanted_ _him to_ _find_ _out!_ _Hell_ _,_ _right_ _now I'm_ _not_ _even_ _sure_ _I_ _wanted_ _him to_ _find_ _out at all!_

 _Ok_ _,_ _calm_ _down_ _, you can_ _do_ _this_ _,_ _think_ _it_ _through_ I tried to calm myself down while washing my face in the sink.

 _So, it's_ _safe_ _to_ _say_ _that you_ _were_ _jealous_ _of him and Asami_ , I stared at my reflection, _so_ _obviously_ _you_ _like_ _him,_ _what_ _else_ _could_ _it be?_

 _Why_ _are you_ _doubting_ _yourself_ _?_

My mind went back to Bolin's wordand I considered it for a moment.

 _"and the way you_ _look_ _at_ _her_ _..."_

 _No_ _,_ _bad_ _Korra. You_ _liked_ _Mako_ _before_ _you_ _even_ _met_ _Asami,_ _Bolin_ _is_ _just..._ _He_ _doesn't_ _know_ _what_ _he's_ _talking_ _about, he's_ _wrong_ _._

 _Prove_ _it._

 _Fine_ _._

I took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom.

 _Fine_.

I scan the environment untill my gaze meet his and our eyes lock.

 _Fine_ _!_

I make my way up to him pushing students out of the way.

"Korra I-" he starts

"We should go out sometimes" I cut him off immediately.

His eyebrows shot up so much that his forehead wrinkles and his mouth opens slightly.

"I...uh...what?" He stutters in pure confusion

"We should go out sometimes" I repeat with an unreadable tone.

He blinks in shook "Oh, uh... Sure?"

"Cool, see you later then"

"Um, yeah, see you... later" he blinks a couple of times with pure confusion written all over his face "bye?"

"Bye." I give him a smirk and walk away.

 _Mission_ _:_ _accomplished_ _._

 _The_ _mission_ _of you_ _betraying_ _one_ _of your_ _best_ _friends and_ _possibly_ _destroying_ _your_ _friendship_ _with_ _another_ _?_

 _You said_ _prove_ _it!_

 _By_ _asking_ _out your_ _friend's_ _ex_ _?!_

I grunt in frustration from the internal conflict, _I'm going_ _insane_ _, I'm going_ _insane_ _!_

 _You're_ _probably_ _just_ _nervous_ _for your_ _date_ _._

 _Holy_ _fuck_ _I have a_ _date_ _._

 _Holy_ _fuck_ _I have a_ _date_ _with Mako._

I stop dead in my tracks and let out a shaky breath.

 _this_ _was a_ _terrible_ _idea_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... No other reason to be jealous...:)


	6. Awkward teen date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for Korra and Mako! Or maybe not just them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, this is actually based around true life events.
> 
> So, I was thinking: how would a 'straight' date of two awkward teens look like?
> 
> Then, I remembered that dark time before I realized I was gay when I was dating this boy and we had our fair share of awkward-straight-teens-dates so I kinda based the date around our first date and first kiss.
> 
> Obviously it wasn't exactly like that, but I thought it might interest you to learn this is inspired by a very awkward relationship between a closeted lesbian and a straight dude.
> 
> Enjoy!

_No, no! It just won't do!_ I grunt in frustration and tear the crop top away from my body.

After a week of awkwardly avoiding each other, and another two weeks of trying to schedule said date unsuccessfully, we finally found a free night that works for the both of us.

We decided he'd pick me up at eight and we'll walk together to Narook's since neither of us has a car, the only problem is that it was currently _7:57_ and I'm standing in a bra staring at my reflection in the mirror wandering why I thought it was a good idea.

"Korra! A boy named Mako's here to see you!" I hear my mom call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back. _Fuck it,_ I think to myself and pull a fire ferrets jersey over my head.

Too casual? Maybe I'll wear my hair down... I pull out my wolf tails and quickly comb my hair.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror, then shrugged and went downstairs. I see my mom standing with eyebrows raised in the entrance to the leaving room, and when I enter I can see my father standing with a hostile expression and crossed arms, flexing his muscles to look more intimidating, about six feet apart from him stands Mako, wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to his albows, blue jeans and boy, does he look _terrified_. They just stand there staring at one another with no words are spoken in this weird exchange.

It takes everything in my power to not burst out laughing from this absurd scene.

My mother shot me an amused glance, that clearly says "this is gold."

I clear my throat with a amirkand Mako's head snaps at my direction "ready?" I ask him and rub the back of my neck.

He nodded eagerly "uh, it was, nice to meet you, sir..."

"Ah huh" dad said with an unimpressed tone.

"...and ma'am"

"Please, call me Senna" mom chuckled softly "you kids have fun, but not too much!"

"Mom!"

"Be safe!"

"We're leaving. now." I grabbed Mako and dragged him out of the house.

"Be back untill eleven!" I hear her call out before I slam the door.

"I'm so sorry about them..." I say apologeticly.

"Don't worry about it" he chuckles. "Your father is _horrifying_."

I snort dismissively and roll me eyes with a chuckle.

After that we just stand there in awkward silence not making eye contact for a few moments, untill he finally breaks the silence.

"You look..." He gestured with his hand awkwardly "... _nice_."

"Oh, uh, thanks" I blush a little.

 _This_ _is_ _weird._

"Um, after you?"

"Oh, right, sure" he says and starts walking.

We spend the entire 10 minutes walk in silence, avoiding each other gazes, his hands are stuck in his pockets and he seems a bit tense, can't blame him though, this is _super_ awkward.

We finally enter the restaurant and place an order, we sit there silently for a few extra moments, with him bouncing his fingers nervously on the table and me staring at the floor.

"So, soccer, huh?"

I lift my gaze to meet his "uh... Yeah" I smile Weakly "I still can't believe you made it to team captain."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked "oh, _can't_ you? Cause I'm pretty amazing."

I roll my eyes and laugh "oh, you're a little cocky today aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm a good player!" He defended.

"Sure you wanna be bragging about how much of a player you are on a first date pal?"

We share a look and burst out laughing.

"You know what I meant," he said after a few moments or so.

"I do, _oh_ _great captain Mako_." I smirk.

"Oh, hush you."

We sit there for a few more moments without speaking a word, _again._

 _There has to be something_ _we_ _could_ _talk about other then soccer._

"So um what's up?" I give him a nervous smile.

"Not much." he scratched his head "Oh! Have you heard about Bolin and Opal?"

"What?" My eyebrows shot up "no, _spill!_ "

"He asked her out about a week ago."

"Damn! And he didn't tell me?! What did she say?"

"She said she'll think about it."

I gasp " _No_."

"Yep, and they haven't had a chance to talk ever since, so Bo's freaking out."

"Poor guy." I shake my head "You think it means no?"

"I don't know" he sighs "I kinda hope they do get together, they seem to work well together."

"I know right?" I say enthusiastically "Finally he likes someone normal, unlike Eska."

"Or you."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking!" He laughs "loosen up a little!"

" _Fuck you_."

"Oh, you'd like that now wouldn't you?"

I choke on his words and gape at him like a fish, My face painted with a deep shade of red.

"I think you broke your girlfriend" the waiter said bringing us our drinks with a chuckle.

Now it was Mako's time to blush " _she's_ _not_ _my_ -" then he turned to look at me "uh... wait...Are you?"

"W-what?" I manage to get out.

"Are you... my girlfriend?"

I rub my temples, _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _going on? Shouldn't I be thrilled_ _right_ _now? This_ _is_ _what_ _you_ _wanted_ _, you_ _should_ _be thrilled_ _right_ _now._

 _But_ _this_ _is_ _crazy,_ _right_ _? That's way_ _too_ _soon,_ _right_ _?_

 _But on the other hand I_ _liked_ _him for a while now,_ _right_ _? And he seems willing, and if_ _we_ _count the three weeks between me_ _asking_ _him out and us actually going out it actually makes sense._

You like Mako, I remind myself, This is what you wanted.

"Ok." I lock eyes with him decisively.

"Ok?"

"Ok." I give him a reassuring smile.

" _Ok_." He smiles back.

_Guess I have a boyfriend now?_

  
_______________________________________

"Am I supposed to pay?"

"Uh, I don't know" I draw my eyebrows closer in concentration "did you want to?"

"I mean, _sure_ , if you wanted me to?"

"Um," I blink and think it through "you maybe wanna pay this time around and I'll leave the tip?" I suggest.

"Oh, yeah, good idea," he smiles at me rather awkwardly.

After we paid we left the restaurant thanking the staff on the way out, then we just, kinda, stood outside.

"So... I'm going this way," Mako gestured with his hand backwards.

"Yep, and I'm going this way..." I nudged my head to the opposite direction.

We stand there quietly for a few more seconds before he clears his throat.

" _So_ ," he he takes a deep breath.

"So?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Can I..." He trails off and avoids looking in my eyes.

  
I blink in confusion, waiting for him to continue.

"I mean, did you want me to...?" He gestures with his hand, and that's when realization hit me.

_Oh._

"You know what I mean right?" He grunts in frustration.

" _O-_ _oh_ , yeah" I blush "I mean, go for it?"

His expression changes and he smiles at me softly, he cups my cheek with his hand and leans down to touch our lips.

The kiss is short, but soft. He merely pecks me on the lips for a brief moment, before he pulls away with flushed cheeks.

"Goodbye Korra" he grins and turns to walk away.

"Bye" I mumble and touch my lips with my index finger.

I take a deep breath and turn away to the park.

I walk with my hands in my pockets and my gaze stuck to the floor, reflecting about how I literally just had my first kiss a few moments ago.

 _It was nice, and sweet._ I decide, _I_ _guess_ _in books and movies they exaggerate on_ _how_ _exciting and amazing it feels._

 _Should've seen it coming really, I_ _mean_ _,_ _how_ _could I_ _even_ _feel_ _fireworks exploding inside me_ _physicaly_ _? Doesn't make sense_.

Then I hear a soft familiar laugh from deeper into the park, and I raise my head to look for it's source.

Then I see Asami, in a dark purple mini skirt and a black tank top, her hair was tied in a bun she was sitting on a bench with another girl wearing a yellow flunnel shirt over a white t-shirt and grey jeans, they were probably talking but I was too far away to hear what they were saying.

I have been avoiding Asami a little bit over the last few weeks, we still talked occasionally but I felt a little awkward about asking her ex out and I didn't really know how to break it to her. In all honesty I _missed_ her, and felt kinda guilty about both avoiding her and not telling her about Mako.

 _I_ _should_ _apologize_ , I decide and start walking towards the two girls. _And_ _probably_ _tell_ _her_ _about Mako and I_ _being_ _a_ _thing_ _now, she'd be fine with it... She didn't even like him in that way, that's why she broke up with him-_

I stopped dead in my tracks.

They are _not_ talking.

 _It's no big deal_ , I try to distract myself from my heart rate quickening at the sight of the two girls making out heavily before me, _aunt Kya's gay, and I'm fine with that. it's no biggie_.

The girl grabs Asami's waist and I feel a lump in my throat.

 _I shouldn't care, just walk away!_ I yell at myself mentally but I can't seem to move my feet, or look away from the scene that plays before me, I start breathing heavly _what's going on?_

I think the girl Asami was _smooching_ notices me staring at them, because she pulles away from the heiress and whisperes something in her ear, which caused Asami to turn around with an amused smile, only for it to be immediately wiped out when she recognizes me.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, Asami looks paler then I've ever seen her in my life, she looks genuinely _horrified_ and I just continue to stand still with my eyes blown wide in shock.

Not knowing what to do, I just quickly turn around and sprint away.

"Korra! Wait!" I hear her calling after me but I don't stop, nor do I look back, or even slow down.

 _You shouldn't care, you shouldn't care!_ I keep repeating it to myself. _So she was kissing a girl, big deal! You don't care! Why do you care?!_

When I think I got far enough I stop and lean against a tree nearby, panting heavily with shaking hands.

_Why do you care?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where some light is shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have a heart to heart.
> 
> Honestly there's no much purpose to this chapter other then me thinking they're sweet.
> 
> The storyline does progress though. So don't skip it?

"we need to talk."

I sigh, close my locker and turn around to face Asami, she holds an unreadable expression, but judging from the bags under her eyes, she probably didn't do much sleeping last night, the thought of that feels me with dread.

 _I don't care, it's fine, I don't care_.

"Well hello to you too."

"Korra."

"Yes?"

"Please."

I inhale deeply "alright then," I cross my arms and lean against the locker "talk."

 _You're being an asshole for no good reason,_ I scold myself. _Stop that_.

She scans the busy environment with worried eyes "Not here," she said hesitantly "bathroom?"

I exhaled and nodded "Fine" I staff my hands in my pockets and follow her.

We walk silently, with some distance between us. She has a tense posture, she's probably upset about my reaction yesterday, and the way I'm acting now, and the way I've been avoiding her the last few weeks.

 _Shit, I've been such a terrible friend,_ I start panicking internally, _she's going to tell me off, and then never speak to me again and we'll never be friends and I'm going to lose one of the people closest to me because I was being bitter and a jerk and I can't even figure out why!_

The thought of me losing her filled me with anxiety and I immediately forgot all of the dread and bitterness I was feeling towards her at the moment.

_Ok, ok, just... Calm down and apologies, a lot. She might not hate you yet, she might forgive you._

_But I hurt her, do I even deserve her forgiveness?_

I try to keep my struggle from showing while we enter the ladies room, Asami immediately starts to search the environment, knocking on stall doors and waits a few seconds to see if someone's answer. When she concluded that we're alone, she turns to me with sad googly eyes.

"Do you hate me?" She asks quietly.

My eyebrows shoot up in suprise, _hate her?_ I was just wondering the same _about_ her!

"No, no!" I shook my head eagerly "God, I could _never_! What reason would I even have to hate you?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimes and hugs herself "you were so distant lately... Then when you saw us yesterday and you just took off..." Her eyes started watering "I didn't know what to think...I was so scared..."

The sight broke my _damn heart_ and I pulled her into a tight embrace, she nuzzled into my neck and started sobbing softly "I'm sorry... You didn't deserve it..." I mumbled while wrapping my arms tighter around her waist. Holding her was nice, the feeling of her body pressed against mine made me all warm inside. "I'm so, so sorry..." I started rubbing soothing circles under her shoulder blades.

"You're my best friend..." She confessed with a sniff "I thought I was going to lose you too..."

My heart ached, the last thing I wanted was to hurt Asami, she was the sweetest, purest most amazing creature in the entire universe, she deserves the world, and not an asshole friend like me.

"You're my best friend too," I spoke softly and placed a kiss on her forehead "god, 'Sami I... I would never just _leave_ you like that...."

She lifted her to meet my eyes, then she reached out to wipe away a tear from my cheek, I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Why did you run away?" She whispered under her breath.

I bit my lower lip, I've been thinking about my reaction almost the _entire night,_ debated why I reacted so poorly to the situation, and decided that it was just from the shock, I mean, I really have no good reason to care if Asami likes girls too, _right?_

"You just... Didn't struck me as the bi type is all." I told her while playing with her hair "I guess it just suprised me."

She hesitated.

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"The bi type."

"What do you- _oh_."

"Yeah..." She averted my eyes and worried her lower lip "is... That ok?"

"Yes." I assure her and trace her perfect cheekbone with my thumb "You are perfect and beautiful and amazing just the way you are 'Sams, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Her cheeks turned to a deep shade of red and she pulled me to another warm embrace, I melt into her arms.

I could get used to this, _how is she so huggable?_

"Thank you..." She whispers quietly.

"It goes without saying," I close my eyes and burry my face in her soft hair, which smells of roses and vanilla, I inhale deeply through my nose more of that scent. _She even smells perfect_ I muse.

_How can she be so amazing?_

_How could you be such a terrible friend to her?_

_You still are._

_You need to tell her._

"So, uh... I also have something I need to tell you." I say nervously.

She pulls away from the embrace immediately and lookes at me with curiosity "You can tell me anything" she assures and gives me a soft smile.

My heart started racing "So, since you're apparently _gay_..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Her expression grew more and more hopeful by the moment, though I couldn't figure out why.  
"Yes...?"

I gulp "I've been thinking..."

"Holy shit Korra just spit it out!"

"Youwouldn'tmindifI'daskMakooutwouldyou?" I blurt out quickly.

She blinked with confusion.

"Huh?"

I took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't mind if I'd ask Mako out... Right?"

"Oh" her face dropped with disappointed, _shit she does mind, I fucked up-_

"I mean, no, go for it." She says with half a smile.

"Are you sure?"

She nods.

I breath out in relief "Oh thank _god_ " I say "'Cause I was actually _just_ coming back from our date last night when I saw you..."

Her eyes went wide with shock " _What_?!"

"Yeah..."

"You have to give me details!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ok, ok!" I laugh "what do you wanna know?"

"How was it?"

"It was..." _Fun, weird, awkward, silent_ "...Nice." I settle.

She raises an eyebrow "Did he... kiss you..?"

I blushed and kept quiet, avoiding her gaze.

She gaped and punched my arm playfully " _Damn_ girl! How was it?"

"It was..." _Soft, short, disappointing,_ "...Also nice."

She rolled her eyes at me "You are _terrible_ at describing things."

"Hey!" I protest "You're one to talk! You didn't tell me _anything_ about that girl from last night!"

"Ugh, fine, what do you wanna know?"

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Jayoti."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"How do you know her?"

"We met at a café."

"Is she..." I gulped and felt the heat rush to my cheeks "ah... The reason you look so tired...?" Why am I even asking that? Do I really wanna know the answer? Wait why do I even care?

"Korra I was up all night worrying about you finding out about me."

" _Oh,_ "

" _I'm not sleeping with her_."

" _Oh_."

"... _yet_."

" _Ok!_ " _This women will be the death of me._

She chuckled "anything else you wanna ask hot stuff?"

"Um, how was it? The... Uh... Heavy makeout session?"

"Oh, I'm not sure you could handle that kind of information," she teased with a smirk "you know, lesbians are really good with their tounges..." She purrs and winks at me. My jaw drops and she bursts out laughing.

"You are too adorable!" She wheezes and wipe a tear.

I turn beet red and clear my throat, avoiding her gaze "S-so, I take it she was a good kisser?" I try to recover.

"Yep."

"How much?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10?"

"Aha."

"Twelve."

I feel a pang of jealousy shoot through me, probably because my first and only kiss has been just _'nice'_ , I need to catch up.

"Lucky girl..." I mumble.

"Yes, I am."

"Actually I was referring to her."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, you are incredible," I laugh " I mean, you are a genius who looks like a Victoria secret model, every girl would be lucky to have you. Hell, I'm straight and I'd still fuck you in this bathroom stall if it wasn't for my boyfriend." _Holy shit did I just say that? What? Why?!_

She blushed and started laughing nervously and loudly. "... _Boyfriend_?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, we're kind of a thing now."

" _Cool_."

_Silence._

" I uh... I need to go now" she mumbled and turned to walk out.

"Wait!"

She turns to me with a questioning glare.

"Is..." I hesitate "Is she ' _it_ '?"

"Huh?"

"When you told me about breaking up with Mako, you said you've already met someone that could be ' _it_ ' for you, were you talking about her?"

_Do I even wanna know?_

"Um... No..." She tucked a peace of stray hair behind her ears "No...It's really new... I didn't even know her back then..."

"So who...?"

She gave me a sad smile  
"Oh Korra..." she shook her head and got out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Then who was ' _it_ '?

_Who was she? Did I know her? Did she hurt Asami?_

I hope not, cause if she did I might have to kill her.

Then an even more disturbing thought came to mind, what if this Jayoti and Asami thing get _serious_?

Then that would be _good_ , I scold myself and started feeling guilty, that would mean she was _healing_ , are you so jealous of your amazing best friend that you don't even care about her happiness?

Not to mention that you have Mako, why would you even mind her being in a relationship too?

I grunt in frustration. _What is wrong with me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the truth is out.
> 
> Also they're adorable, I'm the one writing this and I can't wait for them to get together.
> 
> Also Jayoti is an original character of mine, she's not that important though lol.


	8. Harmless flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another major time jump.
> 
> It was either that or bore you with a straight relationship.
> 
> Also don't get bored with me yet, we are really close to a huge turning-point in the plot, so hold on tight:)

**Current day:**

"You never mentioned anything about loving women too" Tenzin pointed out.

I shrugged "I don't really go yelling it out on the streets either."

"Are you ashamed?"

I shake my head "it's just... It caused me a lot of problems in my life I guess" I sigh and rub my temples "and I don't have the best track record With girls either."

"Oh?"

"Don't jump ahead, I'll get to that" I chackle "Anyway, Asami and that girl didn't make it for too long, neither did Asami and the next one, or the next one... She dated a lot of girls, but never gotten too attached to any of them, never let any of them them in and always ended it before it turned too serious. And I always _hated_ every single one she told me about, even when I didn't know them, and I couldn't figure out why. In hindsight, it should've been obvious."

I paused to take a deep breath.

"Mako and I on the other hand..." I sigh and shake my head. "We ended up dating for the rest of that year, but it was for all the wrong reasons. It's not that I didn't like him, I did, maybe I even _loved_ him, but he just couldn't... compete." I said in amusement "I think subconsciously I was holding on to this relationship for so long so I could continue being in denial, it was easier for me this way, comfortable. But being with someone who wasn't who I really wanted to be with... It caused me to dread him, despite him. I got so annoyed with him for every single thing he did, or said, or his _presence_ actually. We fought constantly, and while I was holding on to this relationship for dear life, he was getting sick of it."

_______________________________________

**6 years ago:**

"Asami?" I knocked on her room door after her butler let me in and wiped the tears away from my eyes. then I heard something hit the floor behind the door.

_Is she alright?_

"Asa-" I said opening the door only for the word to catch in my throat and my brain to short circuit when I see Asami straggling to put her shirt on.

 _Did... I just see Asami topless? Urm, mostly topless?_ I blush and my throat turns dry, that's when I notice the blond girl laying on Asami's bed with a shocked expression.

_Holy shit that just happened._

"Sorry, sorry!" I turn my head away and cover my eyes. But unable to remove the image of Asami with her shirt off from my mind, "I'll uh... I'll come back later..."

"Korra, it's fine" she laughs and turns to me, I remove my hand to see her _unfortunately_ fully clothed... Wait no I meant _thankfully._ Her smile drops when she meets my red puffy eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know... I don't think so..."

She nods and turn to the other girl "Right, ok, so uh... You need to leave."

The girl raises an eyebrow "Seriously?"

"Yep."

" _Wow_." She gets up and grabs a coat of the floor "thanks for waisting my time." She got out and slammed the door.

"You're welcome!" Asami called after her sweetly and sat on the bed, patting the space besides her signaling me to join her.

I sit besides her "Sorry about that..."

Asami shrugged "it's fine, I couldn't even remember her name anyway so..." She chuckled "Is it Mako again?"

I gulp and nod, putting my head on her lap.

"Did you two fight again? Should I kick his ass?"

I laugh bitterly "Yes and yes," I started playing with her hand "we broke up" I said quietly.

" _What_?!"

"Yep, it's over" I feel the tears begin to resurface "It's really over."

"Holy shit Kor, I won't just kick his ass, I'll _kill_ that motherfucker." she said behind grit teeth and started stroking my hair "How are you holding up?"

"Gracefully, as you can see" I laugh "I can't stop crying..."

"Oh Korra..."

"I know, it's pathetic"

She slapped my shoulder.

" _Ow_!"

"You are not pathetic." She says matter-of-factly "your feelings are not pathetic. Don't you even think that."

"Ugh, sorry _mom_." I roll my eyes and smile.

"There she is!" She laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear "that's my girl."

"Oh, hush you." My grin widened.

"I know it hurts," she kissed my temple and heat rushed to my neck "but it's probably for the best. I mean, you guys fought constantly, don't you think?"

I considered her words for a moment, and I don't think sadness is a right fit for what I feel, I gotten used to him, and I'll miss him, but will I miss us? I don't know.

Maybe it's just Asami, I always find it hard to feel anything negative when I'm around her, esspicially when she's close to me like that, but I think it is for the best.

I got up to look at her "I think I do feel relieved" I admitted sheepishly "I think this whole relationship was weighing on me, but it's..." I trail off.

"It's still hard." She completes with a nod. "I know sweetie, I know."

"I just feel so... unloveable" I confessed "is there something wrong with me? Am I the problem?"

"God no," she shakes her head and hugs me tightly "you are loved," she whispers in my ear in determination, " _I love you_."

My heart fluttered at the sentiment, even though I knew she did, and I knew I did too, and it was just a friendly kind of love, it still felt like it held great weight behind it every time.

" _I love you too_ " I answered softly.

We stayed in that position for a few moments, enjoying each other's warmth, before I pulled away.

"I'm gonna need a new senior to date next year" I muse.

"You know... I'll be a senior next year."

"Oh, right..." I laugh and bite my lip "Asami..."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Will you..." I lean in towards her, so that my lips are just inches from hers.

"W-will I?" She stutters and blush.

I stare deep into her emerald eyes "...Find me a cute senior boy to date?"

She blinks and then shoves me away playfully "Uh, maybe." She laughs "Just because you are too damn cute."

" _Hey_!" I pout "I'm _not_ cute! I'm violent and dangerous!"

She raises an eyebrow at me with an amused smirk.

"And _sexy_." I add crossing my arms.

"That you are" she checks me out and then winks.

"Look who's talking" I laugh trying to seem confident when I'm actually melting on the inside. "As a person who's seen you topless..." I muse "I can testify that you are an absolute goddess."

"Oh, you liked what you've seen?" She said in a low, alluring voice, my eyes went wide, my breath caught in my throat and my pulse quickned.

She just stares at me with a smirk, before she bursts into laughter "You should've seen your face!" 

I blushed "Oh _shut up_ you" I mumble.

"Damn! If you can't handle friendly flirting, you shouldn't start it!"

"This flirting is supposed to be harmless!" I pout and burry my face in my hands in emberessment.

She laughed "You're so cute" she stroked my hair "anyway, you're done with sharkbrows! We should celebrate! Free tomorrow night?"

I shake my head "I need to study."

"Ugh, _nooo_ " she dropped back on the bed and put her hand on her forehead dramatically "boo academic life!"

I laugh and throw a pillow at her "dork!"

"Nerd!" She sticks her tongue out.

I roll my eyes "How about Friday night?"

"Can't" she sighs "we have this junior ball thingy."

"After?"

"I'm hosting the after party."

"Oh," I say disappointed "well um... We can celebrate right now?"

"Ice-cream and netflix?" She suggests.

I smirk "Sounds perfect."

_________________________

"How can _all of them_ be gay?"

"They're prison gay, it's different."

"How can you be gay only for prison?"

"Well you're gay only for me so..."

"Ugh, _shut up_ " I roll my eyes and staff my head with more ben and Jerry's "so, why am I watching this?" I say with a full mouth and lean my head on her shoulder.

She scrunched her nose in disgust, brought her hand to my chin and closed my mouth.  
"Because you said we can watch whatever."

"I didn't think I'll be watching lesbian porn."

"It's _not_ porn!"

"Asami these two girls are _literally_ having sex right now." I point at the screen.

"I'll have you know that I watch Orange is the new black _for the plot_ and the plot _only_." She stated.

"Asami..."

"...And Alex."

I smirk "knew it."

We continued watching for a few more moments before I became way too embarrassed and looked away.

"So uh... You got a dress yet?"

" _Mhm_!" She nodded with excitement.

"Who is your date?"

"Just this guy" she shrugged "We both didn't have dates so we decided to go as friends."

"You really wanna take a guy?"

"Well I can't take a girl now can I?"

"Why not?"

She shook her head "I don't think the school is ready for openly gay people yet" she mused "and I'm not sure I'm ready to be openly gay yet. Even our friends don't know."

"Yeah... I guess I can understand that."

"You really can't bud." She sighed and gave me a sad smile.

I sigh, _guess I can't_ "C'mere" I pulled her into an embrace "I'm here for you," I assure her "and you'll have fun Anyways! Maybe even bring a pretty one home..."

"Oh, _for sure_ " she joked "have you _seen me_ in that dress? Girls will be all over me."

"You'll have to send me a picture."

"Of the girls being all over me?"

I snort disapprovingly "You know what I meant."

She laughed and pulled away, resting her in the crook of my neck "I did, and I will." She promised.

We stayed like that almost the entire night, watching tv with me occasionally getting super emberessed, eating way too much ice-cream and joking around like that.

I couldn't explain it, but something about her presence made me feel safe, and loved. Us hanging out like this, laughing, talking, holding each other, just made me feel like we're the only people in the world, like nothing else matters.

And it also made me realize that everything is going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen at this junior ball thingy.


	9. Drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's waisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to upload daily, but unfortunately some family stuff came up, so I might upload less frequently, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, this chapter is an important one, that's why it's longer, I hope you enjoy;)

I woke up to my phone playing sweater weather.  
I groan, _who the fuck is calling at the middle of the night?_

I answer the phone "Hello?" I say with a sleepy voice.

" _Korraaaaaaaa_..." I hear a giggle on the other side "What'cha doin?"

"Asami?" I yawn "Why are you calling at-" I check the time " _2 am_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" She said sarcastically "Nerd!"

"Are you drunk?"

" _Are you drunk_?" She mimicked me with a stupid voice "of course I'm drunk idiot!" Ahe laughed "It's junior ball night!"

_Oh, that's right, it's tonight, I completely forgot about it._

"You didn't send me a picture of your dress." I mentioned.

"Come over and see."

_"What?"_

"Come over and see!" She repeates and giggles again.

"Sam's I'm not a junior." I laugh.

"Whateverrrrr!" She whines " _I host this_ _fucking party_ , I make the rules! You need to come over."

" _Asami_..."

"You're coming."

" _Asami_..."

"I'm sending a cab."

" _Asami!_ "

"Bye Korra! Wear something nice!" She says sweetly and hangs up.

I groan in frustration and drop my phone, I was so ok with going back to sleep right now.

But I suppose someone _does_ need to go make sure Asami doesn't do anything stupid while drunk.

Also getting drunk with Asami doesn't sound half bad.

 _These are decent points_ , I sigh and get up to get dressed, I open my closet and look at my options.

 _First things first, no dresses_ , I decide, _I should wear something comfortable, Asami could be wild._

How about just a plain t-shirt? No I should dress up a little more.

 _Why? It's only Asami_.

_But they're all going to be dressed up from the ball! I can't just wear pijama's!_

How about your blue crop top and grey low rise jeans? Show off those abs for once!

 _That's a good idea,_ I decide and pull my pijama's off, I claps on a bra, then I take out the crop top and jeans and wear them.

 _Not bad,_ I think checking myself out in the mirror, but I should probably brush my hair a little.

A few minutes later I hear a beep outside of my house, probably the cab driver.

I grab some cash and put on flip flops, I put a note on the fridge for my parents that says _"Not dead, went to Asami's"_ since I don't know when I'll be back, then I leave.

After a very silent and awkwardly car ride, I leave a 5 yuans tip for the cab driver and knock in Asami's door.

A brown haired boy with a white button up and a loose tie over his shoulder openes the door.

"Damn! His eyes went up and down my body "And who are you gorgeous?" He leaned on the door frame and smirked.

I blush "Uh... I'm Korra..." I mumbled nervously "Asami invited me?"

"Ohhh right" he laughed " _Sato! Your girlfriend is here!"_ He called and went away.

"I'm not..." _aaand he's gone_.

A moment later, Asami went up to me with a huge grin, she was wearing a red dress fell just above her knee, it had golden lace on her _very_ deep cleavage and the dress was hugging her curves perfectly, she tackled me with a tight embrace.

"You made it!" She said happily and pulled away "and you look sexy _as fuck_!" She stares me up and down and trails her hand over my torso.

"Th-thanks..." My throat turned dry "You also look... _Good_." That was an understatement, she looks amazing.

"You kidding?" She raised an eyebrow "I look _hot_ and you know it!" She laughed " _come on innnnn!_ " She grabbedd my hand and pulled me inside.

"So, why did this guy think I'm your girlfriend?" I ask while being dragged into the kitchen.

"Oh, that guy? Well he _mightttt_ have tried to hit on me and I _mighttt_ told him I was gay." She laughed.

" _What_?!"

"Yeah..." She giggled.

"What happened to you not being ready to be openly gay?"

She turned to me with a dead serious expression " _Fuck that_." She said slowly, and then got up on a table, stumbling a little.

" _Everyone_! I have an announcement to make!" She called and everyone in the room turned to her " _I_ ," she pointed at herself " _am very, very, very gay_."

"We know!" Someone called from the crowed and she flipped him off.

"Holy shit," I went up to her offering her a hand to get down, she took it and jumped, looking a little disoriented while landing. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Nothing!" She shook her head eagerly "I only had like, _three drinks_."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, three is the number after five, right?"

" _Jesus Christ_."

"So!" She clapped and rubbed her hands together "shots?"

"No, no!" I shake my head "No way, I'm cutting you off."

"C'mon, pleaseee?" She pouts and wraps her arms around my neck "I've always wanted to drink with you... Just one drink?"

I gulp, _is it getting hot in here?_ "Fine," I surrender " _one_ shot. And then you're done."

Three shots later, and I was waisted. I was sitting on the couch with a glass of beer in my right hand and my left arm wrapped around Asami.

"You are such a _lightweight_..." She mumbled and nuzzled deeper into the crook of my neck.

"Shut up..." I laughed and took a sip "I have like, _two precent body fat_!"

"I can see that," I felt her smile against my shoulder "I should come to the gym with you sometimes."

"That could be arranged," I nodded enthusiastically.

The place was almost empty, everyone either went home or passed out, me and Asami were the only ones awake other then a few people outside playing beer pong.

"I'm tired," she said suddenly said and lifted her head "you're coming?"

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You're staying the night, _I wanna cuddle!_ " She demanded and got up, pulling me after her.

"Alright _alright_!" I laugh and shake my head "cuddle time it is."

She pulled me upstairs, both of us stumbling and giggling like a pair of crazy people, and honestly I did feel a _little_ insane.

We got into her bedroom and she locked the door after us, she looked at me over her shoulder with her back still turned to me "Help me out of this dress?" She asked sheepishly.

My face lit up "I'd _love_ to!" I said enthusiastically and started walking in her direction, only to immediately stop in my tracks "That's a weird thing to say, I don't know why I said that." I laugh, emberessed.

"Just get your ass over here you dork!" She giggles.

I walk over and pull her zipper down, mesmerized by my action, she pulls the dress down under her waist and kicks it away from her ankles, so that she only stays with her bra and panties.

I feel warmth spread in my chest at the sight, and a throb of need shot in between my legs, my eyes staying glued to her body, unable to look away even if I wanted to, but I _don't_ want to.

what's _going on with me?_

She turns to me and my head snaps up to meet her gaze, _busted_. "I uh...I-I just.." I stutter with blood rushing up to my cheeks.

"Korra." She says soberly and puts her hands on my shoulders "Do you remember..." She hesitates "when you said that maybe I'll bring a pretty one home?"

My heart rate quickens and I let out a shaky breath "Y-yeah...?"

"Well," she bites her lower lip and gazed deep into my eyes "That's exactly what I did..." She says nervously.

My eyes are blown wide in realization. I feel my mouth turn dry and my pupils blown wide, I can barely notice when I start leaning in, slowly closing the distance between us, when she meets me halfway.

_Oh, I get it now._

Her lips are soft and sweet, the kiss was a little sloppy, but still tender. She started kissing deeper by the moment, sending electrical pulses all throughout my body, and my eyes flutter close.

It feels like the _missing puzzle piece_ , all the jealousy I felt when she dated Mako, how I hated every single girl she dated, how good it felt to be around her, all the flirting and the looks and how easily she could make me blush.

_How long have I been inlove with my best friend?_

Not to mention, she's a _great_ kisser, I muse and cup her face with my hands, opening my mouth wider so that she could slip her tongue inside, which she immediately did, and from the sensation of that, my brain short circuited.

She urges me backwards, until I'm sitting on her bed, she straddles my lap and starts kissing me urgently again, and I'm overwhelmed. Her kissing me, _touching me_... It feels amazing. I quickly become addicted to her touch, wanting more of it, wanting it to never end.

_So that's what is supposed to feel like?_

She slips her hands under my shirt and captures my lower lip in between her teeth and I moan in response. She suddenly tenses and pulls back, I groan at the loss and open my eyes to meet hers piercing through me.

" _Tell me to stop_." she says a few shades rougher then normal, her eyes searching for any doubt she could find.

I _should_ , probably, we're both drunk, we should go to sleep and talk about it in the morning, I _should_ tell her to _stop_.

But I can't. I want her, I _need_ her, I needed her for so long without even knowing it, I want this, and I want everything that follows.

"I can't" I whisper and wrap my arms around her waist " _I need you_." I start playing with the hem of her lacey underwear " _please_." I said, aware of how desperate I must sound.

Her eyes darken with lust and she let out a shaky breath, returning her hands back to under my shirt, this time pulling it up more. I lift my arms to help up and soon enough my shirt is off. She clashes our lips, kissing me hungrily, her hands rub my bare back , then I felt her unclasping my bra, and I shrugged my shoulders letting it fall off.

She started to trail her kisses downward, alongside my jaw, then my neck. She made her way downwards, biting, sucking, licking, leaving love bites all over. I gasp at the sensation and send my hands to remove her bra.

I moan loudly when her hot mouth finds my breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth and biting slightly, meanwhile her hands pop the button of my jeans and tug it down.

"Somebody's _eager_..." I started writhing and kicked my pants away.

"I've been wanting to do this for _far too long_..." She mumbles and pulls back to look at me, her eyes trailing down untill she raises her eyebrows in amusement "Are you wearing avocado boxers?"

I blush and snap my head downwards to see that I am, in fact, wearing avocado boxers. "I forgot about those" I mumble in emberessment and fall back onto her bed, burrying my face in her hand "I saw this whole thing going _very_ differently."

And in a flash, I feel the boxers get torn away from me, I look at Asami who smirkes at me and throws the pair back "problem solved." She laughs and gets up from the bed to remove her panties, I eyed her up and down and grinned like a fool.

"What is it?" She laughed and got back to bed and started kissing me again.

"You are so beautiful..." I mumble between kisses "I wanna touch you so bad..." I whisper in a dark, lustful tone.

She smirked "Oh, you will." She dragged her hand over my chest and torso, going south "But not before I'm done with you..."

I gasp when her fingers find my clit, she started rubbing small circles around it with her thumb, sending waves of pleasure through my body, I moan softly and my eyes flutter shut.

Her index finger finds my entrance, I can feel her hesitate for a second, before pushing in, I immediately tense, adjusting to the new sensation between my thighs.

"Shhhhh..." She whispered in a soothing tone "It's ok... It's just me..."

I whimper and take a few more seconds to relax, before the pain eases and is replaced with a throbbing need for more.

"Another..." I pant "add another." I demand.

She chuckled and pushed a second finger in. I moan loudly when her fingers starts curling inside me, rubbing my inner walls, her thumb continues to pleasure my core.

"Oh... Asami..." I groan in pleasure.

Her lips latched onto my neck, sucking and biting, making me shiver. The sound of my moans fills the room along side with some wet squishy noises that came with each thrust of her fingers, she continued stroking my clit, adding preasure, drawing random shapes and circles around it.

 _How can anything feel so amazing_? I hold onto her shoulders, tightening my grip with every time she streches my inner walls, a pulse of electricity shots through me, and I felt the blood pumping in my ears.

Pleasure started building up down there and I started bucking my hips against her hand, I became overwhelmed with my surroundings, Asami above me, her fingers working inside me... pumping... Her thumb stroking my clit... It's so fucking good, my moans become louder and louder, and I'm cumming... I'm cumming... I'm cumming!

" _Fuck_!" I yell as my orgasm hits me hard. Juices spilled from me and I press down on Asami's fingers, trying to feel her as deep as it's physically possible. She continues thrusting her fingers in and out slower, letting me ride out my orgasm.

When my climax fades, I open my eyes slowly to see her looking at me with a smug smile.

I wipe away sweat from my forhead, still panting heavily, then I smirk at her and roll us around and she yelped in suprise.

"Your turn..." I whisper in her ear and pulled her ear bud with my teeth.

" _Ah...Korra_..." She moaned " _Please_." She looked so horny and desperate, her eyes a shade darker then usual and filled with lust.

_Now who am I to deny her what she so desperately need?_

I start spraying kisses over her neck, going downwards, trailing down her chest and abdominal. Then I stop when I realize I have no idea what I'm doing, I want to make her feel good but I've never-

" _Korra_." Asami cuts my train of thoughts, I look up to find her smiling at me reassuringly "don't be nervous, it's just me..." She strokes my hair "I'll let you know what I like."

With that, my confidence spikes up and I give her a loopsided grin before locking my eyes with my target, I take a deep breath and dive in, giving her swollen clit a long lick, tasting her sweetness.

"Ah, _fuck_!" She moaned and I melt at that sound.

I become addicted to her taste, wanting more. Her moans become more frequent as I ease two fingers in whilst continuing to suck and lick on her clit. I hear her screams of pleasure and smirk to myself, feeling the warmth rush to my core.

Soon enough, I feel her griping my hair tightly, holding my head and grinding against it, and I'm memorized by her movements, hypnotized by the sounds she makes.

" _Fuck yes_!" I hear her yell and she grips my hair almost painfully and stops her movement, I feel her walls quivering around my fingers and she let's out a shaky breath.

A few moments later, I remove my fingers and pull away, meeting her gaze with a grin.

" _Shit,_ " she giggles and yawn "that was..."

" _Mind blowing_?" I suggest " _hot_?"

" _Very_ hot," she agreed and smiled, closing her eyes "I'm tiredddd..." She whines and nuzzle into the pillow.

"How can you _still_ be drunk?" I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I had like... wayyy too much to drinkss" she mumbles and yawn again "G'night."

I smile "Good night" I say and feel myself drift to sleep as well.

Before I do full asleep I manage to have one last thought.

_Best. Night. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope it turned out fine, first attempt at writing smutt and all, you're more then welcome to comment your thoughts and questions bellow.


	10. Just friends?

I open my eyes slowly, feeling they're a little dry. First thing I notice is how everything is a little fuzzy and disoriented, but thankfully I didn't have too much to drink last night, so it wasn't _that_ bad.

Second thing I notice is the warm naked body I'm wrapped around. I raise my head to see Asami sleeping peacefully, and images of last night flood through my mind.

_Holy shit, I just slept with Asami Sato._

I smile at the memory and brush her hair out of her face, kissing her temple softly, careful not to wake her up. I got up, rubbing my eyes and stumbling into the bathroom. I raise my eyes to look at my reflection in the mirror when I notice red lipstick smudged all arount my mouth  
 _Damn_ , I blush. _shit got wild,_ I smirk and wash it off, then scan my body a little more to find hickies all over my neck and chest.

_Well, I guess I'm gonna have to wear a scarf for the next couple of days. My dad will actually murder me._

I step out of the bathroom and drop my gaze to the floor, searching for my clothes. I pick up my avocado boxers (Terrible idea.) and pull them on me, then I pick up an over sized t-shirt from her closet and put it on as well. After being fully closed I exit her room, closing the door slowly and carefully and quietly and then I head downstairs.

Maybe I'll make pancakes? Is that a normal thing to do after you got _fucked_ by your best friend?

When my stomach decides pancakes are a good idea, I enter the kitchen which is thankfully empty, open the fridge and cabinet and gather my ingredients.

While cooking, I have more time to reflect on the previous night, the memory was a little blurry, but I can definitely remember enjoying myself, I mean- _she was incredible_ , how can anything feel _so good_? I'm gonna need to step up my game if I want to catch up with her while we're together.

_What makes you so sure she would want a relationship with you?_

At that thought, I freeze.

_What do you mean?_

_Well, she doesn't really do relationships you know? Who knows if you'd work as a couple, or if she even feels the same way?_

_No_ , I insist. _No, we're friends, it could work._

_So were you and Mako, and you guys didn't work now did you?_

_Because I was inlove with her!_

_But it doesn't mean she loves you back! Think about it, how many girls has she slept with the past couple of months? And she never got into anything serious with any of them, what makes you different? She was probably just drunk and horny, and you were goalable and within reach._

_No._

_It's just a one night stand._

_Shut up._

_If you're lucky, maybe she'd want a friends with benefits thing, but that's that._

I let out a shaky breath and feel the anxiety rise inside me, what if _it is_ just a one night thing for her? I was so focused on finally figuring out how I feel towards her, that I didn't even stop to think about how she feels towards me, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I just fucked up our whole friendship because I couldn't keep it in my pants? What if-

"Is something burning?" I hear a sleepy voice from the entrance to the kitchen, I snap my head to the frying pan to see that in fact, my pancake is burned.

"Shit!" I take it out quickly and throw it to the trash can, guess I was too caught up with my anxiety over Asami that I didn't notice that I was burning my pancake.

_Speaking of Asami..._

"I'm never drinking again" she said in a growl and yawned, I turned back to look at her and my heart started racing with panic, just from the sight of her.

She was wearing her pijama's, her hair was down but very messy and she removed her make up. Also she looked exhausted, but somehow- still fucking _gorgeous_.

"H-hey Sam's" I stutter and rub the back of my neck and smiled nervously "how are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She answered and scanned my body up and down, she looks confused for a moment before her eyes go wide "Holy shit!" She calls and rushes over to touch my neck "Did you sleep with someone?!"

I blink in confusion "What?"

"You have hickies all over your neck! I want details, now." She giggled "How was it?"

"I- What?" I ask with, still not sure what's going on exactly.

"Who was he? Was he good? Did you finish? C'mon you gotta tell me!"

 _Holy shit._ She doesn't remember does she? What am I supposed to do? Do I tell her? What if she hates me after it? What do I do?!

"I... did," I answer honestly "and it was good, really, _really_ fucking good." Please remember, please _fucking remember_ it was you. Please don't make me tell you.

She punched my arm playfully " _Get it girl!_ " She laughed and shook her head "at least one of us had fun, I already checked my body for hickies to make sure I didn't do any mistakes last night," she chuckled "I'm can get really sluty when I drink."

"Mistakes?" I repeat and feel my heart shatter to peices "sluty?"

"Um, yeah..." She gives me a weird look when she noticed how my face dropped "You ok there bud?"

 _Bud_ , that's it, that's _all_ there is to it. We're friends, and nothing more. Us sleeping together was nothing to her other then a mistake. A mistake she did because the alcohol made her sluty, and no other reason. It's like my eyes were finally open, and I could finally see how I feel about her, only for the torture of her not feeling the same way as.

It was _worse_ then just a one night stand.

It was literally _nothing_.

"Korra?" She waves her hand in front of my eyes.

I snap back to reality "I'm fine." I lie with a blank expression "I'm great, actually, I... I really need to go." I mumble and brush past her, heading for the kitchen exit.

"Wha- Korra!" She calls after me, but I ignore her, trying to hold back tears. I just _gotta_ get out of here, how can I even look at her? How could I turn my feelings off? How am I supposed to hide the fact that I know what her _cum face_ looks like?

I go up to her room and tear away her shirt from my body, throwing it back. I quickly collect my clothes from the floor and put them on, I pick up my phone which has– _19%_ battery left. _Great, like my day could get any better._ I put it in my pocket And go downstairs. I see Asami standing there waiting for me with her arms crossed "What is it?"

"I just need to go" I keep an unreadable tone and expression "my dad wants be back home," I lie.

She looked at me with a skeptical look "you sure? You just bolted out of the kitchen in the middle of making pancakes... You know you could tell me anything right?"

"Yeah... Sorry, something just came up," I try to smile at her, hoping she buys it "everything is fine, ok? I'll... see you later or something, I just really, _really_ need to go" I emphasize.

She frowns a little, trying to detect whether or not I'm lying, and I try really hard to not let my feelings show, and I manage to maintain my fake smile, but it's growing harder by the minute.

_I just gotta get out of here, I can't... I can't right now...._

After a few moments, she gives up and her arms drop to her sides "Fine," she sighs "I'll see you later."

I nod and brush past her, practically sprinting to the exit, when I get out, I open my phone and dial Opal's number.

" _Hey_!" She answers, enthusiastically as always "What's up?"

"Hey" my voice breaks "can I come over?"

_"Are you ok?"_

"I... I just really need someone right now."

_"Sure, I'm at Bo's place, can you get over here?"_

"On my way."

_______________________________________

About 45 minutes later, and I'm there. Sitting on their couch with my head on Opal's shoulder, sobbing softly while she's stroking my hair soothingly, Bolin is sitting on my other side, with his hand on my knee.

"And they don't remember?" Bolin asks.

I shake my head no "Not a thing."

"Wait so how did they call it a mistake if they don't even remember?" Opal asks hesitantly.

"Not _us_ specifically... She mentioned hoping she didn't make any 'mistakes'."

" _She_?" Opal asks curiously.

I bolt up when I realize my mistake "I- uh... I mean..." I stutter "Yeah... Is... Is that ok?"

I don't even blink before Bolin tackles me with a bear hug and I yelp.

"I love you _soooo_ much!" He said excitedly and crashed me in his arms "Of course it's alright!"

"Bolin... Can't breathe..." I barely choke out.

He lets me go before gesturing his hand to Opal, who sighs and pushes her hand in her pocket, then pulls out 30 yuans and and slaps it onto his hand.

I gasp " _You didn't_."

"Easy money." Bolin smirks at me "it's her fault! She thought she knew you better then I did."

"No! I just thought it'll take her longer to admit it!" She crossed her arms "And she only admitted it accidentally! You got lucky is all."

"I need new friends." I growl and burry my head in my hands.

"Hey guys..." I suddenly hear a familiar voice and tense up "I uh, brought ice cream."

"Thanks bro..." bolin chuckled nervously "can you just uh...leave it here?"

"Yeah... Sure um... I hope you feel better." He says and I see through my fingers him putting the ice cream down and heading to his room.

" _Wait_." I suprise myself and straighten up, looking at Mako who's just as suprised as I am "Can we talk?" I look at Bolin " _Alone_?"

Bolin nods and gets up, dragging Opal out of the room. I sigh and look at Mako "Hey..."

"Hey," he says nervously "rough night?"

"You have no idea" I laugh bitterly.

A few moments pass with awkward silence, before he speaks up again.

"Listen... I'm sorry about how things went down between us, I still really care for you and-"

" _Don't_ ," I cut him off and shake my head "I should be the one apologizing, apparently I wasn't as um... Invested in this relationship as I thought, I'm sorry."

"You're talking about Asami?" He laughed.

"What?" My eyebrows shot up and I met his gaze "How?"

"Hey, I dated you for almost the entire year, I couldn't miss the way you looked at her." He sat beside me "Don't worry, no hard feelings, I get it. I mean, we used to date before me and you."

I laugh bitterly "Lucky."

"Is she the reason you're sitting on my couch crying?"

I bit my lower lip "Yeah... just don't tell anyone, ok?"

He nods and looks at me "Listen, I miss you. Can we just, push aside everything that happened between us and at least try to be friends?"

I smile at him "I'd like that..." I feel the tears threatening to fill my eyes "I think I could use a friend right now..."

"Oh, you poor thing," he pulls me into an embrace "How about we watch a movie and staff our faces with ice cream and you can complain all you want about her?" He suggests in a soft and caring voice.

I laugh and hug him back, not even bothering to hold my tears back at this point, "Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the ancient dilemma of whether or bot tell your friend you've seen their cum face.
> 
> Who hasn't been there?


	11. Sitting duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love ducks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit earlier then expected, I had a lot of time to write today so there you go!
> 
> Also I feel like I got a bunch of positive feedback on the last two chapters, so thank you! It means the world to me.

"You know, those ducks kinda remind me of you."

"Because I'm cute?"

"Because they'll eat pretty much anything we throw at them."

" _Hey_!"

Mako laughed and shook his head, throwing more bread crumbs into the pool, and all the ducks immediately rushed over there, trying to be the firsts to eat.

Things with Mako and I were good recently, we hang out together a lot for the past few days and really got along. He was there for me when I needed him, and it was nice to know that we could still be friends, even after the complete failure that was our relationship.

"Look out," he says suddenly, snapping me back to reality "crazy ex-girlfriend, eight o'clock."

I look past my shoulder to see Asami staring at us with her arms crossed, and she gives me a look that clearly says ' _what the hell?_ '.

I sigh and turn back to Mako "Not my ex, we haven't dated." I correct him.

"Yeah but, what am I suppose to call it? Hump and dump?" He chuckled and I choked on the words.

"That's also not what happened!" I squick out in emberessment and blush.

" _Get_ and forget?" He suggests.

I choke on his words and slap his shoulder "That was _terrible_." I laugh "I should probably go deal with that," He nods in agreement.

I turn around and start walking to Asami, time seems to slow down as I'm getting closer, she clenched her jaw, not letting any emotion display on her face other then anger. Something's off about her today, she's not wearing any make-up, which is a rare occasion. Another thing is that she's wearing sweat pants and a simple T as opposed to her usual fashionable attire, I guess this simple look made her look more approachable and kinda cute— _No, no. Stop that._

I sigh and push my hands in my pockets, giving her a tired smile "Hey."

" _Hey_?" She repeates in disbelief "Is that what you've got to say to me? _Hey_?"

"Listen, Asami–"

" _No, you listen_." She cuts me off with a glare "What the hell? You haven't been returning my calls, you've been avoiding me at school, and now this?" She gestures between me and Mako.

I raise my head to face the sky. I take a deep breath, trying to maintain a blank expression, then I look back at her "I guess we're jumping right into that are we?"

"You've waisted _enough_ of my time." She bit back.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I've had a lot on my plate–"

"So you get back to _Mako_? That's just great." She says sarcastically "Am I still invited to the wedding?"

I frown "we're just friends."

"No, Korra, he is not your friend, _I am_." She emphasizes " _I_ was there to pick up the pieces _he_ left off. _I_ was comforting you when _he_ broke your heart. I don't remember _him_ doing anything like that for you."

"Yeah well maybe you don't remember a lot of things." I snap back, clenching my hands into fists.

She stares back at me for a few moments, her eyes filled with anger and confusion "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I answer quickly "look, I've been going through something lately, alright? Am I allowed to have a rough time?"

"I'm your best friend! You're supposed to come running _to_ me when something's wrong, not running away from me!" She grunts in frustration "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I couldn't" I whisper and look away.

"But you can go crawling back to your ex?"

"You know what? _Who the hell are you_ to judge _me_ on my love life? Tell me, which _poor victim_ did you bring to the park with you this time? How long before you dump her too?" I spit out without thinking, then the realization of what I just said hit me, and my eyes go wide.

She goes quiet for a moment, emotions flooding through her face, anger, confusion, hurt. Then she tenses up and her expression goes blank.

"I didn't know you held such opinions on my love life." She said in an unreadable tone.

" _Asami I didn't_ –"

" _No_ , it's fine, it's _funny_ actually," she says in fake amusement "I don't know why I expected _you_ to understand, your love life consists of dating my _ex_ and _sleeping_ with some _rando_ who didn't even _care_ enough to stick around."

I felt like I got punched in the face, my heart sank and I swallowed thickly. " _You don't know what you're talking about_ " my voice shook.

"Maybe not, but I have eyes and can see." she shot back.

 _No, she can't now can she?_ I almost laugh bitterly from the thought. _She's as blind as it goes in this situation._

"I don't want to fight you" I say quietly "I just... I needed some space."

She presses her lips together and nods slowly, looking sideways, blinking away tears "Well good news for you Korra," she says coldly and turn her head to face me again "you can have all the space you want."

She walks past me, bumping her shoulder with me on purpose. I turn around to see her walking up to Mako, then she grabs him by the shirt and pulls him into her space.

"If you hurt her again, I will _destroy_ you." She says to him behind grit teeth.

"I'm not the one doing the hurting right now." He answeres calmly.

They stay in that position for a few more moments, before Asami shoves him back, powerfuly enogh that he barely catches himself and almost falls to the ground, and she stormes off.

He straighten his shirt and comes towards me me "you ok?"

I nod my head "Yeah, I just..." My voice breaks and I feel my eyes start leaking. I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face in his chest, sobbing softly.

"Shhh... It will be alright..." He mumbles and rubs circles under my shoulder blades "It will be ok..."

"I think I just fucked it up royaly" I sniffle.

"No, you fucked her royaly." He jokes "There's a difference."

I choke out a laughter " _Not helping_."

"Just tryna cheer you up," he chuckles "You didn't fuck it up."

"You don't know that."

"I _do_ know that" he insists. "You guys literally just had a fight, and yet a moment later she walked up to me threatening to kill me if I hurt you, you know what that means?"

I lift my head and give him a sad smile "That she cares?"

He nods in agreement " _That she cares_."

I sigh and close my eyes "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You either tell her, which I strongly recommend" he adds "or, you move on."

I gulp and consider my options, let's say _I tell her_ what happened, and how I feel, what then? Well, she'll probably laugh in my face, tell me I was reading into the situation, tell me it was nothing more then her just being drunk, that I'm pathetic to think that someone like her would ever see someone like me that way and that we can't be friends anymore–

 _Ok, ok! I get it!_ Telling her is _out_ of the equation. It's way too stressful, and she's way out of my league anyway to ever spit in my direction. Which leaves me to the one other options.

"How do I move on?" I ask quietly and look my gaze with his.

He sighs. "You give it time, and hope for the best."

"It sounds like a terrible plan." I laugh bitterly.

"So tell her."

"Mako, _listen to me_ ," I say seriously "she _can never know_ , ok?"

"I already agreed to not tell her–"

"Not just her," I add "you can't tell Bo, or Opal, or anyone, ok? I need your full discretion here."

"I won't," he promises "but I still think you should tell her."

I shake my head "I can't."

"Korra–"

 _"I can't_!" I snap. Then I breath in, to cool myself down "Sorry..."

"It's fine," he brushes it off.

"No it's not," I sigh "it's not your fault, I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you, I'm sorry..."

"Hey, I'm happy to be here for you, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah.." I smile sheepishly.

He smiles back and hugs me again "You'll get through this, ok? We'll get through this."

"Yeah, I will." I look sideways "I think we've been neglecting the ducks."

He laughs "yeah, I guess we we have" he walks back there and continue throwing bread crumbs into the pool.

I stare at the ducks with a sad smile. How _am I_ going to get through this?

" _...and sleeping with some rando who didn't even care enough to stick around."_ her words linger in my thoughts.

She didn't mean that too, right? She doesn't know it was her.   
It's just a stupid fight, those happen, and we'll make up, and then everything can come back to normal.

I should apologize probably, I shouldn't have criticized her over her uh... _Sexual_ past, I don't really know anything about those girls or what happened between them, I guess it's just tough imagining her being with someone the way she was with me.

I take my phone out from my pocket and search her name in my contacts, I look at her number hesitantly, then close my phone.

 _Calling her now is a terrible idea,_ I decide, _the fight is still fresh, I'll call her tomorrow when we both cool down a little._

I sigh and turn back to Mako, who I see is out of bread, being chased down by a couple of hungry ducks. I laugh and shake my head, I guess everything _will_ be alright.

_______________________________________

It's been _two fucking weeks_.

Two tortures weeks of me waking up every single day telling myself today's the day I call her and apologize for everything, only to be getting cold feet and deciding on calling her tomorrow.

Maybe it wouldn't be _so hard_ if she didn't seem to be doing so well. I know _for a fact_ she hang out with Bolin and Opal a bunch of times, who are still oblivious to everything between me and her by the way, and I saw on from her Instagram she was in a bunch of _almost-seniors-party's_.

Me on the other hand? I was doing terribly. She was such a huge part of my life, that I didn't know what to do to fill that huge void. I used to hang out with her all the time, and suddenly I have nothing to do. At the beginning I called Mako, but at a certain point calling your ex because you feel lonely before it gets weird. Who am I kidding he just started going to the police academy so he doesn't have time for me anymore. I could call Bolin and Opal, but those two became inseparable at this point. after dating for almost 6 months, they practically lived together, and as much as I love them both, hanging out with a couple can get kind of... Uncomfortable.

So I mostly sat around in my room after school, but then school _ended_ , so I just sat around the entire day, trying to grow the balls to call her, but I always came up short.

So what do I do you may ask? Well, I either eat, cry or sleep. Recently I've been trying to sleep less because it appears that me feeling lonely plus missing Asami is a recipe for wet dreams. Which I won't deny I _enjoy_ for the most part– That untill I wake up, guily, ashamed and fucking horny.

So, in case anyone was wondering how my moving on process was going: it was going horribly.

I bite my lip and choke out a moan as my hand continues to work in my pants. Oh, you thought I was exaggerating? Because I wasn't. What happened was that I decided to nap, then I had the same fucking dream I always have, then I woke up with a _pulsing need_ in my core, _begging_ for release.

Not to say I didn't try to find relief with other methods. Distracting myself, rubbing my thighs together to ease the pressure, but it didn't help, and here I am.

Maybe being with her like that just made my _sexual desires_ awaken, like Asami just pressed on a button and turned it on, or more accurately, turned _me_ on.

_Asami..._

I groan and my fingers start working faster, hugging my clit, drawing random shapes around it, thrusting deeper and deeper inside me. I could almost feel her kissing my neck again, fingering my entrance, panting above me, saying my name...

 _Wait no, I think I actually heard something_.

I stop my fingers, breathing heavily "Asami?" I call, not expecting a response, I probably imagined that.

"Korra?" I hear from behind the door "Can I come in?"

My jaw drops and I pull the hand from my pants, " _I'm coming_!" I yell getting up from the bed, then I stop to chuckle at my _stupid_ choice of words. I went for the door, opening it barely believing when I see that she's actually here, standing before me with her hands in her pockets and a hesitatant expression, I would say it's a _funny coincidence_ that she came to see me just as I was _jerking off to the thought of her_ , but honestly it happens more often then I'd like admit so I guess it wasn't _that_ weird.

" _H-hey_ " I stutter when I finally find my voice.

"Hey," she said nervously "can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly if you don't like smutt and stuff I apologize 😂


	12. Dad's calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi Sato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a little late, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also THANK YOU, I can't believe anyone is even reading this, let alone so many people, I'm really grateful.  
> (And also criticism, I appreciate it too<3)
> 
> Bear with me here, it's important later on, I promise.

" _Can we talk_?"

I can barely grasp that she's _actually_ here, and all the emotions I felt in the last two weeks came flooding through me. I want to cry, and hug her, and apologize, and kiss her, all at the same time.

But instead of doing _any_ of that, I keep standing there, gaping at her, shocked, not saying a word, taking her in.

We continue to stand there, not exchanging a word, untill she finally is the first one to break this silence.

"Look, I–"

"– _I'm sorry_!" I blurt out "I'm so _so_ sorry! I'm sorry for avoiding you, and not returning your calls, and for not even telling you why–"

"– _Korra it's_ –"

"–And I completely overstepped talking like that about your dating life I barely know _anything_ about it and I shouldn't have judged you for it–"

"– _Korra, you're babbling_ –"

"–And I know I'm a _terrible_ person and I know you must hate me and I hate me too for it just know that I am truly sorry for– _Mmfh_!?"

She shuts me up, slapping her hand on my mouth, her eyes wide open with shock– probably as a result from the amount of talking I just did in such a short time.

" _Korra_ , listen carefully," She emphasizes each syllable " _I, don't, hate, you,_ ". My eyebrows shot up to my hairline in suprise. "Ok?" She narrows her eyes and scans me to make sure I understand, I nod eagerly in response.

"I'm going to remove my hand now," she states "and when I do, I expect you to function as a normal, not _completely insane_ person. _Understood_?" I nod again, and She withdraws her hand slowly but surely, while I wait quietly.

"I'm sorry," I mumble a moment later, "I'm so, _so sorry_."

"I somehow got that," she chuckled "but don't be, you weren't wrong." She got inside the room and crashed onto my bed.

"I wasn't wrong?" I ask in confusion " _Yes_ I was, _of course_ I was!" I shake my head no.

" _Nah_ , you had a point." She laughs "I'm a disgusting person, who's been unfair to a bunch of people. It's fine, I own it now."

" _Asami_!" I say in disbelief, "Don't say that!"

" _Why_?" She pulls herself into a sitting position " I'm only saying what everyone is thinking."

"Nobody is thinking that." I kneel down to look at her eye to eye "I don't think that."

"How?" She raises her head to look at me, I feel an ache in my chest when I meet her broken expression. "After I snapped at you like that only because I saw you with Mako? After what I said?"

"You were only looking out for me," I rub her knee soothingly "because you are a _good person_."

" _No_ ," she shakes her head and blinks away tears "no, _I'm not_."

I grab her chin and force her to look me in the eyes "Don't you _ever_ ," I grit my teeth and frown at her "talk like that about my best friend. _Capiche_?"

She gives a small smile "Or you'll kick my ass?"

" _Or I'll kick your ass_." I confirm with an evil smirk. I get up to sit besides her wrapping my arm around her waist, she rests her head on my shoulder with a sigh.

"Sorry about dropping in on you like that," she laughs, emberessed "I just really needed someone... I've been getting pretty lonely recently."

"Seriously? I was under the impression you were having the time of your life."

"Why is that?"

"You seemed to be doing really well on your Instagram" I admit sheepishly.

She laughs, "Is that your way of admitting you've been stalking me?"

"W-what?" I blush " _No_! Of course not!" I lie. _What_? I _missed_ her! It's not weird! _Right_?

"Relax, I'm only teasing." She chuckled "I've actually had a lot on my plate recently. I guess I'm just good at hiding it."

"Why _are_ you hiding it though?" I question.

"Just the way I've been raised? Never show weakness, smile through the pain, laugh through the tears. It's good for the business world and such." She sighs "I've... _Never_ had like an actual friend before I met you."

"Yeah, I get it, I've never had like a female friend to talk to or... " _fall head over heels for?_ "... Anything like that."

"Yeah I think you told me that," she mused and raised her head "though I distinctively remember you using the word ' _girlfriend_ '."

"You understood what I mean!" I push down another blush.

"Whatever," she laughed " _girlfriend_." She adds with a wink.

"You're never gonna let this go now are you?"

"Nah, it panicked my closeted lesbian brain _way_ too much."

"You'd _kill_ to be my girlfriend." I say with a smug smile and fake confidence, when in reality my heart was about to explode out of my chest in anticipation for what she might say next.

_Don't get your hopes up._

_I'm not getting my hopes up, I'm just... checking the water?_

_So are saying you're going to tell her?_

She opens her mouth to answer, when suddenly her phone starts ringing and we both jump from suprise, she takes it out and look at the caller ID that reads ' _Dad_ ', and her eyes go wider then I've ever seen them before.

" _Holy shit he knows_." She says under her breath and answers the phone.

"Knows wha–" she quickly puts her hand on my mouth again to gag me. Again.

She gulps "H-hey dad..." She stutters, then I hear him starting to yell on the other side of the line, but can't make out what he's saying.

I look at Asami and bring my eyebrows together in confusion, she looks scared _shitless_ , her lips are pursed together, her eyes are still as wide as before and she seems really tense.

" _Dad I'm not–.... No! She isn't_ –" she looks at me with worry, staying silent for another session of yelling which seems to freak her out even more.

"No, it's _nothing_ like that." She shakes her head, as if he could see it, then sighs. "Fine, I'll be right there. Bye." She hangs up and let out a shaky breath. "I need to go." She removes her hand from my face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

" _Nothing_!" She quickly says and gets up, putting her phone in her pocket. "I mean, it's nothing. Just my dad, I can handle him."

"Asami I've literally never seen you so freaked out."

"Forget about it. Everything is fine."

"Asami–"

"Korra. It's alright," she forces on a smile "if I don't go now, he will be pissed."

I lock our gazes, trying to get her to break and tell me what's going on, when she doesn't even flinch, I give up.

" _Fine_ ," I sigh "I'll call you later?"

" _No_!" She almost yells. Then clears "Um, don't. I'll call you, alright?"

"Yeah...?" I ask auspiciously and rub the back of my neck.

She nods "Bye Korra." And before I get to answer, she already disappeared.

"Bye..." I mumble aloud to myself. What was _that_?

_______________________________________

"So you two made up?" Mako gestures between me and Asami.

"Wait, you guys were fighting?" Bolin says with a full mouth.

" _Ew_ , gross." Asami scrunches her nose in disgust and reaches to his chin to close his mouth.

"Yeah, we were" I confirm and stab my steak, cutting a peice and bringing it up to my mouth. "But we're cool now." I say without swallowing.

"You too? Where are your manners people?"

I stick my tongue out and she punches my arm playfully.

Mako finally fot a weekend off from the academy, at first he meant to hang out just the two of us, but then Bolin overheard us making plans (perks of them living together) and invited both himself and Opal, and then Opal decided it's not nice to go out the four of us without Asami and invited her too, so it turned into a complete 'krew' hangout.

_Like the good old days._

I was kinda nervous about Mako and Asami's dynamic, since the last time they met she threatend to _murder_ him, but they seemed to be handling it maturely, though Asami did send a few glares his way, that he either ignored or didn't notice.

"When?" Mako asks and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"About a week ago." Asami answers him nonchalantly "Why?"

"You didn't mention it." He now turns to me with a questioning look.

I shrug "you were busy with police stuff."

"What was your fight about?" Opal asks curiously.

"From what I got," Mako gives me an _up-to-no-good_ smirk and continues " _Korra_ was jealous of girls who slept with _Asami_ , and _Asami_ was jealous of a random person who slept with _Korra_."

I choke on my food and start coughing uncontrollably, Asami goes beet red and starts laughing way too loudly, " _Whaaaaat_?"

When I stop _dying_ from suffocation, I add "That's... _Not_ what happened... At all..." I choke out with a blush.

" _Yeah_! Don't be ridiculous Mako."

" _Don't be ridiculous._ " I agree and look at him with a murderous glare, in which he responds with a wink.

"I am so confused." Bolin says to Opal, she rolls her eyes and leans in, whispering something in his ear that causes his eyes to widen.

"Oh, _ohhhh_ , oh, ok." He goes back to his food.

"Wait what? What did she say?" I ask, moving my glance to the two of them.

"Don't worry about it," Opal says cheerfully.

"Bolin?" Asami turns to him.

"Nothing important." He averts her gaze.

I then lock my eyes on Asami, trying to figure out what's going through her head given the situation, but I come up short.

I've been reconsidering my choice not to talk to her recently, I mean, _it's pretty stupid isn't it?_ I had the guts to _go down_ on her, but not to _talk to her_ about it? So I've been trying to figure out how she feels towards me, I even have a _fucking_ scoreboard.

Yeah, I'm _not_ kidding, it looks like this:

_She likes me:_

_1\. She likes cuddling with me._

_2\. She flirts with me (it's friendly flirting, but still)._

_3\. She gets super flustered at times (which is super adorable)._

_4\. She fucked me raw, and seemed to enjoy it._

_She doesn't like me:_

_1\. She flirts with everyone ( I think?)._

_2\. She's way out of my league._

_3\. She has one night stands occasionally._

_4\. She didn't say anything, which is curious for such a confident person._

So, pretty much tied out at this point, I've been trying to lay some hints for her, but she remains oblivious.

Or maybe she just doesn't feel the same way.

 _One or the other_.

About an hour later, we pay the check (with huge tip because Asami's rich and we're not assholes) and leave the restaurant.

"You guys wanna do anything? Get drinks or whatever? It's still early."

"We're minors." I point my thumb towards Bo and Opal.

"Ugh, _boo_!" he rolls his eyes "How about this: Asami and I will buy us some drinks and then we can go sit at the park?"

I shrug "Sounds good." _Ah, alcohol_ , liquid courage, I could use some of it right now.

"Actually I can't," Asami suprises us by saying, "I have a curfew."

"Ok, well, we can go to your place!" Bolin suggests and claps his hands together " _Loophole_!"

Asami goes paler then usual, which I didn't even know was physically possible, "That's not gonna go well with my father..." She mumbles quietly.

I look at her suspiciously, barely aware of Mako Bolin and Opal deciding we should just meet tomorrow instead, Asami looks somewhere between guilty and scared.

Ever since last week, I've been a little aware of the fact that something's off between Asami and her father. She didn't mention it, but it goes without saying.

I'm honestly _terrified_ for her. I know that Asami sees him as all she has left ever since her mother passed away, and I know how much power over her that means he possessed, and from the way she's been behaving recently, it's not such a stretch to consider him _abusing_ this power of his.

In the back of my mind I can hear her asking me if I need a ride home, to which I answer with a nod. I _hope_ he hasn't been doing anything like that. And I'd like to belive Asami would _tell me_ if he did.

But it's hard to know, she's definitely hiding something, and it from how strict he's been recently, it's a safe assumption that he might have _something_ to do with it.

_And you bet your ass I'm going to figure out what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip your waiter. Don't be an asshole.


	13. Foodless picnic

**Current day:**

"So what was it?" Tenzin asks me.

"Hm?" I turn my head to meet his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't stop until you find out, so what was it?"

"Oh, I have no idea." I laugh "I did like, some _pretty impressive_ detective work for a 17 year old, even got some advices from Mako, But Asami was a _bunker_ when she wanted. I only have a general idea of why things escalated between them, but that's about as far as I got."

"So what was your general idea?"

" _Spoilers_."

He laughs and shakes his head dismissively.

" _What_? I got pretty into that story telling." I cross my arms and lean backwards in protest.

"No, please, by all means–, continue." He gestures me with his hand.

"So, the next couple of months went by with me trying to find out two things about Asami: the first being if her father is an abuser, the second being whether or not I have a shot with her. I kept postponing the telling her part, because I was a coward teenager, and also because I focused mostly about her family dynamic. I somehow managed to both keep my sexuality and my crush on her a secret, or at least I think so, if she did know, she said nothing." I sigh.

"About halfway through my junior year, things began to escalate even more. She barely hang out with us outside of school, and when she did, it was usually somewhere far enough so that there would be nobody that could recognize us. Her father would call a lot, demanding that she comes home, and she complied. She never acknowledged that something was different, always assuring us that everything was alright and we have nothing to worry about."

_______________________________________

**5 years ago:**

"I got an answer from Republic city university today."

"You applied to Republic city university?" I ask her curiously.

"Yeah!" Her eyes lit up "It's a reputed institution, and they have a great engineering program, also I'll be close to you guys, so we could keep in touch and see each other really often."

"Will you still live in the Sato estate?" I ask curiosly and lean on my hand.

" _Fuck no_." She shakes her head and laughs.

"Huh, why wouldn't you still live in your _big ass mansion_? I bet it's better then the dorms the university offers." I try to push her further into telling me _anything_ about her life at home.

She shrugged "I need independence is all, also it's part of the experience."

"And that's it?" I push more.

She thinks for a moment "I need a place to bring girls to?"

_Not. Jealous._

"And that's it?" I repeat.

"Uh," She blinked in confusion "yeah? I mean, do I really need so many reasons to make this insignificant desicion?" She laughed.

I sigh, letting it go for the moment, "so what was their answer?"

"I got in."

I snort "That's it? They didn't offer a genius like yourself a full scholarship or something?"

She shrugged "I didn't apply, I don't need a scholarship, they should give it to someone who can't afford an expensive education like that."

" _Awww_ , you are so sweet!"

She rolls her eyes and smirk "Am not, I'm a bad bitch."

"Ya big softie!" I tease.

" _I'll kick your ass_!"

"Bring it in suger queen." I mock

She raises an eyebrow, and not even two seconds pass before I'm yanked to the ground, letting out a yelp. She grabs my arms, pinning them at the sides of my head and smirks.

It was one of the rare occasion me and Asami would hang out together, she claimed it was because of how busy she got with college applications and all of that stuff, but I'm pretty sure she's lying. We sat near a beach in a deeper part of the city. We were originaly planning on a picnic... But we forgot to bring any food, so instead we just sat there, on a blanket, talking, catching up.

"Let me go!" I laugh and struggle to get out of her grip unsuccessfully.

"Not until you say that I'm the baddest bitch around here." she says nonchalantly

" _I'm the baddest bitch around here."_ I joke smugly. The thing is, I don't really mind being pinned down beneath her like that, if you know what I mean. I could do this all day.

" _Oh_ , you're going to regret saying that hot stuff," she smirks and I gulp, then she let's one of my arms go, and starts tickling my stomach.

"S-stop!" I laugh uncontrollably and push her away from me with my free hand, "Oh, you're _dead_ Sato!"

"I'd like to see you try." Asami says with a wink. She gets up and takes a fighting stance "bring it on!"

"Hmmm, let's see," I pretend to be deep in thought, "A master in material arts such as yourself against me?" I chuckle "Hard pass."

"Fine," she crossed her arms " _chicken_." She spits out as an insult.

" _Hey_!" I protest "It's not a fair fight! It's like if you'd agree to arm wrestle with me."

She doesn't answer, instead she sits down on a picnic table next to us, tugging her sleeve upwards and puts her elbow on the surface of the table, giving me a challenging glare.

I raise my eyebrow, unimpressed. "You sure Sato?" I cross my arms and flex my mucles, trying to look intimidating.

"I'll beat you at whatever," she says, with a dead serious expression "I _never_ back down from a fight."

" _Fine_ ," I give her a smug smile and sit down in front of her, taking her hand "just prepare yourself for a _humiliating_ defeat."

Two seconds later, and she comes up on top.

" _Oh no_ ," she says sarcastically "what a _humiliating_ defeat!" She mocks me with a grin.

"I was just warning up!" I pout and bring out my arm "rematch?"

After another few victorious rounds for her , I finally give up, with a brusied defeated ego.

"I guess I don't work out at the gym enough." I mumble,

"You don't have a muscle problem," she reaches out to squeeze my bicep "obviously."

I fight my blush "So how did you win?"

"Physics." She states

"Oh, if you're winning because you're a nerd then that's fine with me."

She rolled her eyes "You're just jealous because I'm both gorgeous and brilliant."

_Jealous? No. Turned on? Maybe._

"Brilliant? Nah, you couldn't even get a scholarship."

"I didn't apply!"

"Yeah, _right_."

"I'll have you know I got into every single university I applied to." She brags with a confident smile.

"How many _did_ you apply to?"

"Um, y'know, just like, _one or two_ extras, _just in case_."

"Asami..."

"Like, _seven_." She laughs "you can never be too ready!"

" _Why_ Asami?" I groan and laugh "It was so obvious you'll get into your first choice!"

"It's good to have a backup plan." She argued "How many colleges are you planning to apply to?"

I shrugged "As many as my parents force me."

"Since when do they force you to do anything?"

"Since I befriended a car genius that gets straight A's and got into every university she applied to?"

" _Gay A's_ " she corrected.

I snort "The _fuck_ are gay A's?"

"Uh...The _A_ ' in ' _Asami_ '?" She suggests.

I blink at her and burst out laughing, she quickly joins and we both laugh our asses off until our stomachs hurt and there's tears in both our eyes.

"Oh my _god_ ," I say, breathing heavily "when did you think of that one?"

"Just now," She wiped away her tears from her cheeks with a huge childish grin "I'm a crack up."

"That you are," I agree "we should do this more often."

She snorts "I wish."

"Well, why not?" I try, hoping for some more information. A _gain_.

"Oh you know," she laughs "senior life is a busy life and all."

"But you said you already applied to the universities."

" _Yeah_ but–"

"–And you got all the answers already."

"Sure, _but_ –"

"–So I guess you're not busy with college stuff anymore."

"Well, you know," she starts rambling "I still have to let the university know you're coming to then next week and do all of arrangements, and then pay, and there's still school and everything, I'm sorry, it's just a lot right now."

I sigh " _Asami_ ," I stare deep in her eyes with a serious expression and see her visibly gulp, "you would tell me if something was wrong, _right_?"

She looks hesitant, her eyes locked with mine, green clashing with blue, for a moment she looks like she's gonna say something, then her eyes goes over my shoulder and widen.

I look back and my heart drops when I see a certain male character that I can recognize from a certain family portrait.

_Hiroshi Sato, himself, walking towards us._

I clench my fists and feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I jump up to my feet and starts walking Infront of him to block his way, frowning. I don't know much at the moment, but I do know this: he was _not_ getting to Asami right now.

" _Hello_ mr. Sato, how are you?" I say coldly.

He narrows his eyes and scans me up and down, "Korra, I presume?" He asks me in a calm tone.

"Yep, that's me." I can see Asami closing her eyes slowly and pinching the bridge of her nose from the corner of my eye.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," He says in a way that makes it sound like meeting me is anything but a pleasure, "my daughter talks about you quite a lot."

I raise an eyebrow, _does she now? That's interesting... Wait focus._ "We're good friends." I answer and shrug, I'll have to ask her about it later.

"Yes, I'm sure." He tried to bypass me but I move sideways to block him again.

"Y'know, were kind of in the middle of something." I muse and tighten my jaw

"And I apologize for interrupting," Hiroshi answers, getting irritated, "but I assure you, this is important."

"Why aren't you still at work?" I suddenly hear Asami behind me, I have no idea when she even got up and went here "How did you know where to find me?"

"A colleague of mine saw you here, so I came to pick you up."

"I have a car."

"As I said, it's an emergency." He grits his teeth, "I'd appreciate it if you just came with me."

"But I–"

" _Now_ , Asami."

Her back straighten up, and she takes a deep breath.

" _Fine_." She says calmly.

"Asami, " I turn to her "don't–"

"– _Listen_ , it's fine." She says to me quietly "I can handle him, just trust me on this."

" _But_ –"

"– _Trust me."_ She pleads, and I melt. I can't seem to say no to her, even when I should, even when I need too. I just can't.

"Stay safe?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Asami smiles at me, "Always." She turns to her dad "Let's go." She follows him and they both get out of sight.

I grunt in frustration and kick a rock on the sand, _what's going on with them? Why won't she tell me?!_

_Also good job on making your crushe's dad to like you._

I don't care what he thinks though, _fuck that guy,_ Asami could probably take him in a fight, but he's still being an asshole right now, interrupting our dat- _hang out_ , and then dragging her away leaving me stranded here–

That's when I realize, I'm in the middle of _nowhere_ , and I don't have a ride home, and it's really fucking far.

I sigh and dials Mako's number, bouncing my leg nervously, still worried about Asami.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey Mako," I say sheepishly "can you come pick me up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Asami can handle herself.


	14. It was just a stupid fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Asami?

I knock on the mansion's door fast and eagerly, still heaving from my ran to here. I don't stop the knocking for a moment, until suddenly the door opens and I trip, almost falling in.

"You shouldn't be here." I hear a familiar voice that I haven't heard in a while, speaking with a harsh tone.

_So she's alive then._

_Good._

_Now I can kill her._

"I shouldn't be here?" I say in disbelief, raising my head to look at her, she holds an unreadable expression and doesn't even flinch when I give her a piercing gaze. "I wouldn't _have_ to be here if you'd just pick up your damn phone!"

It's been months since I last talked to her, after our sort of picnic woth her dad incident she stopped answering her phone, she officially stopped hanging out with the krew altogether, which wouldn't be the worst thing in the world except she didn't talk to us at school either. Then she suddenly stopped coming to school too, that's when I realized that whatever was going on with her was much more serious then I initially thought.

"I was _busy_ ," she shrugged and crossed her arms, staring at me blankly "I didn't have any time to return your calls."

"You we're busy?" I repeat in a skeptical tone "You weren't even at school for an entire month!" I exclaim, getting irritated with how _calm_ she is "Busy doing what?!"

"Just family stuff, that's it."

"So you couldn't fucking text me? Just a simple ' _hi_ ' once in awhile to let me know that you're alive?" I ask in disbelief "I was worried sick!"

"You had no reason to worry, I don't _need_ anyone watching over me, I'm not a baby. And as I _already_ _told you_ , I was busy," she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "I don't know what else to say to you Korra."

"What do you mean you don't know what else to say to me?!" I felt like pulling my hair out from frustration, this conversation was leading nowhere "you've been avoiding me for _months_ , You weren't talking to me, or meeting with me, or even _looking_ in my direction! Then one day you disappear all together not answering the fucking phone for an entire fricking month and you don't have anything to say to me? Not a fucking word?!"

She frowns and get out of the house, closing the door behind her "No, quite frankly, I don't. because I don't _owe_ you _anything_ , let alone an explanation on how I decide to live my life!" She spits out, her voice full of hostility and venom.

 _Ouch, that hurt_.

"You don't owe me an explanation?" I say while trying to ignore the lump in my throat, "How can you even say that?" I ask.

"Because this is a _family_ matter," she says under her breath with a jarring tone and an eye roll "and last time I checked, you are not a family member, unless I forgot marrying you?"

I inhale deeply " _No_." I say in a piercing tone "But as your friend," _I'm really not sure where we stand at this point_ " I believe I reserve a right to ask what's wrong with you."

"What's _wrong_ with me?" Her eyes widen in shock and anger, her eyebrows were drawn closer to each other wrinkling her forehead "I'll have you know Korra, that nothing is _wrong_ with me, and you have some _nerve_ to come to _my house uninvited_ and suggest that something is _wrong with me_ –"

" _No that's not what I_ –"

"– _In fact_ , I've been doing great." She interrupted and glared at me with fire burning in her eyes, causing me to gulp "If anything, maybe something is wrong with _you_."

I bring my eyebrows together with anger "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, people drift appart, it's a part of life, and the fact you can't seem to accept it is a little bit concerning."

My eyes started seeing red "Drift appart?! Is that what you call pushing me away for no apparent reason?!"

"I do have a reason." She contradicted with a shrug.

"Well then, by all means, _continue_! Let's hear it" I gestured with my hand for her to continue.

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly "I'm going to be an university student now Korra, I'll be studying constantly and won't have time to come running to you every time you're a little bored."

I raise an eyebrow " _That's_ your good reason? _Seriously_?" I snort "you have _no idea_ what will happen or how mich time you'll have on your hands, heck, _Mako_ thought he wouldn't have time for anything yet he and I still speak to one another every single day."

The mention of Mako's name made her frown deepen "With all due respect for _Mako_ , and there isn't a lot of it," she said with a harsh breath, visibly annoyed "he's a fucking beat cop who's qualification process consists of about six months at the police academy. I on the other hand, will be getting my degree in engineering which will take at least a few _years_ , there's a huge ass difference."

"RCU is less then half an hour drive from our highschool! That's no excuse!"

"We'll be at different places in life! It doesn't fit! Our _lives_ wouldn't fit!" She emphasizes "Move on already! Stop being so needy all the time!"

"Needy?" I grit my teeth.

She nods "Yeah, _needy_. And it's honestly suffocating. You check in on me _constantly_ , and called me approximately _ten thousand times_ in the last few _weeks_ , you keep expecting to be included in every single aspect of my life that you have no business in, and you can't seem to let go! I don't have any space to catch my breath because no matter what I do or where I go I always seem to find _you_ there!" She exclaims.

" _Because I_ –" I stop myself, this is a _terrible_ time to confess my feelings, not in a middle of a fight, _not like this._

"Because you _what_ Korra?" She said, her eyes filled with rage.

" _Because that's what friends do_ ," I say with the softest most sincere voice I can gather at the moment "they stick up with each other, they have each other's backs. They don't just get up and leave when things get tough."

" _I guess we're not friends then_."

The weight of the words was dawning on me, the meaning of them. The realization of what she said so nonchalantly felt like a stab to my chest. My hands started shaking uncontrollably, anxiety started bubbling inside me, my heart shattered to about a million pieces. I dropped my gaze to the floor, my eyes burning with tears.

" _I guess we're not_." I reply, trying to keep the emotions out of my voice unsuccessfully, still unable to look her in the eyes, processing the situation.

She sighs "Korra I–"

"No, _it's fine_ ," my voice betrayed me "it really is fine, I know when I'm not wanted." I laugh bitterly.

It went quiet between us, the reality of the situation hit me hard. My breath became heavy, my heart was racing in my chest and I felt knots building up in my stomach.

After a long, loaded pause, I managed to build up the courage to lift my head and look at her.

Her lips are parted and she looked like she has something she wants to say, but she stops herself. Her mascara is smeared all over her cheeks, I guess she was crying as well, but I don't even care at this point. All I can focus on is the fact that this might be the last time I see her face, her beautiful, angelic perfect face. The fact this might be the last time I hear her soft voice. The fact that our last interaction before this was our last casual conversation, our last laughs together, our last embraces.  
It makes me wanna reach out and hug her, or to drop to my knees and _beg_ her to stay, to tell her everything that happened between us all those months ago, everything I felt towards her, kiss her as passionately as I'm physically able to.

 _But I don't do any of that, I can't_.

Instead, I let out a shaky breath and starts walking away, dragging my heavy feet that match my heavy heart. _How can I just go? How will I even live without her in my life?_

I stop and look behind my shoulder, drinking her in one last time. She's still standing at the entrance to her house, hugging herself, watching me leave.

"Goodbye Sam's... Have a nice life." I tell her, barely keeping my voice from trembling. And with that, I sprint away, wiping away tears from my eyes. Not hearing her answer, if she even answered me at all.

_Is this really it?_

_This can't be it, right?_

_It was just a stupid fight_ , she was probably just upset to begin with, and took it out on me. She'll come around, she didn't mean it, and neither did I, we couldn't have meant it, it couldn't be real, _it was just a stupid fight._

Maybe I'll call her tomorrow and apologize for the things I said, or maybe she'll call me and apologize. Maybe it would take a few days, weeks even, but eventually we'll get through this. And one day a few years from now, the two of us will sit down and laugh about how dramatic and absurd we were behaving, and how easily we resolved this later on, because _it was just a stupid fight._

That's what it is, a funny story to discuss over coffee, something to amuse ourselves with but not stress over, because at the end the fight was meaningless, _It was Just a stupid fight_.

_It was just a stupid fight._

_It was just a stupid fight._

_It was just a stupid fight!_

_So why does this feel like the end?_

I stop at a random tree and lean against it, slowly sliding down and sitting on the sidewalk, I hug my knees and burry my face in my arms, sobbing hard.

_She was my everything._

_She was my 'it'._

_And now she's gone_.

At the end I guess she just didn't care for me as much as I thought she did, I was holding onto this friendship for dear life because of how I felt towards her, and as a result I couldn't see how much I suffocated her, love blinded me.

She never needed me, not in the same sense I needed her.

She was right too, people do grow apart from one another, it was just a part of life. But I always felt like me and Asami will always be friends, for better and for worse. I thought I could always count on her to have my back, I could always relay on her. I knew I would always be there for her, and I was confident she felt the same way.

_I just assumed we'd stay friends forever._

How _pathetic_ is that? How could I be so naive?

For her I was just one of those people, that come and go, just another temporary person and nothing more, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forget her.

I raised my head and leaned it against the tree, wiping away the moisture in my eyes. I don't know how much time I sat there, thinking, occasionally noticing a few pedestrians giving me worried glances, a few even asked if everything was alright, I only gave them a fake smile and assured them everything was _fine_.

But _nothing_ was fine, it was the opposite of fine. My entire world was _burning_ , my reality was _drifting away_ from me, slipping beneath me.

And no matter how much I'd reach out to grab it, or how hard I'll try to get it back to normal, nothing will ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	15. Crashed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search.

" _Korra_!" Bolin calls me while barging into my room.

I groan and shut my eyes, trying to ignore the metal dagger stabbing my brain.

I rub my temples " _What_?" I shoot out with a harsh breath.

"You look like shit."

" _Thanks_ ," I say sarcastically and sit up on my bed, looking our gazes "did you come all the way here just to tell me that?"

"Are you hangover right now?" He asked, suspicious.

" _No_ ," I answer quickly "I mean yes, I mean...– Ugh, _whatever_!" I say with a growl.

"You shouldn't be drinking that much." He scolds me and cross his arms.

"Spare me, dad." I say with an eye roll "What did you need anyways?"

"Have you seen Asami lately?"

I snort "we're not exactly on speaking terms."

"C'mon Korra, please?"

I lay back down "The last time I saw her she was at her house, it was about a week ago."

He sighs "No, I checked, she's not there."

"Then I don't know where she is." I answer nonchalantly.

"Jesus Christ Korra! Your best friend is _missing_ , she deleted her Instagram, she doesn't answer her phone, even her senior friends haven't heard from her, and you don't give a _shit_?"

"She's not missing, and she's not my best friend." I spit out "I used to give a shit, and look where that got me."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course she is."

"No, she's not." I snap and stand up, stumbling a little "You can ask _her_ is you don't believe me, cause she told me that herself."

"She's obviously going through something," He said calmly "you can't hold it against her, people with mental health issues say stuff they don't mean."

I suck in a breath, I want to believe him, but I don't want to hold onto false hope. She said what she said, and I need to deal with it.

"She's probably at RCU," I say "It's around the time when people leave to college, that's where she was supposed to go."

He nods "let's go then, Mako's outside in the car."

" _What_?" My eyebrows shot up "No, no I'm not coming, we're not friends."

He rolls his eyes "if she'll talk to anyone, it would be you."

" _But_ –"

" _No buts_ , I'm not asking." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the house, we got into the car. I sat down quietly when Bolin explained to Mako where we're headed, and stayed silent for the entire ride, ignoring Mako's speech about how I shouldn't drink away my feelings, and how irresponsible it is and blah blah blah.

We finally get to the campus, we leave the car and go to the lobby. We enter, and head to the counter, I stop and cross my arms a few feet away from it so that I could still hear what's going on. Bolin gives me a dirty look and stands besides me while Mako keeps walking towards it.

"Hello," he greets the guy behind the bar and leans his elbows on it "we're looking for a student named Asami Sato? Can you tell us where we can find her?"

"How are you related to her?" The guy asks.

"We're her friends." Mako responds, I grit my teeth at the word ' _friends_ '.

"Certainly," he nods "just a moment please." He turns to his computer, narrows his eyes in concentration and starts typing quickly. We wait quietly for about two minutes, before he turns back to Mako.

"I'm sorry, she's not here." The guy says apologetically.

"Do you know when she'll get here?" Mako starts tapping his fingers on the counter nervously.

"No, I meant she doesn't go to this university."

I sober up immediately, _what? This can't be!_ "That has to be a mistake," I say loudly to them and walk to the counter "check again." I tell the guy.

He shakes his head "no mistake, she doesn't go here."

"Does she have a file? What does it say?" I press on eagerly, she has to be here.

He turns back to the computer "It says here she was supposed to study here," he reads aloud "but she called to tell us she won't be coming about a week ago."

My heart dropped "That's impossible," I shake my head "she _really_ wanted to go here."

"I don't know what else to tell you miss, all I know is that she's not a RCU student."

I let out a shaky breath and start panicking, _why isn't she here_? She said she got into RCU, she said she will be going here. Did she lie? _Why would she lie?_

 _Unless something happened to her_.

My heart drops and I turn to look at Mako, who is frowning slightly, still facing the guy.

"Does it say where she is?" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No, and even if it did, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you." The guy sighed.

"Does it say if she's ok?" My voice was trembling with fear and worry, I turn my gaze back to the guy, and he looks at me a sad smile.

"I'm just a university official miss."

Mako sighs "Thank you anyways," he tells him and grabs my arm "let's go."

"Go _where_?" I say with a shaky voice, filled with emotion, my leg bouncing nervously "We have _no idea_ where she is, she could be anywhere!"

He sighs " _Korra_ , you need calm down– "

"–What if something happened to her?" I started feeling like I can't breathe, I could hear my pulse ringing in my ears "What if something happened to her and the last memory she'll have of me is me yelling at her? Is us fighting?"

"Shit Korra, your hyperventilating," he said with concern and put his hands on my shoulder "just _breath_ , ok?"

I almost snort dissmisevly at his dumb advice. _No shit Sherlock_ , I think to myself, _what did you think I was trying to do? suffocate?_

After a few more moments, I'm finally able to catch my breath and calm down a little, Mako is stroking my hair soothingly, I almost wanna cry, but after this long, stressful week I had, it kinda feels like I don't have any tears left to do that.

" _Nothing_ happened to her," Mako assured me "we'll talk to her father, see if we need to file a missing person report–"

"Her father?" I stopped listening after that word, my worry replaces almost immediately with rage " _Hiroshi_?"

"Ah... Yeah...?" Mako said, confused from my sudden change in manners.

My blood was boiling, _Hiroshi Sato_ , he _gotta_ have something to do with that, why didn't I think about it sooner? I feel the adrenaline rushing through me, I knew something was off with that guy, if he did _anything_...

I jump back to reality when Mako snaps his fingers infront of my eyes.

"You're there?" He asked.

I blink "Yeah." I answer and grit my teeth "Take me to the Sato estate."

_______________________________________

Mako knocks on the door, I stand behind him, clenching my fists so hard my fingernails are digging into my skin. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, before he–

"Hello, can I help you?"

_Too late._

My vision turned red the moment I recognized his voice, I push past Mako and barge into the mansion, grabbing Hiroshi by his shirt and crashing him back first against the wall besides him, I can vaguely hear Mako calling my name past the loud sound of heartbeat in my ears, I look at Hiroshi, who looks shocked but somehow still fucking _calm_ , which irritates me even further. what is it with this family and looking _so calm_ all the _fucking time_?!

" _Where. Is. She_?" I say slowly and grit my teeth.

"It's none of your concern." He says flatly.

My eyes widen in rage and I bump him against the wall harder making him gasp.

"I didn't ask whether or not it's _my concern_ ," I let out with a harsh breath "I asked _where the fuck is she_!"

"Korra, let him go" Mako pleads behind me.

"Fuck that," I spit out, without even glancing towards him "this asshole did something, I _know_ he did. She always seemed either terrified or enraged while talking about her, I'll _kill_ that motherfucker!"

Hiroshi's mouth turned into a flat line, and he looked at me with an empty gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I ever wanted was whats best for my daughter." He finally says.

I snort mockingly "And what is best for your daughter?"

"Having a future," he emphasized "and for that she needed to be away from your bad influence."

His answer striked me, so much so that I loosen my grip and move backwards a little.

"What are you talking about?" I urge him.

"She's alright, she's _safe_ ," he assures me "she's safe from _you_ , and you'll never get your claws on her again."

"No," my voice shook "no, you're wrong about me."

"Am I? Because I know exactly what I saw," he said with venom dripping from his voice "I saw a _spoiled, ungrateful brat_ , who caused my Asami a lot of anxiety and sleepless nights, who couldn't _take a hint_ when my daughter said she didn't want you in her life, and who can't seem to stop _drooling_ over her best friend!"

My heart stopped beating.

 _Is this really how it looked from her side_?

I need to leave.

I back up, stumbling, and start walking away, when I get out of the house Mako grabs my arm to stop me and turned me around.

"You shouldn't listen to him," Mako said "it's just Hiroshi."

Yeah, it's _just Hiroshi_ , he doesn't know shit. Asami seemed to resent him everytime he called, he was just saying that to get me away from her.

Not that he even needed to, I have no way to ever find her, I wouldn't even know where to start.

"I'm going home" I told him quietly.

He nodded "Let me drive you there."

" _No_ ," I said with a piercing tone "I'll walk, I need... I need to clear my mind."

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

He sighs "alright then."

I turn around and leave, stuffing my hands in my pockets, walking silently, deep in thoughts.

At least I know that she's alright.

From the way he talked, he seemed to actually care about her, in his own fucked up way.

At least enough so that I'd believe he wouldn't physically hurt her.

He just wanted her away from me, that explains pretty much everything that happened with her in the last year.

But why?

When was I ever a bad influance? I always did my best, _didn't I_? I never took her for granted, _right_?

 _I need to talk to her_.

With shaky hands, I pick up my phone and dial her number, not really focusing on where I'm going.

"Pick up, _pick up_..." I groan, as if it would make her do so.

" _We're Sorry, the number you're trying to reach is unavailable, please leave a voicemail after the beep."_

_Beep!_

" _Hey Sam's_ ," I sigh "I was really hoping you'll pick up the phone... I was just at your house, and I need to speak with you."

I pause, thinking what to say.

"I don't really know why I'm calling, our last conversation seemed pretty final... But I really don't really like how things ended between us that day.

You meant the world to me, you still do. I've been really worried about you those past few months, that's why I was so upset with you last week, I should've been more patient, more understanding, I'm really sorry.

I feel like too much has gone without saying in our friendship, and a lot of it is my fault, I guess I wasn't honest with you like I should've, and I was pushing you away without even noticing because of that.

You'll probably never hear this voicemail, but I need to say this. I need to get this off my chest.

I love you, Asami."  
  
  


I suddenly hear someone beeping at me, and I snap my head to the side, looking for the source.

The last thing I see is a pair of headlights.

Then everything goes _black_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn't seem that way, but I swear to god I am building up to a happy ending.


	16. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going back to work tomorrow.  
> Which means I'll be pretty busy from now on.  
> I'll still try to post daily, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Also brace yourselves– a lot is going on in this chapter, I was actually waiting to get to this part for the longest time.
> 
> See you tomorrow! (Hopefully.)

I don't remember any physical pain.

_Not from the accident at least._

Waking up on the hospital bed on the other hand, that was a different story.

I can vaguely remember that moment, slowly drifting back to consciousness, feeling like everything is _burning_ , like my entire body was just broken, _like I've been hit by a car_.

I was later informed that the latter was true.

I remember the doctors running tests and asking me questions which I could barely hear over the pain and the sound of my own heavy breathing.

I don't remember answering any of them, but I probably did, because the next thing I remember, is my mother crying into my father's shoulder.

The thing I remember the clearest is the moment I realized I can't feel my legs.

The doctors explained my injuries to me, using a bunch of complicated medical terms which I could barely comprehend and definitely couldn't pronounce. In a nutshell– I was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down.

"But we _are_ confident you'll get back on your Feet in no time." The doctor assured me.

I don't answer, staring blankly to the side.

"Could you leave us alone please?" My mother asks the doctor politely, she nods and exits the room.

I feel my mother put her hand on my shoulder and squeezing it "This is good news Korra."

"This is _relatively_ good news." I shot back, snapping my head in hear direction, causing her to jump back in suprise "Sorry." I mumble.

" _It's fine_ ," she sighs "Korra, you got lucky here, if the driver didn't hit the brakes in time–"

"I know, I could've died."

"But you _didn't_ ," she urges "you survived that, and you'll get through this too."

"This is all my fault," I whispered quietly and my eyes filled with tears "if I only focused on where I was going..."

_If I only told her sooner, none of this would've happened._

"I won't hear it," I hear my father saying and he kneels down besides me "there's no use in blaming yourself, whatever happened happened, and now all you can do is focus on the future, because you _will_ get better."

"How are you so sure about that?"

  
"Because you're the second most stubborn person I know, _after me of course,_ " I choke down a laughter at the remark "you're a _fighter_ , you've always been, and you'll fight through this _and win_."

I give him a sad smile.  
 _He's right, i am a fighter._  
 _I can't give up._

That thought held me on the first few days of physical therapy, I felt determination burning inside me.

Then a few days, turned into a few weeks.

Which brings me to the next kind of pain– the _mental_ pain.

It was much more memorable, because unlike the physical, I wasn't sure if it would ever go away.

I remember the frustration when I felt like I wasn't making any progress.

I was impatient, so when I didn't start walking immediately after one session, I was already discouraged.

And though they would never say it aloud, I could see my parents getting disappointed too.

I remember thinking about her, wishing she was there to stroke my hair soothingly and assure me everything will be alright.

I wished she was there to hold me when everything was falling apart.

I wished she was there because I realized how much easier it would be to learn how to walk again if I knew I was walking into her warm embrace.

I remember Mako calling her when he thought I was sleeping or out of hearing range, he left her hundreds of voicemails, telling her she needs to suck it up, to grow some balls and come to see me, that I need her there.

He did that so frequently, that one day she changed her number altogether.

It was clear to me that if she knew I was in a car accident, she'd come barging in with tears in her eyes and a pale face, no matter how much we fought or how much she may hate me, she'd come.

So it was safe to assume she didn't hear his voicemails.

Which also meant she didn't listen to mine either.

_So I had to move on._

I took all of our memories together, everything I felt towards her, everything in my brain that had anything to do with Asami Sato and locked it inside a box, pushing everything about her away, never mentioning her name again, as if she never existed in the first place.

I focused solely about getting better, but when a few weeks turned into a few months and it was clear the doctors also weren't too thrilled with the results, I started to give up on it altogether.

"They want us to send you to therepy," my dad said.

"I'm already in therepy." I rolled my eyes.

He shook his head "Not physical therapy, _therepy_ therepy. They think you may have a mental block."

"I _don't_ have a mental block." I answer him with irritation "what I do have on the other hand is two _useless_ legs!"

"We know you're frustrated _but_ –"

" _Of course I'm frustrated_!" I snap "Some crazy driver hit me, and now I can't dress myself, or cook myself or do _anything_ for myself! And this whole time, my friends have been off going on with their lives while I'm stuck here with those doctors and they can't even help me!"

The room went silent, my words lingering in the air.

"That came out wrong..." I admitted quietly.

"Listen Korra," my dad sighed "you can't give up, the fight will be worth it all at the end, I promise."

"We found you a therepist," my mom adds "his name is Dr. Tenzin, we scheduled for you to meet with him tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Do you really think it would help?" I ask quietly

She gave me a sad smile _"what do you have to lose?"_

_______________________________________

**Current day:**

Dr. Tenzin looked at me with a soft smile and handed me a box of tissues.

I took one out and blew my nose.

"Sorry," I smile in emberessment with tears spilling uncontrollably from my eyes "this was not an easy time."

"I remember," he nods "when you first came in here, you were frustrated and felt as if you're broken, you were so unhopeful about the future that you didn't even give yourself a chance to heal, you pretty much gave up without a fair try."

He pauses for a moment, then continues.

"But we _broke through_ that barrier, and once we did, you started making impressive progress in no time at all. You were much more relaxed and patient, and when results started showing, the fire and determination burning in your soul returned, and I couldn't have been prouder."

I smile at him " it was quite a journey."

He returns the smile "And about Asami, I assume you've never heard from her again, right?"

I sigh and nod in confirmation.

"Well, from what I've heard, it seems to me like you've once again, didn't give yourself a chance to heal properly, and that's why you keep coming back to your relationship with her."

I tilt my head in confusion"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She meant so much to you, that lingering on what happened was very painful to you, so you decided to push it away, act as if none of it ever happened, but it _did_. And you needed to _feel_ those feelings in order to move on, you need to find closure."

"I can't find closure," I argue "I have _no idea_ what happened to her."

"I meant closure with yourself, with what happened, with how you felt towards her, everything."

" _Oh_ ," I rub the back of my neck "so basically you're saying I should feel it through?"

"Pretty much," he laughs "and let me know how it went in our next session."

"Wait it's already over?" I snap my had to the clock, to see that it's not only over, but it has been over for about half an hour now.

" _Sorry_ ," I blush in emberessment "I didn't notice the time." I laugh and get up to leave.

" _Korra_ , wait." He says and I stop.

"You mentioned finding closure with Asami," he interlocks his fingers and lean forward "do you think it would help you?"

" _Yes_ ," I answer quickly, not even needing to stop and consider it, god knows how many times I already did that "knowing her side of the story, filling all those missing gaps, it would help clear a lot of things up for me."

"And if you _did_ have a chance to find closure with her, would you want that?" He asks curiously.

I stop to think, _seeing Asami again?_ It could bring up a lot of repressed emotions. _But isn't this what I needed?_ To let myself _feel_ everything I ignored? To finally get a _reason_ as to why things went south? Isn't this my best chance to move on?

"Yeah." I answer eventually, after a long pause "Yeah, I think I would."

He smiles at me "Goodbye Korra, take care."

I smile back "I will, see you next time."

_______________________________________

Things have been going well.

My session with Tenzin last week has proved to be useful, finally telling someone that story and talking about it felt like weight of my chest.

Not to say that I didn't still think about her a lot, _I did_. But this time instead of immediately scolding myself for it, I let myself linger on it, which helped me a lot

I'm _not_ over it yet.

Maybe I'll _never_ forget about it completely.

_And that's ok._

I enter my apartment, throw my keys into the bowl on the kitchen's counter and take out a bag of Doritos.

How can I even _still_ eat? I literally _just_ got back from a celebration dinner with Mako, Bolin and Opal, who just got engaged. I know, it's _crazy_.

 _I guess my appetite is my super power,_ I chuckle to myself.

I crash on the couch and open my bag, browsing through netflix, trying to decide what to watch while stuffing my face with Doritos, suddenly my phone rings and I groan, I probably forgot something in the restaurant.

I pick it up without sparing a glance at the caller ID and answer quickly "Yeah, Bolin, what did I forget this time?"

A pause.

_"Um... Hello... I'm not... I'm not Bolin..."_

My eyes widen in shock and the phone slips out of my hands and falls to the couch. I stay frozen for a few more moments before finally reaching back to my phone.

_This can't be._

"Asami?" I say under my breath.

_"Oh, you're there, and you recognize me, that's... Good."_

_As if I could ever forget this voice._

"I'm hallucinating, right?" I say, still in shock "I mean, this is _impossible_! How would you even get this number?"

" _Apperanatly, we share a therepist."_

"Oh," so when I was talking about how I was _hopelessly inlove with her_ , how I _slept with her_ while drunk and how I used to constantly _rub one out_ while _daydreaming_ _about her_ , he knew _exactly_ who I was talking about?

 _This is so embarrassing_.

"Is he even allowed to give you my contact info?" I laugh nervously, still unable to believe that I'm actually talking to _her_.

"Didn't _he ask you anything about it?"_

I thought back, and a particular thing he said came to mind:

' _And if you did have a chance to find closure with her, would you?'_

"I... Guess he did?" I answer hesitantly "I thought it was hypothetical."

_"Oh, um, if you wanted me to hang up, that's fine–"_

" _No_!" I almost yell, Cutting her off "No," I repeat, this time calmly "I just... This is just... I'm confused. Why are you calling me?"

I hear her sigh " _I don't really know myself, I guess you've been on my mind a lot since I uh..."_ she clears her throat " _Left_."

My heart skipped a bit. _Seriously_? _Already_? I slap myself internally, _get it together!_ "You've been on my mind too." _Why did I say that?_

She doesn't linger on it though. _"I bet you have a lot of questions."_

"I do,"

" _Well_ ," she hesitates " _if you wanted, we could maybe um... Meet up sometimes? And I can answer them for you?"_

" _Oh_ ,"

 _"Only if you wanted to!_ " She quickly adds _"I mean you probably hate me for everything that happened which is completely understandable but um I'd love– I mean, I'll be fine with meeting up and talking sometimes if thats what you want."_ She rambles

My heart started racing, so much so that I was certain it would explode out of my chest. _She wants to meet up? I'm not the only one who needs closure? Does she want to meet up just so that she could clear her conscience? Will I ever be at peace after hearing why she left?_

_Will I ever be at peace if I said no right now?_

" _I don't_ ," I say "I mean, hate you, I don't hate you. I'm sure you had your reasons to do what you did."

" _Ok_ ," she said, breathing out in relief " _and um, the meeting part?_ "

I inhale deeply before speaking.  
"I'd... _like_ that," I answer softly "but, I have one condition."

" _Oh_?"

"Yeah...I'm just... I'm not the _only one_ who deserves to hear those answers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it feels like it took forever to get here.
> 
> Hopefully you guys are as excited as I am.


	17. Highschool reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what Asami's been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an effort and managed to release another chapter here.
> 
> I'm actually really excited about it all. A lot has changed from my original plan along the way (for the better) but this has been planned from the start.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

I tap my fingers nervously on the table, my back bent slightly to the side so that I had a good visual on the entrance to the restaurant.

"She's late," Mako mentioned.

"She'll be here." I answer confidently.

"I'm just saying, Asami's _never_ late."

"You _didn't_ hear her," I snap and turn my gaze to him for a moment "she sounded _genuine_ , like she actually wanted to make this right." I turn back to look at the entrance.

"It _has_ been a few years," Opal adds "you have no idea what she's like now."

"C'mon bro, aren't you even a little excited to reunite?" Bolin asked him

"I have no idea why I'm even here," Mako complained "she never even liked me!"

To be truthful, I had my own selfish motives to bring all of them here.

I mean, sure they were friends with her too, I'm sure they're curious as to what happened with her, and I really do think they deserve to get answers as to why she left. but I mostly insisted on them coming because I was _terrified_.

I have _no idea_ what Asami's like these days, and I have no idea what even caused her to leave, what if she snaps at me? What if she says her fleeing was even partially my fault?

So I got a buffer.

"Can we _at least_ order food? I'm after an 8 hour shift, I'm starving!" Mako says and I roll my eyes, not sparing him a glance.

Then my eyes widen when I see a tall, raven haired figure walking into the restaurant and, looking around for a bit before addressing the hostess.

I could _never_ get this one wrong, it was definitely her.

First thing I notice is that she looks _exactly_ the same– Obviously more mature, but she still had her flawless silky hair flowing over her shoulder and onto her back, she still had her perfect smile which she gave the hostess while speaking to her, she still had her perfect figure with curves in all the right places.  
After all these years, she still looked like a _goddamn model_.

Second thing I notice is her clothing choice.  
She was wearing ripped grey jeans and a black tank top which contrasted with her milky skin, which in it of itself was pretty normal, except that she topped it off with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist, which made me chuckle.

I mean, that is _so gay_.

 _She's either out or oblivious_.

She raises her gaze and starts looking around again, searching the room thoroughly this time, until she locks eyes with me, and I can see the recognition spreading throughout her face.

That's when I notice the third thing: I'm _not_ as over her as I initially thought.

I guess Tenzin was right, maybe I did push it back so much that I could never really move on, maybe I was just repressing it all. And now all those familiar feelings... Butterflies in my stomach, warmth spreading in my chest, heart rate rising... Everything just _resurfaced_. It's not that I immediately started liking her again, its more like I never stopped

Time seemed to slow down as she walked towards us, my eyes were glued to her and I had trouble catching my breath, I stopped taping on the table altogether and just sat there, mesmerized.

She stopped at the front of the table, looking at us hesitantly "Uh, _hey_ guys..." She said with a nervous smile, and at the sound of her actual voice and the sight of her actual smile, my insides turned to jelly.

This is _actually real_ , this is _actually happening._

_Don't freak out._

_It's too late for that! ABORT MISSION_!

Just say ' _hi_ ' back, it's _not that hard_!

I open my mouth to answer but I can only let out a a small breath, unable to find my words. Instead I just keep standing there, gaping at her like a fool, until Mako leans over to reach for my chin and close my mouth, then he pulls back shaking his head dismissively with a mocking smirk, I feel the blood's rushing to my face from emberessment.

You just made a _fool of yourself_ Infront of your _highschool crush_.

 _Yep_.

And perhaps your _current crush_.

_Shut up._

Bolin got up from his chair and walked towards her, then with a sudden movement he literally _grabbed_ her and crashed into her with an embrace. It caught her by suprise and she yelped in response, but soon enough she relaxed and melted into his arms.

Maybe I should get up and hug her too?

_No that's weird._

_But_... She's reacting well to Bolin.

Let's say you _do try_ to get up, will your knees even function at all right now?

... _fair point._

"It's _soooooo_ good to see you again!" He exclaimed and let her go finally with a huge grin.

"It's good to see you too!" She laughed "still the same old Bolin..."

" _Yep_!" He laughed too and sat back down "Jesus I can't believe you were in Republic city the _entire time_!"

"Um, actually I wasn't, I just came back to town two months ago, for–"

"For the trial?" Mako suggested, and I draw my eyebrows together with confusion.

She nodded " _Hi_ Mako."

"Asami."

She turned to Opal "Hey."

"Hey you..." Opal beamed.

Then she turned to me with a geniune smile, showcasing her flawless teeth, and I gulped.

"It's great to see you again," she said "and I'm _loving_ that hair," she gestured at it "it's _adorable_."

My hand shoots up to my hair almost like a reflex and I blush even harder from the compliment. I almost forgot she never got to see me after I dramatically chopped my hair "T-thanks," I mumble, finally finding my voice, _compliment her back_! "You look...." _beautiful? Amazing? Gorgeous? PleaseMarryMe?_ "...Snazzy." _WHAT_?

She gives me a weird expression, something in between confusion and amusement "Thanks," she chuckles, _very smooth Korra_. "How have you guys been?"

"Good," I nod eagerly " _really_ good." I add "What trial?" I ask referring to her earlier statement.

"My dad's in jail." She said nonchalantly and shrugged.

My eyes go wide in shock"Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she frowned "he was a _terrible_ father, and a _terrible_ person."

" _What_... I mean _why_..." I struggled with the words, fearing the worst. I mean, I already had my _suspicions_ even back then so... "Is he... What did he... _Ugh_!" I groan in frustration, _what's up with me today?_

"He made weapons illegally and sold them to triads" she answered.

I breath out relief " _thank god_ ," I say and sink back to my sit. Everybody's suprised and confused gazes turned to me, that's when I realize I just _thanked god_ for Hiroshi _selling illegal weapons to triads._

"I just meant..." I mumble "I used to think he did something to you so I guess it's a relief that he didn't..."

"I'd like to see him try," She smirked " _I'll kick his ass_."

I laugh, _yep, that's Asami for you._

"So, where were you all this time?" Opal asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, what happened? I'm curious!" Bolin adds.

" _Guys_ ," I say, a little annoyed "give her some space, she _just_ got here"

"No, _no_ it's fine," Asami sighs "I guess I really do have a lot of explaining to do... I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning?" Mako suggested sarcastically.

"Wow Mako, aren't you a genius." she mocked him.

 _You're the only genius around here_ , I think.

"Huh?" She turns to me "didn't quite catch that."

_Fuck I said that aloud._

" _O-oh_?" I stutter "I... Didn't say anything..." _Why is my throat so dry_? I pick up my glass of water and start drinking eagerly.

"Oh, ok," she laughed "so where was I? Oh, right. So, it all begins..." She stared at the air in front of her, looking thoughtful before turning back to me "Do you remember what happened when I invited you to my house after this _weird junior prom thingy?_ "

My eyes blast open and I choke on my water, spitting it all out and coughing uncontrollably. Asami's eyes go wide in suprise and confused.

"You _knew_?" Mako asks in disbelief "All this time, you _knew?"_

"I mean... It _was_ filmed, so yeah."

" _What_?!" I squick out in a high pitched scream making a few people at the restaurant turn their heads to me. I covered my mouth with my hand, turning beet red. _Filmed_?!?

"I am _so_ confused by your reaction," she laughed nervously "it doesn't have anything to do with you! Why are you acting so weird?"

Her words take a moment to sink in, then my emberessment is replaced with confusion and I blink, something here doesn't _add up_ "Wait, _what_ are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

" _You first_." I narrow my eyes in concentration.

" _Uh_... When I was drunk and came out to my entire grade?"

I turn to look at Mako, and we both burst out laughing.

"You just scared the _shit_ out of me!" I mange to get out in between laughter.

Asami looks at Bolin and Opal with a questioning gaze, they exchange glances and smile before turning back to Asami.

"So," Bolin says "you know you slept with Korra that night? I think that's what she's referring too."

I immediately stopped laughing and gawk at him, I _never_ told him that! Mako promised me he didn't, _how could he know that?!_

Asami just chuckled "I never _slept with Korra,_ Bolin."

"You sure?" Opal chuckled.

"You know how she was in your house that night?" Bolin asks.

" _Yeah_ , _But_ –"

"And how you were _super_ waisted? Enough not to remember _anything_?" Opal adds.

" _Right, but_ –"

"And how she was covered in hickies on the next day?" Bolin crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't say _covered_ –"

"And how she came to Bo's house weeping over some _girl_ who didn't remember _fucking her_ the night before?" Opal said with a winning smile.

Asami's eyes widened, she snapped her head in my direction and her lips parted in shock, I was blushing like crazy, and sweating nervously. Asami seemed at a loss of words.

I turn to Mako and slap him hard in the back of his neck.

" _Ow_!"

"You _promised_ me you wouldn't say _anything_!" I say harshly.

"He didn't," Bolin laughed "we put two and two together."

"It _was_ pretty obvious." Opal adds.

I turn back to Asami, who is still in shock. She was leaning on her elbow with her fingers on her temple, staring blankly at the air.

" _Holy shit,_ you _broke_ Asami." Mako laughs.

" _Hm_?" She raised her head, returning to reality "oh, _sorry_ , it's... It's just a lot to take in." She chuckled "Say Mako, you really have a gift at turning girls gay."

"She's bi!" He protests.

"No one stays _bi_ after _I_ fuck them," she glanced at me slightly with a wink.

I blush even harder and slide into my sit farther. She _does_ have a point though, it was _good_.

"We've gone off topic." I mumble quietly in protest and burry myself in my T-shirt, trying to disappear.

" _God_ you're adorable," Asami chuckles "alright, fine, I'm sorry, let me continue."

She pauses, we all turned our curious gazes to her while she was taking a deep breath.

_This is it, this is happening._

_Finally, we're getting the whole story._

"So, it all started when my father called me into his home office, a few days after the party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to post tomorrow, can't leave you hanging for too long huh?


	18. Kicked out: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling in the voids from Asami's POV

**5 years ago:**

"Good morning dad," I greet him and sit down at the chair infront of his desk "you wanted to talk to me?"

"Hello Asami," he leans on his elbows while interlocking his fingers "How is school?"

"Um, the year's almost over" I answer.

"Still top of your class?"

 _Ugh, here we go again_ , I roll my eyes "Yep."

He nods "That's good to hear."

I wait for him to continue, bouncing my leg nervously a little. When he doesn't, I get suspicious.

"Did you..." I try "did you want something _else_ or..." I trailed off.

He sighed "I did have a reason to call you here," he says in confirmation "and it's not a pleasant one."

"Lay it on me," I say and lean backwards "I can handle whatever."

He frowns a little "I wanted to show you a video my PR guy showed me." He picks up his phone and press play on a video, then he hands it over to me.

I stare at the phone blankly, the video is set in my house, and from the way people are dressed, it was taken a few nights ago at the after party. Somewhere in the back of the shot I spot myself and Korra walking into the mansion, well it was less like walking and more like I was literally dragging her in, _damn_ _she looked sooo good that night,_ I think and almost bite my lip before remembering myself, _what I would give to rip that crop top off of her_...

My _video self_ suddenly turns to her, _I_ narrow my eyes in constantration trying to make out what I'm saying, but unable to. Then, past Asami climbs on a table, almost falling off.  
"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" I call and the camera turn to me completely and zooms in, in that moment I wished I remember anything from that night, because from the way my cheeks were flushed, I was very _very_ drunk, so this can't be good.

" _I_ ," she points to herself in concentration "am very, _very_ , very gay."

My eyes widen in shock, and I can't hear anything else in the video over the sound of my pulse ringing in my ears. The last thing I see is my drunk self giving someone a middle finger before the camera is turned off.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. He _knows_. How do I go back to the closet? How do I take it back? This is bad. This is really _really_ bad.

I snap my head upwards to meet his piercing gaze, I gulp and try to keep my cool, even though I know I'm deep in trouble right now.

"Care to explain?" He says calmly and takes his phone back.

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was saying." I answer and keep a poker face on, ignoring how fast my heart was racing at the moment.

"You know, they say drunk words are sober thoughts." He adds with a frown.

"Clearly, this is not the case,"I shrug "remember Mako?" I add, seriouslu, fuck that guy, but _thank god_ I briefly dated him, it gave my point some validation, even if my point was nonsense.

"The girl you are with, who is she?" He asks and leans forward.

"That's Korra," I answer in fake serenity "I told you about her."

"You did, but you didn't mention anything that would explain this picture." He shows me his phone, this time there's a blurry image, but you can still see me and Korra on our couch, cuddling.

"We're _just_ friends," I say in all honesty this time "really _good_ friends."

"Friends don't look at each other the way she looks at you in this photo." He says harshly.

 _I wish she did_ , I think while inhaling deeply "We really are just close friends, I don't know what else to tell you, there's nothing more to it."

He sighed and rubbed his chin "I'm not mad Asami, I just wish you'd tell me that yourself instead of finding out through my PR guy."

My eyebrows shot up in suprise, did he mean that? Did he just wanted me to be honest with him? Is this his way to tell me accepts me? "You wanted me to tell you something like that?"

"Of course," he interlocks his fingers "that way I could help _fix it_ before it got out to the media."

My heart sank " _fix it_?" I repeat with resent spilling from my words. I clenched my eyebrows with rage and tightened my jaw.

"Yes, _fix_." He glares at me "I have big plans for you Asami, one day you'll take over future Indestries, we can't allow a minor set back such as this one to destroy _everything_ we have planned."

"What does it have to do with any of this?" I snap "I can still run a company just fine, it's not like my skills would change over night the moment I'd realize I liked women!"

"Maybe not, but your chances of succeeding in the business world _would_ disappear over night!" He got up with rage and detestation burning in his eyes "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" I exclaim.

"I forbid you from ever seeing this girl again! If you will, there will be severe consequences. " he said decisively

"You _can't_ be serious." I widen my eyes in disbelief and shock.

"She _clearly_ has had bad influence on you," he greet his teeth "she's the one to cause all this..." He gestures with his hands, looking for words "... Abomination phase."

I shut my eyes and suck in a deep shaky breath, trying to calm myself down before answering.

"You can't tell me what to do," I finally open my eyes and state "I'm 18, I'm legally an adult."

"Really?" He mocks "Because you're acting like a spoiled child right now. You're living in my house, eating my food and inherenting my company, so I suggest you'll listen to my rules unless you want to tossed into the streets with nothing."

I gulp "please..." My voice broke "Korra's got nothing to do with it, it's just who I am... How I was born–"

" _Excuse me_?" He interjects with disbelief and anger "Are you suggesting that something is flawed with my gene's? Or your mother's?"

"Not _flawed_ –"

"Loving another women is _disgusting_ , Asami." He spits out with venom lingering in his voice "I am _very_ disappointed in you, and your mother would be too."

I felt like I got run over by a car when he mentioned mom, I always wanted to believe she was the more accepting parent of the two, but I couldn't know for sure, I was just a kid. My father on the other hand...

"I need to go out on a walk," I mutter and turn to leave his office.

"Looking like that?" I hear him say disapprovingly before I shut the door and sprint out of the house, hyper aware that I'm wearing my comfy clothes and probably look like shit.

But I don't stop to change, instead I just get out and staff my hands in my pant's pockets. I tilt my head downwards a little so that no one could see the tears spilling on my cheeks. Thank _god_ I didn't wear mascara.

Heading to the park, I try to block any negative thoughts out of my mind, but come out short. _Is there_ something wrong with me? Nobody ever seem to mind my sexuality, but to be fair I haven't really told a whole lot of people, except for Korra, and of we're truthful she didn't react to it all too well at the beginning too... Though she claims it was shock.

Would my mom still be proud of me if she knew? Would she still love me all the same?

_Am I being stupid for questioning it?_

I kicked a rock on the ground, groaning in frustration.

It _doesn't matter,_ because I don't and won't ever have the privilege of knowing.

I raise my head to see that I got to the park, I inhale deeply, taking in my surroundings, feeling the sun on my face.

I look around at the environment, when I spot Korra besides the duck pool. She has her back turned to me, but it's definitely her.

My heart swells at the sight of her and I smile softly, if someone can make me forget my troubles immediately, it's definitely her.

I didn't get to see Korra since the party actually, she didn't pick up her phone either. I should probably ask if she's alright, if I upset her or something and apologize, I decide while starting to walk towards her, that's when I realize she is not alone, and I stop dead in my tracks.

 _Him_?! She went to _him_?! Are they back together? My smile faded and turned into an angry glare, every emotion I was repressing while they were dating started to reappear, the jealousy, the frustration, the pain. All of it.

Why did she run back to him? Is she going through something? If so why not tell _me_ about it? Why Mako? The boy has zero emotions how _the fuck_ would he help her?

I see Mako giving me side eyes and I cross my arms, then he says something that causes Korra to look at me with a blank expression, while I try to project my anger as best as I can. She then turns back to him, they talk a little and she laughs, which makes my blood boil even further. Then she turns around, walking in my direction.

I tighten my jaw when I catch her eyeing me up and down, probably suprised by how _terrible_ I look at the moment, but _fuck it_. I'm not perfect, as my dad already established.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looks at me with a somewhat tired looking smile " _Hey_."

" _Hey_?" I repeat "Is that what you've got to say to me? _Hey_?"

_______________________________________

I was sitting on a bench deep inside the park for a few hours now after the blowout, just staring blankly at the air.

What a fucking day.

I wasn't feeling bad per say, but I wasn't really feeling at the moment at all. I felt empty. Like did everyone I care about just decided to turn against me today? I mean, maybe I shouldn't have turned on Korra like that, but she's been actively pushing me out for no reason!

Also my dad called a couple of times Well actually more like 37 times, it makes sense, I said I was going on a walk, and next thing you know, it's getting dark and I'm nowhere near home.

But i never picked up.

It's a terrible idea really, he was already mad at me for my ' _disgusting_ _tendencies'_ , and now I'm ignoring him, he's going to be furious. But I just couldn't talk to him.

I can't believe how _oblivious_ Korra is, talking about the girls I've been bringing home, like I haven't been trying to move on from a _particular someone..._

The good news are that I won't be seeing her for a while, I don't want to. I need to keep my distance for awhile. It also might let my father cool off and see reason before I start hanging out with her again.  
  
But what am I supposed to do in the meanwhile? Without her? Just distract myself constantly from the _emptyness_ she left?

Ugh, _listen to me_ , when did I get so clingy? Why do I feel this way?

... _why do I feel so alone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the fight out since you already read all about it.
> 
> What's cool about the next few chapters is that you can go back to earlier chapters and see the differences in Korra's and Asami's perspectives.


	19. Kicked out: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in chapters 12-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck my life.
> 
> I finally got back to work, only to catch a cold the next day and be sent home for the reat of the week since they're being too carful bc of the Corona virus.
> 
> But hey good news for you I can get back to posting daily (not that I ever stopped).
> 
> So, what Asami's father been up to?

  
"you'd _kill_ to be my girlfriend." She states with a cocky ass grin, she tries to project confidence, but I can still detect some uncertainty in her eyes, like she's looking for a particular answer.

This is your chance.

I part my lips to tell her that _yes_ , infact, I _would_ kill to be her girlfriend, but I'm cut off by my phone's ringtone, and jump in suprise. _Who the fuck just interrupted our almost-moment?_

I look at the caller ID and see that it's my dad calling, my eyes are blown wide, does the guy have a fucking _tracking chip_ on me?

The last two weeks, I've been keeping my distance from Korra. Not just because of our fight, but also because my dad has been up my _ass_ this entire time. He's been coming back early from work to supervise me like a freaking child, giving me curfews, and going through the list of my friends, deciding on which of them he approves of and which one's he doesn't.

And Korra didn't make the cut. Actually, she was the first one to go.

He also started stalking me on Instagram, he didn't mention it, but it was obvious he did. So I started posting a lot more, from partys, from meeting with approved friends, etc, just so that he wouldn't get suspicious and give me a little more freedom, which gradually worked.

Finally after _two weeks_ , he had to work late and I was left alone, so I took this opportunity to meet up with Korra, finally, to apologize and maybe share a little. And now he's calling out of nowhere.

" _Holy shit he knows_." I say quietly in slight panic and answer the call.

"Knows wha–" she starts and I cut her off, gagging her with my hand.

"H-hey dad..." I swallowed thickly and muttered. Please god let this be just a random call and nothing else.

" _Where are you_?" He shouts on the other side of the line and I tense up, pursing my lips together "You're supposed to be home by this time! I did _not_ allow you to go out today! Are you out with someone who I forbade you from seeing?"

I feel Korra's confused eyes on me, _how_ am I going to explain this to her later? I _can't_ tell her what's going on, she'll go talk to my dad and he'll know I'm seeing her...

" _Dad, I'm not_ –" I try.

"–Are you with that fucking _dyke_?" He interrupts me immediately with a harsh breath.

My heart started racing, I knew _exactly_ who he was talking about " _No! She isn't–_ " I turn my worried gaze to Korra, who looks at me with her eyebrows close together.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing? I swear to _god_ if I find out you're doing anything inappropriate you will _never_ see daylight again! I'll call the police on her if she touched you in any way shape or form–"

" _No_ , it's nothing like that." I answer in all honesty and shake my head, trying really hard to keep my cool.

"Get yourself over here. _Now_." He demanded with a threatening tone.

I sigh "Fine. I'll be right there. Bye." I hang up and breath out, unable to keep my breath from trembling with fear "I need to go." I mutter towards Korra while withdrawing my hand from her mouth.

"What's wrong?" She says with a concerned and suspicious tone.

" _Nothing_!" I answer a little too quickly while getting up and sliding my phone back into my pocket "I mean, it's nothing," I say calmly trying to fix my mistake "it's just my dad, I can handle him." I assure her.

"Asami I've literally never seen you this freaked out." She states with a skeptical tone.

"Forget about it," I wave it off "everything is fine."

"Asami–"

"Korra." I cut her off "it's alright," I assure her again with a fake smile "if I don't go now, he will be pissed."

She locks her gaze with mine, trying to detect any uncertainty in my face, but I keep it all locked up inside, if there's something I'm good at, it's not displaying any emotions.

She finally gives up " _Fine_ ," she says with a sigh "I'll call you later?"

" _No_!" I half shout from fear, imagine her calling me and my dad seeing her caller ID... That would be a _disaster_.

I clear my throat when I see her jumping with a suprised expression "Um, _dont_. I'll call you, alright?"

"Yeah...?" She streches out suspiciously, and I just nod in response.

"Bye Korra," I say and bolt out of her room, almost bumping into her father before he catches me.

"Sorry sir," I mumble in emberessment.

"Please, call me Tonaraq," he laughs "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'm fine." I say and turn to leave "Bye Tonoraq!" I rushed out of the house and got into my car.

Do you know that saying? Do not let a stressed _race car driver_ get in a car? Because I was driving like a _lunatic_. It's a 20 minutes drive but I was home in like, 4 minutes. I practically sprinted home and opened the door, and my dad was already there waiting in the living room with his arms crossed.

" _Well_?" He asks.

"Well?" I repeat in a confused tone.

"Care to explain why you ran away from the house the moment I told you I was working late?"

"I didn't _run away_ , I was just with friends–"

" _Yeah_ , I know what 'friends' you were with," he said in a threatening tone.

I sighed " _Dad I–"_

"That's on me," he glares "I thought I could _trust_ you, but clearly I couldn't."

He pauses for a moment to take a breath.

"I don't get it Asami, why are you doing this?" He asks "I'm _all_ you have left, why are you acting out like this? Why can't we just be a family?"

I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream at him that he's not the victim in this situation. I wanted to tell him to _fuck off,_ and that he is more than welcome to kick me out because I don't wanna live with him anymore.

But I couldn't. He was still my father, he was still my _only family_. I'm just gonna have to get better at hiding my life from him.

"I'm sorry," I mutter under my breath "I'll try harder."

"Yes, you will."

_______________________________________

**A few months later:**

"Well, you know," I starts babbling nervously "I still have to let the university know you're coming to then next week and do all of arrangements, and then pay, and there's still school and everything," I bounce my leg under the table "I'm sorry, it's just a lot right now." I add.

She sighs in disappointment, like she was looking for me to provide a certain answer " _Asami_ ," she catches my eyes with hers, the seriousness in her tone causing me to gulp "you would tell if something was wrong, _right_?" She asks, looking for reassurance.

 _Of course_ Korra would suspect something was wrong, she just knew me too well.

I hesitate, I want to tell her everything. I want to tell her about my father, how his _curfews_ got more and more extreme when the months went by, how he had ' _friends_ ' everywhere that would report back to him whenever they saw me with anyone, how he kept _settings me up_ with his business partners sons, and how he kept talking and talking about how I'm such a _terrible_ daughter and a _disappointment_ in general.

I part my lips to answer, but before I get the chance to, I notice someone oddly familiar behind her, and my eyes widen.

_Does he actually have a tracking chip on me?_

I'm vagely aware of Korra getting up angerly and talking to him, the conversation was very hostile by the tone, but I'm not listening. My ears were ringing and I closed my eyes slowly, pinching the bridge of my nose trying to calm down.

_Don't display emotions. Don't show weakness. Don't let them know how scared you are._

I get up and went up to them.

"–But I assure you, this is important." My father says in confidence.

"Why aren't you still at work?" I ask him flatly and Korra jerks to my direction in suprise "How did you even know where to find me?"

"A colleague of mine saw you here, so I came to pick you up."

That's the _worst_ excuse he could ever find "I have a car." I argue.

"As I said, it's an emergency." He says behind grit teeth, "I'd appreciate it if you just came with me."

I glance to Korra for a moment, I'm supposed to get her home, she has no other way to get there.

"But I–" I try.

" _Now_ , Asami." He says with his threatening tone.

I straighten my back in response to his hostility, inhaling deeply, trying to stay relaxed.

" _Fine_."

"Asami," Korra turns to my direction with concern leaking from her voice "don't–"

"– _Listen_ , it's fine." I promise her under my breath, trying to convince both her and myself "I can handle him, just trust me on this."

" _But_ –"

"– _Trust me_." I urge, something that I can't quite read changes in Korra's expression in response, and she softens.

"Stay safe?" I notice she tries to keep a brave face, but I can hear her voice shuddering slightly.

"Always," I smile at her soothingly. And go to my father "let's go." I say and go after him.

Once we're out of Korra's earsight, he gives me angry side glare.

"I've given you _too much_ freedom," He shots out "and you've disappointed me once more."

" _Freedom_?" I repeat, not believing what I'm hearing "You're practically keeping me your prisoner!"

"Don't you dare insinuate that I treat _unfairly_." He turns to me, if we were in a cartoon, smoke would come out of his ears "I'm doing _everything_ I can to _help you_!"

"Is that your _fucked up way_ of _helping_?" I yell "keeping me away from my friends? Not letting me be myself?"

"Asami, _keep your voice down_." He warns and nudges his head to a couple of people staring at us.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about your reputation," I spat out "because I _shouldn't care_ about someone who tries so hard to make my life _miserable_!"

" _That's it_." He grabs my arm tightly "God knows how I raised such an _ungrateful_ girl." He dragged me away.

"Let me go!" I struggle to get out of his grip.

"You need to learn that your actions have consequences," he said under a harsh breath "therefore, you won't be attending RCU next year."

" _W-what_?" My eyes widen and panic rises within me "You can't do that!"

"I can, because _I'm_ paying for your education!"

"B-but you said that my future is the most important thing right now!"

He lets my arm go and I trip a little from the momentum.

"Ba Sing Se's university has a great engineering program, maybe even better then here."

"Ba sing se?! It's so far from here! From where my entire life is here! _Please_..." I beg.

" _Get in the car Asami._ " He says cooly.

I exhale, and reach to open the car door with shaky hands.

I knew better then to argue further, that's not a fight I can win without getting kicked out, losing the chance to get _any_ kind of education or _worse_. But I still couldn't hold back the tears.

I was planning so hard about going to RCU, finally out of his grip. So that I could be free to be myself and see whoever I want to, see my friends.

_But it's been taken from me._

Everything is going to be much, _much_ _worse_ now. There's no way he'll ever let me out of his sight, and I _can't risk it_ anymore.

I've been pushing too hard, and now I'll have to deal with the consequences.

I just have to accept that I'll never meet my actual friends ever again.

_Never meet her again._


	20. Kicked out: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in chapter 14.

"Goodbye Sam's... Have a nice life" she says over her shoulder before running away, shattering my heart to approximately a million pieces.

My throat was too dry to answer her, I wanted to call after her, tell her to come back, tell her that I didn't mean any of that, tell her everything that's been going on with me, tell her that I was forced to say it all.

Tell her how much she means to me, and how much I'll miss her.

But she already left, just like anybody else I ever cared about.

 _No_ , I scold myself, this is _not_ her fault. _I_ told her to go, _I_ told her to leave. I can't blame her for this, this is on _me_.

I felt a tear sliding on my cheek and I stayed frozen in place, waiting for her to return, to hug me and tell me she knew it wasn't me talking, to say that she'll always be here for me, that she understands what I'm going through. But she never did any of that. She's gone and I'm all alone.

I turned around with a heavy heart and a heavy feeling of emptyness spreading in my chest. I enter my house brushing past my father who was standing near the entrance, it was obvious he was listening to the entire exchange between Korra and I.

"This is for the best Asami," he said with a soft tone, trying to comfort me.

I stop and turn around "The best for _who_?" I ask bitterly, feeling the anger and hatred bubbling inside my chest "certainly not What's best for me."

He sighs "This girl was _nothing_ but trouble, she could only cause you harm. You needed to let her go so that you could move on with your life–"

"– _What life_?" I cut him off with a shaky voice " _This_ life? Right here? With you? Where I can't do _anything_ without your surveillance? Where you make me turn away _everyone_ I care about? Where you _force_ me to be something I'm not?" I grit my teeth, water dripping out of my eyes " _Fuck_ this life, and _fuck you_ for making me do what I just did, she will never forgive me for this, and I can't even blame her."

"You need to _understand_ that I'm only helping you," He said while clenching his jaw in anger "you'll _thank_ me making you cut ties with her later on in life Asami."

" _No_ ," I emphasize and step into his space with a murderous glare "I will _never_ thank you for making me go through this hell, I will never be _grateful_ for your supposed ' _help_ ' that does nothing but make me miserable, I will never _appreciate_ your attempts at fixing me. But you know what _I am_ thankful for? I'm thankful for leaving this _shit hole_ tomorrow and going to Ba Sing Se, because I _can't wait_ to be as _far away_ as I _possibly can_ from _you_!" I shout in his face, venom leaking out of my words.

" _Go. To. Your. Room_." He said slowly, his voice shaking with rage "Fix your makeup, because you look like _shit_ , and pack your stuff, so that when tomorrow comes, you can get the fuck out of my house." He spits out.

"With _pleasure_!" I answer loudy and go up the stairs, slamming my door shut when I enter my room and sit on the bed, sobbing into my hands.

I can't believe this is over... I'll never see her crooked smile again, never hear her stupid laugh again, never feel her warm body pressed against me...

I guess some friendships are not meant to work out, not because the two don't care about one another, just because of bad timing.

This had to be it, right? Because I care about her dearly, and even if not in the same way as I do, she cares about me too.

Well, _cared,_ I guess.

 _God_ I just wish it didn't have to be like this, she's probably so _hurt_ and _confused_ right now... I hope she'll be alright... It's all my fault...

Sometimes, you meet people who are not here to stay, and it's just another sick part of life. It's only a coincidence that for me it's everybody, my _mom_ , my _dad_ , now her...

Some people are meant to leave, some people are just temporary, come into your life, make you feel happy, make you feel loved, and then go.

But the world continues, no matter what, and I'll just have to accept that she's just a memory of the past now, something I could only look back at in awe, but never relive the experience.

 _Pull yourself together Sato_! When did you get so _soft_? Stand up, fix your _goddamn_ makeup and pack your _shit_ , this is _over_ , you're getting _out_ of here, you're going _free_.

I get up and walk to my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror, and my dad was right– I _do_ look like _shit_. My eyes are red and puffy from crying, I have eyeliner and mascara all over my cheeks and my hair is a mess. I wash my face in the sink, then look at the mirror once again to make sure I removef all of it, and I was indeed staring at my makeupless face.

I get out and open the closet, picking up my favourite pieces and shoving them it into the suitcase.

_Tomorrow, the nightmare ends tomorrow._

_Don't focus on the wreckage of your life. Focus on that._

_______________________________________

Ba Sing Se was _awesome_.

I decided to start fresh, so I deleted my old Instagram account, bought some new clothes (some of which were very gay culture by the way) and tried being more social and open towards other people.

For a place that is so well known for being not very accepting of lgbt members, there are _tons_ of lgbt people. And a lot of gay bars too. And the people I met here were really sweet and accepting towards me, more then almost anyone else I've ever had in my previous life.

My roommate was also great, she was really cool and accepting from the start, she found out about me pretty early on when I accidentally called one of my exes a ' _she_ ', and her first reaction was to gossip about hot girls from the uni, and also suggest we go to pride together, which we did, and it was awesome.

So since my roommate was cool with everything, bringing girls home wasn't out of the question.

Although, I didn't do it very often, my mind was _still_ stuck on a certain someone, someone I should've moved on from long ago.

I did _try_ to date of course, even had a few minor relationships here and there, but it never felt quite the same way as it did back then with her.

Maybe because she was special, maybe because she was my first love, maybe because I thought she would be my last one too.

When I was around Korra, I just felt like I could spend _forever_ with her and never get bored once, but anytime I dated, I got bored with the girl around two months into the relationship, if not even sooner.

Korra actually called me once, a few days after I got here. I remember staring at the phone, debating whether or not to pick it up, I kept debating and debating until it stopped ringing on it's own and she left me a voicemail.

Another person who left a few– and when I say a few I mean _many_ – voicemails was Mako, which was curious because I didn't exactly _like_ him, and he wasn't really a fan of me either, so I have no idea what reason he would ever have to call me so many times.

I never listened to any of the messages, I couldn't... They were both probably mad at me, and I already felt guilty enough about the whole situation, I couldn't bare to hear their voices again, especially not if they were scolding me.  
I needed to move on from everything that went down, so I deleted the messages without even hearing them first.

My dad called quite often too, and in the beginning I would answer the phone, but when my roommate started hearing how our conversation went, she helped me realize how toxic and manipulative he was towards me, and so I decided to cut him completely out of my life.

He didn't take it very well, and kept calling, claiming that I'm being a _horrible daughter_ for turning my back from my only family.

So, in response, I changed my number, and sent his letters back without opening them, deciding that I'll never see him again unless I absolutely have to.

Apperanatly, I was what you call a 'super genius', and I managed to get enough credit to finish up my engineering degree in only _3 years_. The graduation ceremony was nice, my friends from the university were there, and that's it, obviously. After that, I decided to get a job at Cabbage corp, mostly to annoy my father, but it was actually great, other then the cheap materials they use, the people were really nice.

So I worked there until one day RCPD called, telling me that my father has been arrested for illegaly making weapons and selling them on the black market. So I had to pack my bags and head back to the city, which wasn't easy for me, the city was flooded with old memories, and not necessarily good ones.

I was questioned, interrogated, they wanted to see if I had any sort of involvement in the crime. They asked about my connection with my father, the company, etc. And when they could confirm that I had _no_ connection to him _whatsoever_ , I was cleared.

I _still_ don't know _why_ I came to the trial, maybe to say goodbye, maybe because somewhere deep within I still saw him as my only family member, maybe I just had nothing better to do. Regardless, he was found guilty, and I didn't feel _sad_ , I didn't feel _happy_ either, I just didn't really _care_ about it.

After that, most of his accounts were frozen, but apparently he kept a few under my name, so since I was the legal owner, I got access to them.

Another thing I got was ownership over future Indestries, and if I didn't accept it, the company would collapse, the technological advances there would stop and thousands would lose their jobs, which wasn't great. So I didn't have a choice whether or not I want this ownership, not really.

When I realized I was going to stay in Republic City for a while, I decided to start therepy, because the memories and emotions from the city became _overwhelming_. I did some research and found this guy named Tenzin who had really good reviews, I hope he can help.

Really, _really_ hope.

_______________________________________

"One of my patients mentioned your name a few days ago," Dr. Tenzin said.

" _Hm_?" I I blink in confusion "I don't really know anyone in town yet... Perhaps someone from the company?"

" _No_ ," he chuckled "I believe it was someone from your _past_."

My eyes widened "Are you allowed to tell me who?" I asked eagerly.

"You mentioned her too in a couple of sessions, her name is Korra," He crossed his legs and leaned backwards.

My heart started racing, _Korra_... She has been hunting me ever since I got back here, I just assumed that after all this time, she probably _forgot_ about the whole thing completely, after all, she meant more to me then I meant to her, so hearing she even did as much as mentioning my name was... _Surprising_.

"She still talks about me?" I asked quietly.

"I think you two have some unfinished business with one another, you ever thought about reaching out? I believe it could do you some good."

_Did I ever? Only every. Single. Day._

"I _can't_ , I don't know where she lives, where she works, or even what her number is, how am I supposed to reach out?"

"Well, I _could_ give you her contact info," he suggests "that if you're interested in closure of course."

Closure with Korra... That's not something I thought I'll _ever_ have. I didn't think I'll get a chance to apologize to her and explain what happened and why I did what I did. I just assumed she either moved on from it entirely or she rightfully hated me for cutting ties with her. Either way seeing her again wasn't something I ever considered.

But this, _this is my chance_ , to make things _right_. Even if she is mad, I _have to try,_ because she didn't _deserve_ what happened, and she didn't _deserve_ to live until now without getting answers.

_Worst case scenario: she hangs up in my face. It wouldn't change my current life in any way._

" _Ok_ ," I nod "yeah, I'd like that."

He smiles in response, and writes something down on his notepad. He then tears the page and hands it over to me, and I see a 10 digit number.

My heart started beating faster and my breath became shaky.

_This is real._

_This is happening_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Asami's POV, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Next chapter should be... Interesting... Don't you think?


	21. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Korra and Asami finally have time to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you waited long enough.

"I... Had no idea Your father would do something like that to you," Opal said and worried her lip.

"I guess it makes sense that he ended up in prison huh?" Asami laughed.

"I mean, Korra told me that she had her suspicions back then, but I didn't know..." Mako trailed off.

"Guys, it's _fine_ , I'm long over it," Asami shrugged "I just figured you deserve to know why I left, or um, was kicked out," she corrected and turned to my direction, tilting her head "you ok?"

She probably refers to how I wasn't touching my food anymore, and instead I was staring at her in shock with my lips slightly parted.

"I just... I'm trying to wrap my head around the whole thing," I said while massaging my temples "I _still_ can't believe you felt the same way as me," I turned to look at Mako, then glanced at Bolin and Opal before returning back to Mako "are you guys only _just_ _now_ finding out about this too?"

Mako gaped at me in disbelief, staying silent for a few seconds " _No_!" He then exclaimed "We all knew!"

"Yeah I mean it was so obvious" Bolin added with a shrug.

"Was I really _that_ oblivious?" I groand and crossed my arms.

"Yep." Asami said with a smug grin.

I narrowed my eyes "you are the _last_ person who can judge me on this! You didn't notice too!" I point at her accusingly.

"I mean sure, but you knew we _slept_ together and I didn't." She pointed out.

" _Hey_!" I protest "I played soccer, you should've known as well!"

She laughed " _Touché_."

"So, um, this was _really great_ ," Opal starts and glanced at Bolin "but it's getting late so I think Bolin and I are going to head home..." She pulled her wallet out of her purse and started searching.

" _Don't_ ," Asami put her hand on top on Opal's to stop her "it's on me, I'm sitting on a billion dollar company."

"You sure?" Opal asked, worrying her lip.

"Yep," Asami smiled at her "see that as a thank you for meeting me here."

"Alright," Opal smiled back and got up with Bolin right after her, she put her hand on Asami's shoulder "you should really come to the wedding," she said before leaving.

Asami's smile faded and was replaced with a confused expression "Wait _what_?" She turned to us.

"Well," Mako chuckled "seems like you'll be seeing us again soon,"

"Yeah," she said , still a little confused "I guess so."

"I'll be going now too," he said while getting up "Early morning shift,"

"Still a cop?" She asked.

"A detective," he corrected with a proud smirk "It was great seeing you again." He told her before turning to leave.

" _Bye_!" She called after him "I gotta say, I remembered him _way_ more arrogant and annoying then he is." She chuckled before turning to me.

"Or you just didn't like him because he was dating me." I countered with a smile of my own.

She laughed "Yeah, it checks out."

So my worst fear became true, I stayed alone with Asami, but it was actually really nice.

She was still as fun as before, but she was way more out there. I almost felt like nothing changed, like we were still best friends in highschool, it was crazy.

"So..." I started.

"Let me guess," she cut me off " you should head out as well?"

" _No_ ," I laughed "I was just about to ask if you have plans for the rest of the night?"

"Uh, no." She answered, dazzled by my answer "Why?"

"Well, there's this really nice bar nearby, wanna grab a drink?" I asked nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

She gasped and put a hand on her mouth "My _my_ Korra, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"What?" I ask in confusion "No, that's not what I–"

"–Are you hoping to get the same result as last time we got drunk together?" She said with teasing grin.

My eyes were blown wide " _W-what? N-no_!" I stutter "I just thought..."

She cuts me off with laugh " _God_ you are still so goalable," she shook her head "I'd love to go grab a drink with you, might give us a chance to catch up."

I groan in frustration and bury my face in my hands "why did you feel the need to do that?"

She shrugged "I like messing around like that" She smiled and gestured towards the waiter to bring us the check.

After a small argument, it was decided that Asami would pay here because apparently " _The extremely rich one paying just makes more sense Korra._ " And that I'll pay at the bar because " _If I don't agree, we'll stay here all night_." So she paid, we left the restaurant and I led her to the bar, with my heart beating faster and faster.

Well, my intention _wasn't_ to get the same result as last time we got drunk together, but if it did...

 _Well, I think I'll be alright with that_.

I stuffed my hands in my sleeveless sweatshirt's pockets as we walked " _So_..." I say nervously "aren't you a bit young to run a major tech company?"

She laughed bitterly " _Way_ too young," she agreed "gotta thank good ol' dad for that."

"Well, I for one think you'll do great," I smile at her sincerely as we enter the bar.

"Thanks," she smiles back and sits next to the counter, patting the seat besides her for me to join "you bet your ass I will."

I laugh and take the seat " _Damn_ Asami, you just ruined a really cute moment."

"Ruined? I made it _better_." She argued and crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say," I shake my head dissmisevly "so what are you drinking?"

"Hm..." She scans the drink menu "I'll take a glass of Don Julio," she puts it down.

I whistle, impressed " _Shit_ , that's hardcore."

"What can I say?" She grins "I'm a tequila kind of girl."

I wave towards the bartender and place Asami's order, and order a dark beer for myself, then turned back to a grinning Asami.

"I take it you are still a lightweight?" She chuckled.

" _Ah_ , the price of being hot," I muse.

"Well I'm sexy as fuck and I'm alright," she smirked and took a sip out of her drink.

I snort "Well hello miss confident."

"I have every reason to be," she says while leaning over to my ear, causing me to gulp "or _weren't_ you just checking me out when I walked into the restaurant?" She whispers.

My eyes are blown wide by the statement and I feel a blush crippling up my neck "Y-you noticed...?" I ask nervously.

"No," she laughs and snaps back to her sit "you _just_ told me so."

"I'm gonna need more to drink," I mumble and chug my entire beer, then slam the empty glass on the bar, ordering two shots.

"And two for me too!" Asami calls after the bartender with a smile.

"I like your style," I nod my head approvingly.

"Thank you," she chuckled and finished her drink, while we got the new ones "shell we?" She smirks and raises her new glass.

I return the smile and raise my glass "Cheers." I say clash our glasses together before taking the shot and start coughing immediately after swallowing the drink, wrinkling my nose a little.

"If you can't drink, why did you offer we go to a bar?" She mused.

"Didn't want the night to end? I figured we have a lot to talk about."

"I think already told you everything, there's something else you want to know?"

_Are you planning to stay in the city? For how long? Are you seeing anybody? Did you miss me like I missed you?_

"No," I answer and take the second shot, grimacing at the taste "but um, _I_ didn't tell you anything so if you wanna ask me something..." I add after a small pause.

"Oh," she looked suprised "that's cool, so um..." She thinks for a little while "what is it you do nowadays?"

"Physical trainer, working at a gym near my house" I answered.

" _Damn_ , no wonder you still look so good..." she reached to my bicep and stroked it with her thumb, I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and well... Down there...

She stopped rubbing, but kept her palm on my arm and raised her gaze to me " _Boyfriend_?" She asked "or, um... _Girlfriend_?"

" _Why_? Is that an offer?" I glare at her, trying to mask my arousal with a smirk, and I can swear a see a slight blush on her cheeks, maybe it's just the alcohol though " _no,_ I'm not seeing anyone, not anymore."

"Anymore?"

I shrug "had a boyfriend, broke up not too long ago."

"Oh,"

"I'm over it though," I add quickly, _too quickly_? Does it make me sound desperate? _Damnit Korra_ you are _not_ an awkward teenager anymore get your shit together!

"That's good," she nods "um... Anything major happened after I left?"

I open my mouth to tell her about the accident, but stop myself... Maybe _not a good idea_ , after her mom...   
"Nothing," I answer instead "except for Bo and Opal getting engaged."

"Yeah, and I'm apperanatly invited to the wedding now," she grinned "it's nice to make some new friends, or... _Old_ friends?"

"Yeah," I chuckle "so, any more questions?"

"Yeah," she hesitated for a moment before meeting my eyes "why didn't you tell me? About the night of the party I mean."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes "I just..." I sighed "I was _scared_ , I didn't want to tell you to be rejected and ruin our friendship, I didn't know what you'd do"

"Fuck you again is what I'd do," she laughed and I almost choke on her words "I was really into you back then."

"Really?" I give her a arrogant smirk.

She snorts "Don't look so satisfied with yourself, I have a thing for blue eyes."

"I still have blue eyes," I mention, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and she seemed at a loss of words, and then the sides of her mouth curled upwards into a teasing grin and she leaned forward towards me again.

"What exactly is it you're implying _old friend_?" She said in a tone a few shades lower then the usual, which causes my eyes to darken with lust and desire.

"Don't fuck around with me like that," I say, half growling.

"I'm _not_ ," she said, a few inches from my face "we're not teenagers anymore, if you want _something_ ," her eyes dropped to my lips then went back up to my eyes "you should _go for it._ "

My eyes widened in suprise as realization hit me, I held her stare, looking for any clue that she didn't mean what I thought she meant, but couldn't find any, she's just staring deep into my eyes with determination, waiting for me. I started leaning forward slowly, unsure of whether or not it's wanted on her behalf, but when her eyes fluttered close, I got a boost of confident and closed the distance between us, brushing my lips against hers.

Everything else around us drowned out as she kissed me back, as fiercely and passionately as I did. I felt her gentle hand roaming through my hair and she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss, sending chills down my body. She opens her mouth wider with a sigh, and I proceed to slip my tongue inside, tasting mint and cherry's.

It was like no time has passed, like I was still the same 17 year old, helplessly crushing on my best friend.

She pulled away slowly, and I felt an urge to pull her back in, feel her soft lips on mine again, instead I open my eyes slowly, meeting her hungry, lustful gaze.

"Should I call us a cab to your place?" She suggests with a rough tone, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Just _one_ question," I say hesitantly, catching her by suprise "how drunk are you right now?"

The muscles on her face relaxed, and her lips twitched to a smirk "Why? Scared I'll forget again?" She asked teasingly.

"It was _traumatizing_!" I protest.

"In that case, barely tipsy," she assured me.

"Oh," my lips slowly turn into a crocked grin "then calling a cab would be an _awesome_ idea."

_______________________________________

We entered the back sit of the cab, and I gave the driver my address before turning back to Asami, not even buckling up my seat belt, continuing with our make out session.

Our tongues danced together, around one another, that until I pulled away latching onto her pulse point, earnings a gasp. My hands played with the hem off her shirt, before I gather the courage to slide them underneath it, going upwards, stroking her sides, then her back, until I reached the claps of her bra.

" _Korra_." I hear her saying with a threatening tone.

I slowly pull back, meeting her lustful yet warning eyes "Asami?" I ask innocently.

"We're _still_ at the cab," she states and nudges her head towards the driver.

I sigh " _fine_ ," I lean towards the front seat, towards the driver "Yo," I say to him "you wouldn't mind some hot lady on lady action in the back seat if we were to leave you a big ass tip, _right_?"

"Would I _mind_?" He chuckled "I have friends that would _pay_ to drive you!"

I turn back to Asami, who's gaping a little in shock " _See_?" I grin "He doesn't care."

"Holy shit Korra, did you _not_ hear how creepy what he said was?"

"I said _friends_!" He exclaimes.

"Yeah Asami, he said friends." I back him up "C'mon _pleaseeee_?" I pout with the biggest puppy eyes I can manage.

I see her biting her lower lip, then letting out sighs " _fine_ ," she groans "but the shirt stays on!"

My face lit up and I give her a quick kiss " _yay_ ," I mumble before unclasping her bra in a swift movement, causing her to roll her eyes but she's unable to stop her smile.

We reach my apartment and I throw some cash his way while thanking him, I open the apartment and grab her by her thighs, picking her up and getting back to kissing her, feeling her smile against my lips and she wraps her legs around my waist.

I carry us to my bedroom, brushing past the kitchen counter her throwing her on the bed. I rip my shirt off my body and join her, crawling on top of her and tugging her shirt upwards untill it's removed as well, the I slide the already open bra (oops.) away from her, scanning her perfect milky breasts, mesmerized, I notice her erect pink nipples and smirk to myself, _well fucking done Korra_.

"Like what you see?" I hear her asking smugly beneath me.

I don't answer, instead I lean down and take a nipple in my mouth, circling it with my tongue and biting slightly, she moans softly and my insides melt at the sound, I wanna hear more of it, louder, untill she's unable to make any sounds at all.

I move on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as my hand is sliding down her torso and past her panties. Finally my fingers find her clit and I roll them in light teasing circles around it, not stimulating it directly.

she starts panting at my touch, her arms are wrapped around my shoulders and I feel her griping them tighter, fingernails entering my skin almost painfully, but I don't really mind, I can barely feel a thing over the warmth in my core and the desire building inside me.

I then get an idea, I leave her nipple and climb upwards to her ear "take those down for me would ya?" I say while patting her pants, then I roll myself sideways, reaching for the stand besides my bed and opening the drawer, taking out my favourite blue strap on.

I turn back to her to see that she obeyed and took off the rest of her clothing, and it is a sight to see.  
I wait for any sign of discomfort when she spots the dildo, but her grin just widen and I immediately put it on.

"Didn't you have a _boyfriend_ not too long ago?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Who said he wasn't into that too?" I say with a wink as I rub lube all over it, she to laughs loudly at my remark as I get back above her, grabbing her firm ass and pulling her closet to me.

Her laughter is cut off by a loud moan as I insert it into her, her back arching forward, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily, I stopped for a moment, letting her adjust.

She suddenly opens her eyes "Why'd you stop?" She breathed out, I smirk in response and pull it out halfway, only to push it back in. I kept it going, building up more speed and force with every thrust, seeing her get more comfortable and relaxed, her moans and crys become louder and louder, and I got addicted to it, pumping harder, slamming into her.  
The sounds she made gradually became more and more frequent and higher in pitch, and I place my palm against her clit, applying preasure.

"Oh _god_ yes," she said and I saw her eyes rolling backwards, I began thrusting deeper and deeper, hitting different spots from different angles.  
" _Right fucking there_!" Her breath hitched and I repeated the action. Her hips were meeting my thrusts and her grip became tighter and tighter. I felt her shudder as my lips returned to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and leaving a bruise.

" _Fuck_!" She screamed in ecstasy and threw her head backwards as her orgasm washed over her, I kept pumping into her in a slower pace, letting her ride it out, and when her breathing became more stable, I pulled out completely.

"That was," I pant "the _hottest_ thing, _ever_."

"I don't think I _ever_ came so hard before," she chuckled and wiped away sweat from her forehead.

"It was my pleasure," I chuckle.

"I'll show you some _real_ pleasure," she grins and pulls herself upwards to my ear "now take this thing off, I wanna _taste_ you." She whispered and captured my earlobe with her teeth, I immediately take everything off, unable to stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was long...
> 
> I was talking about the chapter you creeps.


	22. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be posting once every two days from now on, idk, I feel like that way my writing would be less rushed.
> 
> Let me know what you think:)

I don't even remember when we fell asleep.

But there she was, right beside me, sleeping peacefully, her lips are slightly parted and her chest rises and falls as she breaths in and out softly.

I can't help but stare, admiring her beauty, brushing my thumb against her perfect cheekbone, bewildered that someone like _her_ would ever sleep with someone like _me_ even once. Let alone twice now. It seems too good to be true, but it is, and I'm so thankful. Especially considering how incredible last night was.

I sit up with a groan, grabbing my phone from the night stand and opening it, seeing I have 21 unread messages from the krew and Opal.

I get up, pull a pair of boxer briefs on and get out of the room, leaning on the kitchen counter and opening the messages

**The Krew:**

**Opal** [22:04]:  
Ok now that me and Bolin R gone, can we talk about the sexual tension between Kor and Asami??

 **Mako** [22:12]:  
Korra has a boyfriend tho

 **Bolin** [22:13]:  
They broke up bro.

 **Mako** [22:27]:  
Oh.

 **Mako** [22:27]:  
Then yeah, definitely sexual tension there

 **Bolin** [22:28]:  
D u d e you gotta tell us what happened after we left!

 **Mako** [22:28]:  
Idk

 **Mako** [22:28]:  
I'm not there

 **Opal** [22:34]:  
W H A T

 **Opal** [22:34]:  
What do you _mean_ you're not there???

 **Mako** [22:36]:  
I left soon after you did.

 **Opal** [22:51]:  
So you left them.

 **Mako** [23:15]:   
Yeah

 **Opal** [23:21]:  
They're alone.

 **Mako** [23:26]:  
Yeah...

 **Opal** [23:30]:  
And Korra's not answering her phone.

 **Mako** [23:31]:  
Where are you going with this?

 **Opal** [23:31]:  
Nowhere.

**Private messages:**

**Opal** [23:32]:  
Girl seriously?? First time you meet her?? SLUT.

 **Opal** [23:32]:  
Jk, but you gotta give me the det's afterwards!

 **Opal** [23:33]:  
Have fun! Use a condom!

I chuckle and roll my eyes, Opal has literally _no_ shame, I type a quick response and hit send.

 **Korra** [09:54]:  
We're both girls Opal, we don't need condoms.

After I sent it, I feel slender arms wrap around my waist and a soft kiss pressed against the back of my neck, causing me to smile.

"Good morning _sexy_ ," I hear Asami saying in a sleepy voice, pressing her body against my bare back.

"Good morning gorgeous," I laugh and put my hands on hers, squeezing slightly "sleep well?"

"Yeah," she rested her chin on my shoulder "but now I'm starving."

"I can make pancakes."

"Is that like a tradition you do after sleeping with someone?"

"Uh..." _Oh, right_ , I made pancakes after our first time too"Maybe?"

"Well _damn_ ," she laughs "I should sleep with you more often."

"Could be arranged," I chuckle.

She pulls away and goes past the counter, entering the kitchen, I see she picked up one of my baggy t-shirts, wearing nothing underneath which gives me a slight view of her perfect round ass, she catches me staring and smirks, causing me to blush.

"My eyes are up _here!_ " she chuckled.

"You wearing my cloths is awfully distracting," I mumble with a small smile, hoping she doesn't notice how I tured into a completely different color.

"You wearing your boxers and _nothing_ _else_ is awfully distracting as well," she laughed, her eyes dropping to my bare chest and she bites her lip.

I open my mouth to say something sophisticated in response when the phone notification makes me lose my train of thoughts. I open it and check the message.

 **Opal** [10:01]:  
So you're admitting it! Tell me everything!!!

 **Korra** [10:01]:  
It's really none of your business.

 **Opal** [10:02]:  
C'mon pleaseee? At least tell me _one_ juicy detail?

 **Korra** [10:02]:  
... It was _really_ good.

 **Opal** [10:02]:  
How good? On a scale of 1 to 10?

 **Korra** [10:03]:  
Um, like 13.

 **Opal** [10:03]:   
Damn girl!

 **Opal** [10:03]:  
Will u see her again?

I purse my lips together in hesitation as I read her last text, then raise my head to see Asami, now sitting on the kitchen island, swinging her feet and examining me.

"Who is it?" She asks curiously and tilts her head.

"Oh, just Opal..." I try to mask the panic her text caused me with a flat tone "Hey Asami...?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta ask," I bounce my leg nervously "what is this?"

"I... Don't follow," she admitted in confusion.

"You know, like is it just a one night thing?" _Why would you suggest it right away?_ You should've said something _else_ first, _idiot_!

"You look worried," she states and jumps away from the counter, heading to my direction with a smirk. She wraps her arms around my neck and lean closer "if you don't _do_ one night stands," she says in a rough tone and I swallow thickly "I can _do you_ again on this kitchen island, so it wouldn't be one"

" _Not_ what I meant..." I admit, trying to ignore the rush of desire making it's way downwards from her voice... "But a definite _yes_ " ... _unsuccessfully_.

She laughs and shakes her head, removing her arms from my neck "as for your questions..." She bit her lip slightly "If you _want_ this to be just one night, then it would be acceptable."

"And if I _don't_?" I ask quickly, scolding myself for sounding too eager.

She doesn't seem to mind, infact her grin widened and she leaned in for a quick kiss "I think it would be _more_ then _acceptable_ ," she muttered against my lips and I pull her towards me for another kiss, urging her back until she's sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped around me and her hands stroking my back.

"Mmm... _Korra_..." She mumbles against my lips.

"Yes?" I ask, bringing my hands to her soft hair, taking a curl between my fingers and swirling it around them.

"As _much_ as I'm enjoying this..." She said while pushing me away gently "I'm actually _really_ hungry."

"Oh, right!" I raise my eyebrows and click my fingers "pancakes?"

"Sounds perfect."

The next half an hour or so went by with me trying really hard to focus on making pancakes and Asami doing everything she _possiblity_ can to distract me, like seriously– kissing my neck, fondling my breasts, playing with the waistband of my boxers, it was almost like she didn't _want_ the _fucking_ pancakes. I know at this point I had something else I'd rather eat.

Finally, they were ready and I served them with some nutella, cause nutella is the best thing ever and it works with _everything_ , and I guess she was actually pretty hungry because she finished her first one before I even finished spreading nutella on mine and dug into the next one.

" _So_ ," she said between bites and I raise my head to see her, my mouth full of pancakes "you said nothing _major_ happened in your life since I left, right?"

"That's... What I said," I confirm "why?"

"You have a scar," she muses and I almost spit my food "stretching from your right side to your back, almost missed it, it's pretty faded." she looks me deadass in the eyes.

"Well y'know," I laugh nervously "just a minor sports injury, nothing more to it."

"What _sports injury_ would cause such a wound?" She asked, bemused.

"Oh _um_... a _dumbbell_ fell on me."

"From _what_ angle?" She said in a skeptical tone, definitely not buying it.

"The... _roof_...?" I try.

"I just think that a scar _like that_ probably came from one nasty wound..." She trailed off and leaned forward " _C'mon_ Korra, be honest with me here."

I purse my lips together "well... _Don't freak out_... I might have been involved in a very very minor... Car accident."

Her eyes widen in shock and concern " _How_ minor?" She asked in a mixture of suspicion and confusion.

"I _maybe_... wasn't able to walk for a little while."

She dropped her fork and her jaw dropped, she stared at me in a loss of words.

"And when I say a _little while_ , I mean like, about a _year_." I add.

" _Jesus fuck_ ," she mumbles and shoots her hand to her mouth.

" _But I'm fine now_!" I say quickly, waving my hands "Don't worry about it!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly, still in shock "because of my mom?"

" _Mostly_ yeah..."

She told me about it a few months into our friendship.

When Asami was six, her mother was supposed to pick her up after school, but never showed up. She turned to a teacher for help and the teacher contacted her father. A little while after and a police car came to take her to the hospital, there she met her dad who told her everything.

Apparently, another driver was late to a meeting, so he was driving really, _really_ fast and _really_ recklessly, not noticing the car right infront of him.

Asami always shrugged it off when talking about her mother's death, but she once told me she blames herself for it, because if she didn't need someone to pick her up, her mom would still be alive.

I just didn't want another thing on her conscience that _wasn't_ even her fault.

" _Mostly_?" She reapeted "You had another reason?"

_But I guess I shouldn't lie anymore._

"The timing of the accident," I answer with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"A little while after you left, I called you and you didn't answer, so I left a voicemail."

She nodded slowly "I remember."

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widen " _Did you listen to it_?" I asked with my heart starting racing.

"No," she admitted with a sad smile "I couldn't bring myself too, why?"

_Few, close one._

_It would've been so embarrassing._

"No reason," I answer quickly "so whilr leaving this voicemail, I was too emotional to pay attention to where I was going, and..." I trail off "you get it." I say pursing my lips together in concern, trying to read her reaction.

Which is practically _impossible_ by the way, she keeps a blank face while digesting the new information, but I can see the pondering look in her eyes, like I can read the thoughts running through her head. She opens her mouth to say something, but then she hesitates before letting out a breath and closing it with a nod.

" _Ok_ ," she says softly.

" _Ok_?" I repeat, waiting for her to assure me everything was alright with.

"Yeah, I mean, you obviously fully recovered if last night is anything to go by," she chuckles as I turn flustered. She suddenly gets up, bringing her plate to the sink "I should probably get dressed now,"

"Heading somewhere?" I ask in disappointment, I would really enjoy having a lazy day in with her, just staying here and cuddling while watching a movie, hopefully more then just cuddling...

"Unfortunately yeah," she sighs "I wish I didn't have to go, but I need to pick up something from work."

I nod and watch her go back into the bedroom, closing the door. When she gets out fully clothed I stand up, And accompany her to the door.

She smiles at me sheepishly "Call me?"

" _Definitely_ ," I say with a big ass grin, leaning in for a goodbye kiss, before she leaves closing the door behind her.

I sigh and smile to myself, it feels like a dream, getting to touch her however I want, kiss her whenever I want. It was so worth the wait and heartbreak and everything– it was _amazing_.

She seemed to be taking my news of the accident well, though you can never know with Asami, if anyone is an expert at not showing any emotion, it was definetly her.

I really just hope she realized it wasn't her fault.

I text Opal back that I _will_ , infact see Asami again, and not only at their wedding, but hopefully even sooner.

Asami actually looked interested in me, which seems surreal. She's like, 10 leagues above me, but I guess I'm lucky.

_I got a chance._

_I'm not fucking it up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where you're from and how they serve pancakes there, but try them with Nutella.
> 
> And thank me later.


	23. Bridesmaid of honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations to the wedding and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's just a fun chapter.  
> I certainly had fun writing it.
> 
> Still haven't decided if I should post less frequently and how much, so enjoy the daily updates while they last.

"Let me get this straight," I say with narrowed eyes "you want me to invite your _mother_ to your _bachelorette_ _party_?"

" _What_?" Opal exclaimes "She's _fun_!"

"I mean yeah, but you also said you want a _stripper_." I emphasize.

"Obviously," she rolls her eyes "we don't want the party to _suck_ now do we?"

"I just don't see how those two things go together."

She sighs "Fine," she says crossing her arms "who am I supposed to invite then?"

"Friends from work? From college? _Normal_ things?" I laugh.

"Yeah yeah," she waves me off "we'll invite all of them I guess."

I nod "anyone else you can think on?"

Her face lit up and she started giggling "You should invite Asami!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands excitingly.

I roll my eyes "Something tells me she wouldn't enjoy the _male_ stripper so much."

"We can get a female stripper too!" She suggests and I raise a skeptical brow and purse my lips together " _What_?" She demends "I'm an open minded person!"

"That's a _terrible_ idea Opal."

"It's a _great_ idea," she emphasizes and points at me accusingly "you just don't want a super hot female around your _girlfriend_."

"Not my girlfriend," I correct.

"You didn't deny the first part," she says with a winning smirk.

Well, _obviously_. I'm trying to get with a _genius fucking model who's also rich_ , I feel like it's only natural for me to want to annihilate the competition

" _Fine_ ," I sigh "you win, I'll invite her."

I can see from the corner of my eye Opal swinging her fist in victory as I open my phone to text Asami.

 **Korra** [12:05]:  
Hey:) you at work?

My heart skips a but when I get a notification back almost immediately.

 **Asami** [12:06]:  
Yeah, in the most boring meeting ever -_- wassup?

 **Korra** [12:06]:   
Opal wanted me to invite u to her bachelorette party

 **Asami** [12:06]:  
Ah, I see.

 **Asami** [12:06]:  
U told her I might not be as engaged in all the male related activities?

I chuckle and roll my eyes.

 **Korra** [12:07]:  
I did, she said we can get a female stripper 4 u

 **Asami** [12:07]:  
now we're talking!

 **Asami** [12:07]:  
Tell her I'll definitely be there.

 **Asami** [12:08]:  
U with her rn?

I open the camy and raise my phone to Opal's direction "smile, it's for Asami." I tell her and take a picture of her with her tongue out, sending it to Asami.

"Shouldn't the pictures you send her have _you_ in it?" She asks with a smirk "with _no_ clothes on?"

I ignore her, instead opening the picture Asami sent back.

It's taken in a bathroom mirror, she probably escaped that meeting. She's wearing a red skirt suit which sits on her perfectly while making her look important at the same time. Her hair is tied up in a neat bun with two stray hairs Infront of her ears, she also has her glasses on which in my opinion make her look _sexy as fuck_ , she's pointing a finger gun to her temple, like she's going to die from boredom.

Honestly I think she looks _stunning_ in this photo, she looks like a sexy ass boss, which I guess is what _she is?_ I bite my lip and smirk thinking of all the ways I could take this outfit off of her.

I see from the corner of my eyes Opal eyeing my reaction with eyebrows clenched in concentration, before her eyes go wide and she grins "What did she send?" She asks enthusiastically and rushes behind me to see, then she groans in disappointment "Man, you two are so _boring_."

"First thing's first, she looks _stunning_ in this photo," I say matter of factly "second, why is your _first reaction_ to her possibly sending me _nudes_ is to _come and see it_?"

" _Give me that_ ," she ignores me completely and snatches the phone right of my hands, getting farther away from me while typing somthing.

" _Hey_!" I call getting up, trying to get my phone back but she dodges me, continuing to type.

"And... Send!" She says in victory throwing the phone at me "Thank me later." She says, grinning.

I catch it and open the chat, my eyes widen and my breath hitch when I read what she sent.

 **Korra** [12:14]:   
You look amazing! But this picture has a little too much clothing on... Don't ya think? ;)

" _Why_ would you do that?!" I exclaime in panic and quickly type and send another text.

 **Korra** [12:16]:  
SORRY! Opal took my phone!

I grumble in frustration and put the phone down, shooting an accusing look at Opal, who's still smiling smugly at me.

"Did she answer yet?" She asks innocently.

" _No_ , and it's all your fault! You shouldn't have sent that!" I exclaim in annoyance and panic.

" _Hey_! I _helped_! Just you wait and see." She sits back down on her chair, crossing her arms in protest.

I open my mouth to answer when I get another notification, so instead I stick my tounge out in her direction while opening the message blindly.

I almost dropped my phone but managed to catch it in time, I bring it closer to my face, staring at the screen with wide eyes and a deep blush.

She sent another photo. This time she wasn't with the suit's jacket, she opened most of the buttons of the shirt underneath it, so that her black bralette was out in the open. She was leaning on her elbows, giving me a direct view of her amazing tits. My breath became husky and a wave of need was sent through my body, then I tore my eyes away so I could read the text she sent me afterwards.

 **Asami** [12:21]:  
Ah, figured it was her, but I thought it'd be funny to get you all flustered and turned on in public;)

I raise my head to glance at Opal in shock, I see that her cocky ass grin returned full force and she raised her eyebrows, like she knows exactly what was happening.

" _I uh_... Need to go to the bathroom real quick..." I mutter, finding the first excuse I can to get out of there.

" _Sure you do champ_." She chuckles as I get up quickly and bolt to the restroom.

Thankfully there's only one cell, so no one could _come in_ while I... _Yeah.._.   
I grin and take my shirt off. I stand infront of the mirror and raise my phone, taking a picture while flexing my abs and sending it.

I get a response almost immediately.

 **Asami** [12:33]:  
Holy shit

 **Asami** [12:34]:  
You naughty, naughty girl...

 **Asami** [12:34]:   
Getting me all worked up when I can't do anything about it...

 **Asami** [12:34]:  
And now I'm horny as fuck in a business meeting wishing I was with you instead...

I smirk and open the picture she sent me again. I bite my lip, sliding a hand between my pants, swirling around the sensetive nerves between my legs, choking out a groan and feeling waves of pleasure flood through me as I flick my stiff bud with my fingers and circle around my aching clit.

A knock on the door throws me back to reality and I jump in suprise while pulliing my hand out from my pants.

"Hurry up in there!" I hear someone calls as I put my shirt back on and wash my hands.

"C'monnn I've got an emergency situation!" He states.

I open the door "knock yourself out," I grumble to him while getting out, disappointed, _what a total mood kill_.

 **Korra** [12:39]:   
If it makes you feel any better, I'm in a similar position

I go back to our table and sit down, pretending like nothing just happened.

" _Thank you Opal_ ," I hear her saying in a low pitched voice, mimicking my tone "you are such an _awesome friend!"_

"I don't sound like that" I complain.

I get another message and open it up.

 **Asami** [12:43]:  
Well then, whatcha doing in 14?

 **Asami** [12:43]:  
Wanna come to bring me launch? I wanna see u... ;)

I grin like a fool.

 **Korra** [12:44]:  
I'll be there.

_______________________________________  
  
  


"Uh, hi," I tell the secretary awkwardly "Asami's waiting for me? I brought her launch?"

Her eyes lit up and she smirks, which I find _really_ weird "you're _Korra_ , right?" She asks, interlocking her fingers together.

"Yeah, that's me,"

"Go right in," she nudges her head towards a door "miss Sato is waiting for you." She says and I can almost certain she winked at me, but I can't say for sure.

I mumble a "Thank you" before entering Asami's office, she sits besides her desk, reading some papers. She has a pencil in her mouth and her eyebrows are brought together in concentration which I find really cute. When I see she's not noticing me I clear my throat.

Her head snaps upwards in suprise, and when she sees it's me, her face lit up and she smiles, putting down the pencil and getting up, walking towards me.

She reached forward, leaning closer to me in the process, my breath hitch as she's just a few inches from me. She then closes the door behind me and locks it, causing me to gulp.

She locked the fucking door.

She then catches my lips with hers in a quick kiss, before she pulls away to look at me with a soft smile.

"Hey _you_ ," she mumbles.

" _Hey_ ," I smile back "I uh... I brought you food." I say, nudging my head to the paper bag I was carrying.

"Oh, that's _so_ sweet," she said, grabbing my other hand and dragging me to her desk.

"Um, but you asked me too?" I say in confusion as she sits me down.

"Sweetie..." She shook her head and my heart flutter, _she called me sweetie!_ "That's _not_ what I meant by ' _bring me launch_ ' " she said with a chuckle.

"Then what did you– _oh_."

She laughed, hard "god _bless_ your innocence," she said while sitting down at her chair.

" _Shush you_ ," I mutter while taking out the food "I went _out of my way_ to get you actual launch, so _eat up_ and suffer in silence."

"Oh I actually _do_ appreciate it," she said genuinely "sometimes I get too caught up in work and forget to eat, so it's really good you got me food."

"Well, eat up then!" I laugh and cross my arms.

She opened the tray "You didn't get anything for yourself?"

"Nah, I ate launch with Opal earlier."

"Oh, right, you were with her," she said, taking a bite of her noodles and swallowing it quickly "somthing about a bachelorette party?"

"You're looking at the _bridesmaid of honor_ to Opal and Bolin's wedding," I say proudly, puffing my chest.

" _Damn_ ," she laughed "then I'll definitely be coming, I bet you'll get us a _hot_ stripper."

"I won't be getting a female stripper on top of a male one Asami."

" _Boo_!" She pouts "You are no fun!"

"It's _expensive_!" I excuse, trying to disguise the fact that I just don't _want_ any half naked girls around her, except for _me_ "You dtill need to show up though, for Opal."

" _Fine_ ," she groans with an eye roll, before throwing me a teasing smile " _you'll_ just have to be the one to give me a lap dance then."

I blushed, both from her smile and from her words " _Wait what_?"

Her grin widens as she gets up, going around the table. It takes me a moment to realize she's aiming for my lap.

"You are _awfully_ cute," she says with a smirk after sitting down _on me_ , causing my brain to short circuit.

"You're _awfully_ gorgeous," I answer as she leans in.

"Yeah?" She mumbles, just inches away from my lips.

I don't reply, instead I close the almost nonexistent distance between us with a searing kiss, sliding over her teeth with my tongue, causing her to sigh. She brings her hands to my face, cupping the sides of my jaw and deepening the kiss, taking my bottom lip between her teeth and pulling on it. I choke out a moan and put my hands on her shoulders, tugging down her jacket, to which she complies by shrugging it off. I start unbuttoning her shirt blindly when someone knocks on the door.

_I can't seem to catch a break today now can I?_

Asami jumps backwards into a standing position, fastening her buttons, picking up her jacket and putting it on. She then goes to the door and opens it, at the same time I just keep sitting there, stunned.

I see a man in a business suit standing at the entrance with a deck of papers in his hands, looking obviously flustered, _did he know_? _How?_

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" He asks nervously "I just came by to drop off some paperwork..."

" _Thanks_ ," she answers and grabs the papers "you weren't interrupting, it's alright."

He nods "I'll uh... I'll just _go_..." He mumbles before disappearing completely.

Asami locks the door and let out a breath "you think he knew?" She asked worryingly and turns to me, that's when I notice how smudged her lipstick is, which was a dead giveaway.

I laugh as she walks towards me, confused "with _that_ makeup? Definitely."

She rolls her eyes in response and surges downwards for another kiss.

_Yep, I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just say thank you Opal?


	24. Batchrolette party: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships forming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out too long, so i turned it into a two part chapter, I apologize.
> 
> Also I'm aware that i chose when to update I just love you guys too much.
> 
> I've been getting amazing support lately and I'm stunned, I didn't think anybody would bother to read this let alone so many people. So thanks again. It's very much appreciated.  
> 💕

I knock at Asami's door, bouncing my leg to pass the time while I wait for her to answer the door.

You'd think after her father's arrest, she'd move into his big ass _awesome mansion_ that has a fucking _pool_ and a _racetrack_ , but actually _no_. Instead she bought a penthouse apartment at the opposite end of the city, as far away as she possibly can from her old house. I guess it was filled with old and unwelcomed memories.

I asked her earlier today if she wanted to meet up before we head to Opal's party, she answered saying that I should come to her place so that we could head down there together, and she texted me her address, which was exciting, I've never been to her place before.

She swang the door open with a smile, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside into a tight embrace, not even taking a moment to say ' _hi_ ', or ' _come_ _in_ '. I stay frozen from shock, but eventually relax into her arms.

"Did you miss me _that much_?" I laugh and pull away, taking her in.

She was wearing dark jean shorts which showed just the right amount of ass, she tucked into the a purple top on that highlighted her eyeshadow and had a deep enough cleavage to take my breath away but not enough so that it'd be too extreme. I also noticed she was wearing flats– which I very much appreciated given how fucking tall she is.

"I had the _worst_ day," she groaned and then gave me a tired smile "but it just got _way_ better..." She mumbled before pecking me on the lips.

"Something happened?" I ask in concern, brushing her cheek with the back of my hand.

"No," she sighed "I guess it just one of this days huh?"

"Well, if you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you, alright?"

She nodded and smiled "Thanks" she said genuinely, and reached to close the door behind her "did you walk all the way here from your place?"

"No, I drove," I answer and get in, looking curiously at the apartment "I thought I could drive us to the party afterwards."

" _Oh_ ," she says nervously "I thought we'd just take a cab or something..."

"Does it matter?" I ask in confusion and raise an eyebrow, turning back to her.

"Well... No not _really_ , I just assumed we'll be drinking?"

"I can still drink though, just not as much."

"Yeah but you know, even like a little amount of alcohol could still _cloud_ your judgement," she rambles "and it just seems like a silly risk to take, not to mention that if we take a cab from here you could drink freely which is always good–"

"–I'll still have to drive home from here," I interject and cross my arms, is it just me or does she seem a little fixated on me not driving?

"No you don't," she says nonchalantly.

" _Yes_ I do, my _car_ is here," I point out, as if she completely forgotten why we were having this conversation in the first place.

"Then why don't you stay the night?" She suggested sheepishly, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear and looking at me with an adorable hopeful expression.

My eyes widen and my lips part in suprise, that was _not_ what I was expecting to hear _at all_ , staying the night is like, a different level. I mean sure she stayed the night in my place after the um... _Reunion_ , but we kinda fell asleep accidentally. No, this is staying the night _intentionally_ , which is one step closer to what I was aiming for with her.

I wasn't too hopeful about getting there with her though, someone like her probably has _millions_ of people waiting in line for her to want them, and who knows if she's seeing anyone else other then? We're not exclusively _together_ so...

"I didn't know it was that important to you that I wouldn't drive," I joked, grinning like a fool.

She shrugged "I don't want you to do anything _dangerous_ because of me."

"I would drive there anyway," I point out in utter confusion "it has _nothing_ to do with you."

She hummed in response, stepping closer to me and settling her hands on my hips " _besides_... I was planning on having you stay the night anyway." She admitted with a sly grin.

" _Yeah_?" I muttered, eyeing her lips.

" _Yeah_..." She said in a low lustful voice, leaning to my ear "somebody gotta take me out of this pants, _right_?"

" _Well_ ," I smirk, biting my lip "how could I _ever_ say no to _that_?"

Just then my phone starts ringing, bringing me back to reality.   
" _Can't catch a break_..." I mutter and pick up the phone "Hello?"

" _Hey_ ," I hear Opal saying nervously on the other line " _um, you on your way?"_

"Not yet, why?"

 _"I'm just calling to give you a heads up, I invited Kuvira_."

My eyes widen and my heart started racing like crazy. I let out a shaky breath as anxiety started bubbling in my chest.

"Oh?"

" _It's just that she's still my adopted sister and my brother already forgave her, so when mom asked me to..."_ She trailed off and then sighed " _I'm really sorry... Just, ignore her or something?"_ She said hopefully

"Oh, yeah, it's _fine_ ," I say dissmisevly, covering up my slight panic, _this is Opal's night, I'm just gonna have to suck it up_ "don't worry about it, I'll see you there ok?"

" _Yeah... Bye Korra_."

"Bye." I hang up and put my face in my palms.  
" _Fuck_." I mumble.

"Is something wrong?" Asami asks.

"Opal just called to let me know that she invited my _ex_ ," I say, raising my gaze to her.

" _Oh_ ," her face drops slightly and takes a minor step back "is this like a ' _not over my ex_ ' kind of situation or...?" She asks suspiciously.

" _What_? No! _nothing_ like that!" I assure her shaking my head eagerly and taking her hands, pulling her close again "It was just a nasty breakup, so it's a little uncomfortable."

"Oh," she laughs in relief "then it doesn't sound that bad..."

I raise my eyebrow "how so?"

"Well..." She says playing with my hand , my eyes glued to her actions, mesmerized "Seeing your _ex_ in a party she was _barely invited to_ with a _beautiful girl_ on you arms..." She chuckles and open my hand, interlocking our fingers, and even though it's a simple gesture, my heart swells "doesn't sound _too bad_ now does it?"

"You are _so_ full of yourself, you ' _beautiful girl_ ' " I mimic her and brush her nuckles with my thumb "but I guess it doesn't sound _so bad_."

" _Good_ ," she leans for a quick kiss "then I'm gonna call us a cab real quick, ok?"

I grin "sounds perfect."

_______________________________________

"You showed up!" Opal exclaimes and pulls me into a bear hug– a habit she picked up from Bolin, and then she pulles away with a huge smile.

" _Of course_ I did," I chuckle "I'm your best friend! It's in the job description."

She beamed, before noticing Asami standing besides me and lunching onto her too. Asami releases a suprised yelp.

"I'm so happy you two are here!" Opal said into Asami's hair "did you two come together?"

Her choice of words caught completely off guard and I almost choked, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

" _We uh_..." I stutter "We _got_ here together, yes."

Asami looked at me with an amused smile, meanwhile, Opal stayed oblivious to how flustered I was, still holding on to Asami for dear life.

Finally, Opal pulled away "just like the good old times I guess," she punched Asami's arm playfully.

"I really don't recall Korra inviting a _stripper_ to our hangouts in the _'good old times_ '," Asami chuckled.

" _Really_?" Opal asked, baffled "huh, I guess you left earlier then I remembered." She laughed, then patted Asami on the shoulder before turning around and going back inside the club.

Asami's jaw dropped and she looked at me with a shocked expression, waiting for an explanation.

" _Once_ ," I admit nervously "it was a celebration party! Wasn't even my idea!"

" _Holy shit_!" She exclaimed excitingly and brought her hand to her mouth "The Korra I knew would _never_!"

"Yeah well..." I pursed my lips together in a sad smile "Stuff changed."

Her smile slightly faded at my words and she dropped her hand "What... _Were_ you celebrating?"

"Um... That I could walk and get around again..," I answered quietly.

"Oh, right," she nodded slowly, her expression holding something unreadble " _the accident."_

"Um, yeah," I blink "you ok?"

she takes a deep breath " _I'm fine_ ," she smiles "let's just go in?"

"Ok?" I ask but she's already gone.  
 _That was weird, right?_

I shrug it off and head inside, immediately being blinded by the flashing lights and the music's volume blasts through my ears. I squint my eyes and scan the room, seeing a few familiar faces that I recognize as Opal's i _nferior_ friends. Then I finally find Asami near the desserts table, and I go up to her. Noticing how much quieter it was over there.

"Can you explain what is it with straight girls and being so _amazed_ by _penises_?" She asks me gesturing to all the penis cookies.

I cough in suprise, being caught off guard by the question "Um, I'm _not_ _straight_ , so no," I laugh in response "wanna try one?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust "I'm pretty proud of the fact that I never had a _penis in my mouth_..." she mused "so I'll pass."

"Well," I smirk, picking a cookie up and throwing it into my mouth " _your_ _loss_ ," I say with my mouth full.

She laughs "you're _disgusting_."

"Thank you." I say, intentionally emphasizing each syllable so that my mouth would open wider this time around.

"Korra?" I hear from behind and my heart stops.

_Been a while since I heard that voice._

I swallow the cookie, and turn around, coming face to face with my _mythological ex-girlfriend_.

"Hey, Kuvira..." I mutter and rub the back of my neck.

"It's uh... Good to see you," she said awkwardly, her green eyes piercing through my soul.

" _Thanks_ ," I answer, not bothering to lie and tell her it's good to see her too.

She nudges her head to my side "Who's the chick?"

"That's Asami," I turn my head sideways to look at her instead. Her expression was different now, she clenched her jaw and pursed her lips together, she almost looked _jealous_ , but I doubt it "she's my..." How do I introduce her? _Friend_? _Lover_? _Why isn't there a term to this stupid in between position???_

"I'm her girlfriend," Asami says with ease, my jaw drops and my eyes widen as she pulls her hand out to shake Kuvira's, I stare at the exchange in a loss of words.

I hear my heartbeat pulsing in my ears and a wave of delight and disbelief floods through me.

I imagined it, _right_? Asami Sato _did_ _not_ just introduce herself as my _girlfriend_ , _right_? It's simply _too good to be true._ I mean we never talked about being official, I barely _dared_ to _dream_ she'd ever want something like that with someone like _me_ , yet she just introduced herself as such. _What's happening_?!

" _Wow_ ," I hear Kuvira laugh awkwardly as she shakes hands with Asami, eyeing her up and down "Korra is one lucky girl."

"I consider _myself_ to be the lucky one, thank you," Asami answers with a hint of hostility that goes unnoticed by Kuvira, she then rests her head on my shoulder and hugs my arm "right _babe_?"

 _Babe_?! Is this like an alternate universe when everything is _perfect_ and I _never_ want it to end? _Can I stay in this paradise forever?_

I open my mouth to answer, but I'm unable to find my voice, so I shut it quickly and nod eagerly, trying to act as naturaly as I can given the situation.

Kuvira looks at me with a weird expression "Well I'll... See you around I guess," she says nervously and walks away.

Me and Asami stay in the same position for a few moments before she pulls away and looks at me.

"Wanna grab a drink?" She suggests nonchalantly.

I try to say something smartass along the lines of ' _sure thing, girlfriend_ ' but I only manage to get out a series of weird, worrying noises.

Asami raised an eyebrow in amusement " _Oh my god I broke you_."

" _Girlfriend_?" I manage to get out in a raspy voice, staring at her, completely stunned.

"Ah, just figured I'll help you out around your ex," she mused "while _also_ getting something out of this _myself_..." She adds under her breath and turns around, walking to the drinks table, and I follow her like an obedient puppy.

"Getting something out of this?" I repeat, hating how stupid I probably look and sound right now, but something in my brain seriously just _turned off_. I think I just lost my last 4 braincells, when I had only 3 to begin with.

"I mean, _yeah_ ," she mumbled shyly, and is she _blushing_? "it has a nice ring to it, me as your girlfriend... Don't you think?"

"You... " I try "wait, you want to be my girlfriend? Like, you want us to be _exclusive_?" I ask in disbelief.

This time around she was definitely blushing "I mean... _O-only if you wanna..._ " She stutter, averting my eyes and playing with a curl in her hand "I-if you _don't_ that's _fine_ or if you're _seeing other people_ or–"

" _No_!" I cut her off quickly with a dismissive wave of hands "No," I repeat, looking into her eyes "I don't see other people..."

She nods nervously " _Me neither_..."

I just keep gazing into her eyes, stunned, digesting the situation that just unfolded before me. Barely grasping that _it's real_ , it's not a _dream_ , this is reality. Then a huge lopsided grin creeps slowly onto my face.

" _Asami Sato is my girlfriend_ ," I say smugly and pull her into a tight embrace, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Oh don't you get _cocky_ on me," she laughed and I could almost _hear_ her rolling her eyes.

"But it's like a _childhood dream_!" I exclaim and pull back, settling my hand on her cheek and taking her in "I wanna kiss you so bad right now but I don't wanna ruin your makeup."

Her eyes lit up and she smirked "Feel free, I wore resistant lipstick,"

"You wore this just for me?" I say, fluttered, unable to wipe the smug smile off my face.

" _Just for you_ ," she confirms.

"Well then... It'd be a shame if it goes to waste..." I mumble before cupping her face in my hands and kissing her passionately, she returns the kiss with the same amount of passion.

_Asami Sato is my girlfriend._

_This is heaven, and I never want to leave._

She pulls away eventually, much to my disappointment, and strokes my cheek soothingly.

"I _gotta_ ask," she says, dropping her hand "what happened between you and this Kuvera chick?"

"Kuvira," I correct with a sigh, then I reach out behind her to the table, grabbing a bottle of beer and chugging it, because I'm not talking about this shit sober. Then I put the empty bottle down and turn back to her.

"You better sit down, this is some crazy shit."


	25. Batchrolette party: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about you, just got busy with work.
> 
> But it's ok cause the chapter is longer than usual, so you'll forgive me^_^

I sat down on a couch nearby, patting the space next to me for Asami to join and sit next to me. Instead, she sits on my lap, which I'm extremely alright with.

"So," I start "me and Kuvira met around two years ago, when Opal's family came to visit her in the city–"

"– _Wait_ ," she interjects "is she like, Opal's sister? _Gross_!"

" _Adopted sister_ ," I correct.

"Isn't there like a rule between best friends to not date family members?"

"Technicaly, the rule only applies to older brothers, and I'm really not interested in any of them." I agrue, chuckling slightly "anyway, we met and immediately hit it off. We hang out a lot and started texting all the time, and not long after, we started dating."

"Was Opal ok with this?"

"That's the thing, Kuvira convinced me not to tell her, she said she wasn't out of the closet yet and was still figuring out how to break it to her family, so I agreed to be discreet for a while."

"Yikes, I hate when that happens."

"Yep, but I respected that, and didn't mention any of it to Opal the entire time, which is impressive cause we dated for like, a solid year. We met when she was in town and talked on the phone everyday when she wasn't. She kept postponing telling other people about us for some reason that she wouldn't tell me, but I sucked it up because I actually lo– _cared_ for her. So imagine my surprise when one day Opal comes barging into my apartment telling me excitedly that Kuvira and her older brother got _engaged_."

Asami gasped " _She didn't_."

I nodded "She _did_ ," I paused for a moment "So, I obviously told Opal everything, and she told her brother, long story short he broke off their engagement and I've never heard from her again. Until today that is."

Asami frowned "you need me to beat the bitch up?"

I laugh "as much as I'd like to see that, it's fine, really."

"Wow, no wonder you're like that."

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow "like what?"

"It's nothing bad," she adds quickly "it just makes sense how you're a little hesitant and nervous around me."

I blink "You noticed that?" I ask in confusion and emberessment.

"It was hard not too," she chuckled.

"And you think the two things are connected?"

"I mean, I can see why an experience like that would make you a little more careful, don't you agree?"

I nod "Yeah, I just never connected the two, I just figured it was because you're _wayyyyy_ out of my league." I let slip out and immediately cover my mouth, blushing.

"You..." She said with wide eyes "did you just say _I'm_ out of _your_ league?" She said in disbelief

"I mean..." I chuckle in emberessment "Is the _genius, rich and insanly sexy goddess_ out of my league? I think it's safe to say so yeah."

"Are you seriously suggesting that I'm out of the _blue eyed angel that has the body of an underwear model's_ league?"

I blush "What happened to confident Asami?" I mumble in emberessment and suprise.

She shrugs "I'm just saying."

"You're delusional," I chuckle.

" _Hey_!" Opal calls stopping the conversation from progressing. We turn to her "No sitting on each other's laps unless you're going to do a lap dance!" She teased.

My cheeks started burning really _really_ hot and I glanced over to Asami, eyeing her reaction. At first she looked stunned, but then the corners of her mouth twitched up, slowly turning into the mischievous up-to-no-good smirk of hers and she _turns her gaze_ to me, making sure I know _exactly_ what's about to happen.

"Asami, _no_." I try to say with warning tone, but my voice is trembling as my heartrate picks up.

"Asami _yes_." She says encouragingly with confidence, getting up and pulling me with her, dragging me to the middle of the room and forces me down on a chair.

The music turns louder and every single person in the room is looking directly at me and her, including Opal, Opal's friends that know me, and people who's first impression of me is going to be _this_.

_And my fucking ex._

Asami starts circling the chair, her hand brushing around me, and I swallow thickly, trying to tune out the sound of Opal's friends cheering her on and locking my eyes on her.

She stops, standing in front of me, her back is slightly bent as her hands slide across my body. Shoulders first, then my abdominal, and finally, her hands reach my inner thighs. She spreads them with a swift movement, causing me to yelp and bite my lip as she kneels down, then starts climbing up towards me, her hands massaging my thighs, trailing upwards slowly untill they're almost where I need her and...

Next thing I know, she's on my lap, straddling me. I start feeling disoriented as she grinds her hips against mine in tune with the music which I can barely hear over the pulse in my ears.  
I gasp and twitch a little when her hips momentary brush against my core, and I completely forget myself. Everything else in the room goes blank except for her, except for the feeling of her hips rocking against mine, and I grow hungry for that touch. I slide my hands to her ass and pull her closer, desperate for friction, looking at her with admiration and desire.

Her movement gradually slow down and then stop. The sound of applause brings me back to reality, my cheeks turn tomato red, and I become very _aware_ to the fact that Opal and all of her friends just watched this entire thing that wasn't really a lap dance but resembled more of _clothed sex._ Asami stayed in that position, the only movment between us is her chest rising and falling as she breaths heavily with a satisfied grin smeared all over her face.

"That was _fun_ ," she chuckled.

" _Wow_..." I hear Opal and snap my head sideways to look at her "I'm _definitely_ not straight after watching this." She declared with a smirk.

"I have that effect on people," Asami joked and got up, grinning like she just won a big ass prize.

"Oh, right, Korra too."

"Yep, apperanatly I turned her gay," Asami said proudly.

" _Bi_!" I protest.

" _Bi_ ," Asami corrected herself with an eye roll " _for now_." She added.

Opal laughed "I think you two outshowed the stripper." She nudges her head backwards, where some of her friends were waisting tons of their money throwing it at him as he danced between two of them.

I stood up next to Asami, sliding my arm around her waist "You're just jealous 'cause my _girlfriend_ is incredibly hot and apperanatly can give lap dances." I tell Opal.

Opal's jaw dropped to the ground, her eyes turned wider then I've ever seen them. She stared at us with disbelief, then a smirk creeped up to her face "girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I say with a smug grin " _girlfriend_."

She moved her glance between the two of us for a few moments, before surging forward and grabbing us both into a tight embrace.

"I'm _so_ happy for you!" She exclaimed loudly, making my ear hurt, and after a few seconds she pulled away, turning to Asami. Suddenly her happy expression shifted quickly into a frown and she pointed a finger to Asami's face, causing her to squint her eyes.

"If you _ever_ hurt my main girl right here, I will _literally murder you_." She said in a threatening tone, glaring at Asami.

"I... _don't_ doubt it," Asami chuckled with an anxious smile.

"Good," Opal said, her face changing into a calm expression and she smiles "now, let's get _waiiiiisteeeeed_!" She called and walked away, heading to the drinks table.

"Remember when _I_ used to threaten people for you like that?" Asami mused.

"Miss that role?" I ask with a questioning tone, turning to her.

She bit her lip and eyed me up and down in the sexiest way possible " _Nah_..." She said dismissively, stepping forward and pressing her lips against mine, in a long, soft kiss.

"This role is _way better_." She said with confidence against my lips, before kissing me again.

 _"Yo! Lovebirds_!" Opal calls us, making us stop kissing and look at her "we're doing shots, you in or nah?"

" _Definitely_!" I call back with a grin. I started walking towards her when Asami's hand on my shoulder stopped me. She brought her lips to my ear and could feel her hot breath against my ear.

" _If you thought the dance was hot_ ," she whispered in a deep, sultry voice that sent shivers down my spine " _just wait for what I'm gonna do to you back at my place..._ " She continued, nibbling on my earlobe. My pupils blew wide and my eyes darkened with lust. I gazed at her as she retreated backwards and headed towards Opal, my eyes glued to the way her hips swayed.

For some unknown reason, I suddenly _can't wait_ for the night to end.

_______________________________________

" _Pour me anothers drink 'Sami_!" I exclaim in a higher pitch then normal, handing her my glass, my hand trembling a little.

She raised a skeptical brow "I think you had enough."

"Pfft, _nooo_ " I wave my hand dissmisevly "I could have another!"

"But you _probably_ should not" She said stubbornly.

"But we tooken a cab so that I could drink freely!" I pout, giving her puppy eyes.

"As much as I love your pout, I never meant that you could drink yourself to death."

"You _loveeee_ my pout?" I giggle scanning her body with a smirk "Asami Sato are you _hitting on me_?"

"What?"

"I _meannnn_ " I shake my head, which makes me feel a little disoriented "you are sexy as fuck... but I already have a girlfriend." I say matter of factly, trying to stop my shoulders from shaking with laugher and failing miserably.

She blinked and stared at me with an unimpressed expression.

"I thought it was funny," I shrugged with a huge grin.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how drunk are you right now?"

"1 to 10 is _boringggg_ " I whine.

" _Ugh, fine_ ," she rolls her eyes "1 to... 13?"

"Uh... with 8 is the most highest?" I ask, scratching my head.

"Okay ,that answers my question," she said and took the glass out of my hand putting it down. worrying her lip.

"Why are you so worried about me?" I asked in puzzlement "I means... First you didn't want me to drive us and now this?"

"I already told you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me," she answered "god knows I already hurt you enough..." She muttered.

That statement was enough to sober me up a little and we both went quiet, her words lingering in the air. I tilted my head trying to lock our gazes but her eyes averted me, her expression was unreadable and she raised her arms slightly to hug herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

" _Nothing_ ," she answers quickly "forget I said anything."

"Are you talking about what happened all those years ago?" I asked softly "because you didn't hurt me more then I hurt you."

She winced, pressing her lips together.

"That's not what I meant," She answered simply.

"Wanna go outside to talk where it's less loud?" I suggest.

She sighs " _Ok_..."

I take her hand and lead the way, signaling Opal that we'll be right back and going outside.

I turn to her "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," she replies "how about you?"

"What did you mean earlier?" I urge her "How did you hurt me?"

She looked hesitent, as if she has something she wants to say but she's not sure is she should. I give her the most assuring gaze I can, not breaking eye contact so that she'd know she can tell me anything. And finally, she breaks.

" _I should've picked up_ ," she said under her breath and looked away.

I raise a brow "You what now?" I ask, puzzled.

" _The accident_ ," she cleared up "I watched the phone ring and didn't pick it up."

_I really should've seen this coming._

"It _wasn't_ your fault Asami," I promise her, raising my hand to her chin, moving her head softly to face me. I see that her eyes are a little watery and it makes my heart throb.

"Then _who else_ is to blame?" She almost whispers, a single tear dripping from her eye to her cheek "What if I did answer? Maybe it would–"

"– _It wouldn't_ ," I intervened "and it doesn't matter even if it did, you couldn't have known."

"But it keeps _happening_ ," she insists " _two_ car accidents, and the _one thing_ they have in common is me! What if something else happens to you because of me?"

I look at her with a sad smile, and then spread my arms " _c'mere_ ," I tell her and she obliged, wrapping her hands around me and resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Neither of those scenarios is your fault," I say soothingly "you _can't_ blame yourself for things that are out of your control."

She sniffed " _but what if_ –"

"–What if _nothing_." I cut her off again " _Nothing_ you could've done would've changed what happened. Not in my case or your mother's. Accidents happen and it sucks and believe me you are the _last_ person to deserve all this. But it's most definitely, _not your fault_." I emphasize, my hands stroking her soft hair.

She pulls away to look at me, her cheeks wet from tears and her lips curled into a small smile "You are _incredible_ ," she cupped my jaw with her hand "how are you even _real_?" She whispered with admiration and disbelief.

" _Funny_ ," I smile softly "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

She laughed and pressed a tender kiss to my lips. Her movements slow and passionate and I feel her tears wetting my own cheeks.

She then starts to pull away, looking at me with a sad yet emberessed smile.

" _Jesus_ sorry for being such a _mess_ on day one," she laughed nervously.

"Don't be," I press a kiss to her forhead "I get it, it makes sense that seeing each other again after all this years and dating would cause a lot of feelings to surface, like guilt, or anxiety, or l–" I stop myself, shocked.

_I was about to say love. I was deadass about to say love. It was at the tip of my tounge._

Sure, I _used_ to love Asami, back in the day. But this is _way too soon_ to be thinking that, _right_? How is this even possible? Could it be that I just _kept_ loving her, all this time? Never actually _stopped_? _Do I love Asami_?

"I guess it's just something we'll have to work through together." She cuts my train of thoughts, and I'm grateful, because my train of thoughts became really _scary_.

"Yep," I nod in agreement "but _this,"_ I gesture between the two of us "is something I'm willing to fight for."

She smiles again, this time her smile seems more genuine and happy, she then captures my lips in another quick kiss.

"Can we go home now?" She mumbles against them, then pulls back to look at me.

I nod and smile at her.

" _Anything for you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reconnecting after all those years... Yeah it's about to cause a lot of different feelings. I just feel like it makes sense.
> 
> Also if you get the "on a scale of 1 to 13 with 8 being the highest" reference, I'll love you forever.


	26. Netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all

"So anyway, we caught the guy pretty much red-handed. He sat at home counting the stolen diamonds, with the bolt cutter he used to cut through the lock in his bedroom, and he _still_ claimed to be completely innocent. Mako mused.

I laugh and shake my head " _Sure_ buddy, _of course_ you didn't do it."

"Some people are so dumb." He chuckled.

I hum in agreement and head to the cash register, ordering two large cokes and popcorn. Then I turn around, leaning on the counter with my elbows.

"So, anything new with you?" He asked curiously.

" _Uh_..." I scratch my head "Yeah, Asami and I are dating."

" _Whaaaattt_?" He said, obviously faking the suprise in his tone " _No_ way! _When_ did this happen??"

I roll my eyes "Opal ratted me out huh?"

" _Actually_ , it was Bolin," he laughed "dude wasn't that excited since Opal said yes."

"I don't get _why_ , we've only been dating for like, a week!" I protest, covering up how excited I was in pretending like it was no big deal. I grab the popcorn from the counter, walking away.

"Because this is exciting!" Mako takes the cokes and follows me "How did this even happen?"

"You really want the details?" I give him a mischievous smirk.

" _Ew, already_?" He chuckled "You didn't even have a first date yet."

"We totally did!" I counter "We went for a drink after you left."

"Ok, so you slept with her on the first date?"

"I mean _yeah_ , but we had like, _years_ of repressed desire building up to this."

"Well, I'm happy for you," he smiled genuinely "but _please_ spare me the details, it's gross."

"You dated _both_ of us!"

"It was _5 years ago_ and I _never_ even slept with you."

"Oh _thank god_ for that," I laughed "can you imagine how _awkward_ it would've been to be friends after we slept together?"

"You managed with Asami," he pointed out.

"...Fair point."

"Is she coming to the wedding?"

I nod "She's actually really excited about it,"

"Really? That's so sweet."

I snort "it's _not_ sweet, it's mostly 'cause Opal's making me wear a dress."

"Ah, the truth comes out," he laughs and shakes his head "how in the hell did Opal manage to convince you to wear a dress?"

I shrugged "It's her day, I had too. Besides, no one's gonna be watching me."

He smirked and mouthed ' _I will_ '.

"You're lucky I'm holding the popcorn, or I'd _punch you in the throat_." I look at him with a murderous glare.

"It's a once in a life time occasion!" He protested and laughed "If I knew all it would take is to make you bridesmaid of honor, I would've gotten married years ago!"

" _Really_? Cause I don't see a line of girls waiting for you to propose." I joke.

"I can get any girl I want!" He said defensively.

"Bro you have _no_ game."

"Wanna bet?"

I stop in my track, evil smirk spreading on my lips "What kind of bet are we looking at here?"

"50 yuans say that I can get a date to Bolin and Opal's wedding."

" _Deal_!" I yell enthusiastically "Also you're crazy, their wedding is in a month! You have no chance!"

" _Watch me_ ," he says arrogantly and put the drinks on the floor, before getting back up with a grin "see that cute girl over there?" He nudges his head backwards and I look over his shoulder, spotting a blond girl sitting on a couch.

"What about her?" I turn my eyes back to Mako.

"I'm gonna ask her out, watch our cokes!" He said, jogging to the girl and introducing himself to her, then sitting on the couch infront of her.

I stare at them in concentration for a few more moments, trying to make out what they're saying, but when I'm unable to I give up and sit down on the floor waiting, eating a few popcorns out of boredom, and also because they're yammi. Suddenly I get a notification and unlock my phone, noticing it's Asami and smile.

 **Asami** [14:21]:  
 _So I'm eating launch with Opal_

 **Korra** [14:21]:   
_So you're stealing my best friend now?_

 **Asami** [14:21]:  
 _She likes me better anyway:P_

 **Asami** [14:22]:  
 _I just wanted to let u know that she said that Kuvira rsvp'd to the wedding_

I sigh.

 **Korra** [14:22]:   
_I figured, she was at the batchrolette party after all_

 **Korra** [14:22]:  
 _How come u 2 r talking about her?_

 **Asami** [14:23]:  
 _...did I ever tell you that I'm a very jealous person?_

 **Korra** [14:23]:  
 _What did you do?_

 **Asami** [14:23]:  
 _I only asked around a little I swear!_

 **Asami** [14:23]:  
 _Y'know just the casual questions_

 **Asami** [14:24]:  
 _Who is she_

 **Asami** [14:24]:  
 _What is she like_

 **Asami** [14:24]:  
 _Does the bitch still talk about my girlfriend_

 **Asami** [14:24]:  
 _And apparently, the bitch does!_

 **Asami** [14:25]:  
 _More frequently since the lap dance incident-_-_

 **Korra** [14:25]:  
 _Well, who's fault is that?_

 **Asami** [14:26]:  
 _Ugh, all of this just makes me want you even more..._

 **Asami** [14:26]:  
 _Can I swing by your place after work? We can order pizza_

I grin like a fool, before typing back ' _its a date_ ' and sending. I guess things _do_ happen for a reason, maybe I had to go through the Kuvira crisis so that she could help me _score_ with Asami.

I raise my head, seeing Mako return, disappointment written all over his face.

"Tough luck?" I tease him.

" _I'm not her type_." He squared his jaw.

" _Shit_ , did she just say that to you? That's rough buddy," I say, getting up.

"That's... _Not exactly_ what she said..." He mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow "What _exactly_ did she say then?" I ask cautiously.

He said something under his breath but I couldn't make out anything from it.

I tilt my head "Didn't hear you there pal," I say curiously.

" _She said she thinks you're cute_ ," he said in obvious displeasure.

I blink, letting his words sink in, before a wide grin spreads on my face and I erupt in laughter.

" _It's not funny_ ," he complained.

 _"It happened again_!" I exclaim and wipe a tear away "It's like you have a _gaydar_ and you're not even _gay_!"

"Don't we have a movie to catch?" He groaned in irritation and picked up the cups from the floor, heading to the movie theatre.

I pick up the popcorn and follow, trying to stop giggling but I can't and some of the popcorn spills out.

"Wanna call off the bet?" I say, amused.

"No way! I have time, you're still on." He smirked.

_______________________________________

I hear a gentle knock at the door and walk over to answer it " _Hey you_ ," I beam as I see Asami standing outside.

"Hey," she smiled back and pecked me on the lips "sorry I'm late, I went home to switch out of my business suit."

"Now why would you do that?" I ask with a hint of disappointment.

"You seeing me in work attire?" She laughed shook her head " _Super_ emberessing."

"I think it's _hot_ ," I state, suprised by my own confidence in the statement, and by the way her eyebrows spiked up, I suprised her too.

"Do you now?" She said in amusement.

" _Yep_ ," I shrug and smirk "but maybe it's just because everything is gorgeous when it's on _you_." I say flirtatiously.

She puffed out dissmisevly and punch my shoulder playfully " _So corny_ ," she chuckled.

"I thought it was smooth," I pout.

"Very smooth," she agreed and laughed "now, are you gonna let me in or are we gonna stand here all day?"

"Oh! Right," I move to the side, letting her pass me and close the door behind her.

"So I _didn't_ order the pizza yet," I admit "I didn't want it to be cold by the time you got here, but I can order now and we can watch something?"

"Sounds good to me," she said cheerfully and sat down on the couch "as long as you get your ass over here and cuddle me." She said in a demanding tone.

"Am _I_ allowed to come there too or just my butt?" I ask sarcastically and sit down besides her.

" _Sweetie_..." She chuckled "it's _your_ house, you're allowed _come_ anywhere you want."

My jaw drops "That's..." I strutter, flustered "That's _not_ what I m–" I'm cut off by her laughter, her really really hard laughter.

"That's _not funny_!" I pout and hug my knees.

" _Your face_! I just _can't_..." Her laughter died out slowly, leaving her with a wide grin "you're _so cute_ ," she says while pinching my cheek.

" _Ow_!" I wince from the pinch "I'm not cute!" I protest.

"Yeah yeah, _whatever_ ," she chuckled, making me groan dissmisevly. She scootched closer to me, nuzzling into my shoulder.

"You stayed such a cuddler," I change the subject and wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Only because you stayed _so comfortable_ ," she mumbled and smiled against my shoulder "you're the cuddliest pillow _ever_."

"You calling me fat?"

She snorted dissmisevly "A fat person would've _ordered_ the fucking pizza by now."

" _Shit_ , my phone is on the kitchen counter," I frown "I'd have to move."

"That sounds like a _terrible_ idea," she groaned in displeasure.

I chuckled to myself "So, what now?" I ask and fiddle with her hair, swirling a strand around my finger.

She hums and I feel her eyelashes fluttering shut, tickling me a little.  
"I don't know, but keep doing that," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Wanna watch something?" I spoke softly, brushing piece of her hair behind her ear.

"The remote is on the table," she mumbled "we're stuck."

"Is it really that terrible to let me get up for a _few_ moments?"

She raised her head slightly "You _can_..." She pressed a long kiss to my neck "But I'm _sooooo_ comfortable right now," she purred "I can't _assure_ you that if you'd leave and come back I'll be as... _Comfortable_."

" _Mmm_..." My eyes flutter shut as she keeps leaving kisses all over my neck, I let out a groan as she starts sucking and licking on it "We _can't have that_ now can we...?" I mumble.

She urges me down to a laying position and climbs on top of my, getting back to kissing my neck, biting at my pulse point and definitely leaving a bruise, I groan and slide my hands to her waist, squeezing it.

She pushed my t-shirt up to reveal my sports bra and then peels it off completely, hooking her fingers under my bra before removing it too. She eyes me up and down with a mischievous smirk and lunges forward, sucking and biting on my stiff nipple, I gasp and throw my head backwards from pleasure, panting, feeling a hot damp forming between my legs, waiting for her. She moves to my other nipple, and I moan softly, a hot throb pulsing in my core, warmth spread through me.

" _Down_..." I manage to get out before letting out another throaty groan "I need you _down_..."

She pulls away and looks at me, rubbing my cheekbone with her thumb.

"What was that?" She said sweetly "I didn't catch that."

" _Asami_..." I groan in frustration.

"Don't Asami me," she smirks, speaking in her rough, _seductive_ tone before leaning in, kissing me softly and slowly. She then pulls away from the kiss and moves to my ear "I want to hear you _beg_." She demanded.

My pupils blow wide, and a wave of electrifying pleasure shoots through me, my heart pumping faster and faster, needing so much more of her, more of her touch, needing her, so much so that it's blinding.

" _Please_ ," I say in submission "please, just _touch me already_!"

She chuckles "Well then, why didn't you just say so?" She mutters, pushing my pants and underwear down to my knees. She trails her fingers down from my abdominal, to my dripping cunt.

" _Somebody's wet_..." She said smugly as she dragged her fingers on my folds, teasing them, making me let out another groan "are you _that_ happy to see me?"

I open my mouth to answer, but instead let out a loud moan as she finally pushes two fingers inside of me. She pulls out and then pushes back in. She starts in a low pace, gradually working faster, changing angles. She puts her thumb on my stiff, aching clit, rubbing around it, causing me to gasp.

" _Fuck... Asami_..." I breath out as her thumb is stimulating my nerves, her fingers fill me, curling against my inner walls. I suddenly let out a _very_ loud moan when her fingers hit just the right place, and she appears to notice, because she starts thrusting in the same angle, hitting my sweetspot again and again, before the pleasure becomes overwhelming and I cum with a silent scream, my body tenses up and I clutch onto her shoulders tightly.

She keeps her thrusts as my orgasm fades to waves of aftershocks, before washing over me completely. I suddenly notice she's _not_ stopping, infact, she starts moving faster and faster, making me twitch with everything stroke against my sensetive clit.

" _Asam_ –" I start before she shushs me and trails kisses along side my jawline, nibbling and licking.

" _I'm not done with you yet_ ," she whispered "I want you to cum for me again..." She said in an alluring voice.

And it's not long before I do, in one last shuddering breath I cum, arching my back from the pleasure, my teeth digging into my bottom lip almost painfully.

She pulls out and brings her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean and smiling at me as I try to catch my breath.

_She is incredible._

_How did I ever get so lucky?_

"So," she said sweetly " _pizza_?"

I laugh and nod in agreement, putting the back of my elbow over my eyes as she gets up and calls the pizza pace, placing an order.

And I just lay there, grinning like a fool. This feels like a _fantasy_ , almost like it's too good to be true, these are the sort of things teenage Korra would _dream of,_ being like that with her... with the women she loves.

_Oh._

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was neglecting Mako.
> 
> Also I didn't write smut in like, the last 3 chapters which is unacceptable since you waited so patiently so yeah.


	27. A visit from the south

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time jump here, it's just the day after the last chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

"Korra..." A gentle voice woke me up and I clenched my eyebrows, closing my eyes harder in effort to drift back to sleep.

I heard a soft chuckle, and then a tender hand stroking my hair, slender fingers playing with my locks soothingly.

"C'mon sleepyhead, wakey wakey," a kiss was pressed to my temple, and I open my eyes slowly, wincing from the brightness of the room.

" _Why_?" I whine in a sleepy voice, nuzzling into my blanket.

"Because I'm bored," she laughed "and you overslept."

" _Mornings are evil_ ," I mumble.

"Then good news for you, it's already noon."

I stir in the bed, looking at her directly, her hair was a little messy and she removed her makeup from last night, and she held up the blanket to cover her very naked body.

_How can she look so stunning after just waking up?_

"You're staring," she pointed out.

"You are..." I pull myself upwards and lean on my elbow, bringing a hand to her face " _Beautiful_..." I whisper in awe.

Her cheeks turned red "Oh," she said, flustered "I'm probably a mess right now I'm not even wearing any makeup and–"

" _No_ ," I cut her off with a frown "you _are_ beautiful, all the time. Makeup or no makeup."

She smiled softly "You really think that, don't you?" She asked sheepishly.

"I don't _think_ that," I smile back while raising myself and sitting down "I _know_ that," I state.

She leans in, capturing my lips in a slow, passionate kiss, sliding her tounge inside and sliding it across my teeth.

" _Morning breath_ ," I complain with a fake pout as she pulls away.

" _Ugh_ ," she roll her eyes and smiles "you are such a baby."

"Your baby," I say flirtatious and wink.

"Alright _baby_ ," she teases "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, and you make us breakfast?"

"That sounds like a _lot_ of _work_ ," I say dramatically.

"I'm hungry!" She exclaimes and gets up, heading for my closet and pulling on a big pajama shirt.

" _Awww_..." I stick my bottom lip out and stand up too, going to her and hugging her from behind "I was enjoying the view..." I lean my chin on her shoulder.

"I don't care, just go make me food," she demends.

"Alright _alright_!" I chuckle and press a kiss to her neck.

She pulls away from the embrace, pecking me on the lips before leaving the room. I sigh and put on a pair of boxers and a sleeveless shirt and head to the kitchen, opening the fridge and scanning the insides with pursed lips and narrowed eyes, pondering what I can make for us with the limited ingredients I have at the moment.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door, which is really odd, I'm not expecting anyone today... I close the fridge and head to open the door, cautiously and curiously.

I open the door, and gawk in complete shock.

" _Honey_! It's so good to see you!" My mother exclaims and launched onto me with a tight hug, to which I respond by patting her back slowly, still shocked.

_My parents are here. Why are my parents here? I mean it's awesome that my parents are here but what are they doing here?_

"What are two you doing here?" I ask dumbfounded as my mom pulls back and my dad crashes me with a bear hug, causing me to yelp.

"What do you mean?" My mom asked in confusion "It's _Thursday_."

 _Oh, right_ , my parents told me they'd come to town at Thursday and we made plans to eat launch. I completely forgot.

"Oh shit, I didn't realize it was today," I admit and rub the back of my neck nervously as let them in.

"Do you have other plans?" My mom asked in disappointment.

"No," I shake my head "I just have comp–"

"Korra?" Asami calls and cuts me off, getting out of the bathroom, her eyes glued to a tube she's holding "Do you have any other lotion other then–" she stops when she raises and head and blinks in confusion, meeting my parent's shocked expression.

"Oh, _hey_ mrs. And mr. Korra's parents," she said in astonishment, not moving an inch.

" _Asami_? Is that you?" My father asked in confusion.

"Yep, that's me," she laughed awkwardly.

I looked between them while they stared at each other in silence, wondering if I should say anything.

Here's the thing, I've _never_ introduced anyone besides Mako to my parents, and even then it wasn't much of an _introduction_ and more of _my father trying to scare him away from his daughter,_ and Asami and I weren't dating for that long either so I don't know if it's even _appropriate_.

Suddenly my mother stepped forward towards her and hugged her tightly, Asami was caught off guard but nevertheless hugged her back, sinking into her arms.

"It's _so good_ to see you sweetheart," my mom spoke softly as she pulled away and took Asami in "I didn't know you two kept in touch!"

"Not exactly," Asami chuckled "we reconnected not too long ago."

"Well, It's great to hear! You two were such good friends..." My dad mused.

Asami and I exchanged nervous glances before I decided to speak up " _Actually_... We're not exactly _friends_..." I turn my gaze back to my parents "Asami and I are dating."

My father's eyebrows shot up and he turned his head to Asami, then to me, then back to Asami, and back to me, and frowned.

"Don't you _dare_ fuck it up," he told me in a warning tone and pointed at me accusingly.

" _Me_?!" I exclaim "Shouldn't you be threatening her?"

"I don't wanna scare her off," he shook his head "I always thought you two were a good match."

I puff out in protest, but unable to keep the smile off my face, then I turn to my mom "You don't seem suprised." I point out.

"What, _this_?" She gestured her hand between us "I totally called it _years ago,_ " she said proudly.

"She did," my father backed her up.

"But... But..." I protest, looking at Asami for her to back me up, but she just looks at me, amused, so I give up.

"Fine," I breath out "it _was_ obvious."

"Well then, assuming you don't have any other plans, how about we all go to lunch together?" Mom suggested "I mean, it'll be awhile before we come back from the south, we should celebrate!"

"The south?" Asami asked, baffled "Didn't you two live in Republic City?"

"We only moved here so that Korra would get a proper education," my mom explained "so after she graduated and uh..." She cleared her throat " _recovered_ , we decided to move back."

"And I decided to stay," I add.

"Oh," Asami said, her face falling a little at the subtle mentioning of the accident , she probably still feels a little guilty "That's nice..."

I walk up to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder, squeezing it a little and smiling towards her "Wanna come to lunch with my parents?" I ask softly.

"No it's alright," she quickly said "I don't wanna impose or somth–"

" _Nonesense_ ," my mom waved her off and cupped her cheek "you're a part of this family now, get used to it" she said matter of factly.

Asami was stunned. She stared at my mom at a loss of words for a few silent moments, before managing to nod weakly as my mom pulled away. I study her face and notice that her eyes turned a little moist.

"Hey, are you alright?" I worried my bottom lip "Was it too much?"

" _No_ ," she shook her head dissmisevly "I just... _Family_... Y'know..."

I immediately realized the weight this word holds for her and tighten my grip.

"You'll _always_ have a family with me," I promise and peck her on the cheek "as long as you'll want it," I add.

She smiled softly "Thank you," she whispered.

I smile back "So...lunch?"

She nodded "Can I borrow clothes?"

"Of course," I turn to my parents "we'll be right back," I inform my parents and follow Asami to the bedroom, closing the door after us. When I turn around, I see Asami already naked, picking up her bra and panties from the floor.

I'm unable to stop myself as I walk up to her, wrapping my hands around her back and trailing soft kisses of her neck and shoulders.

"Korra."

"Yes?"

"Lunch with your parents."

"I'll be quite?"

"No you won't."

"Fine." I laugh and leave the embrace, scanning my closet for clothes.

_______________________________________

"So, what is it you do nowadays?" My father asked Asami, bringing the noodles to his mouth.

"I took over future Indestries not too long ago," Asami said nonchalantly.

"Really? What about your father?" Mom said curiously and I snapped my head to her quickly. She was definitely caught off guard, and averted everybody's eyes.

"He's... _Out of the picture_ ," she simplified.

"Oh," my mom said, obviously confused "do you not see him often?"

" _Mom_..." I start but stop when Asami reaches out to me, rubbing my knee.

"It's fine," she says softly, and then turn back to my parents "he was arrested not too long ago, I was at his trial but other then that I haven't seen him in _years_."

The table went silent for a few moments, before she spoke again.

"He still writes to me though." She added before taking another bite of her food, and I drop my fork.

"What?" I ask in shock "I didn't know that."

She shrugged "I don't really open it most of the times, so it's more annoying then anything."

"Did you ask him to stop?" I ask.

She scrunched her nose "A. It'll mean I'd have to _see him again_ , and B. I think if he was going to stop he'd do that when I _changed my number_ to avoid his calls."

I purse my lips together in worry. The guy is an _asshole_ , he already did a lot of damage to her back in the day from what I heard, what did he even have say in those letters? What about the tomes she did read them?

"I can see you worrying," she said, bringing me back to reality "but it's fine, I really don't care," She assured.

I sigh "I know... But I'm always worried about you..."

"You're so sweet," she smiled and kissed my cheek.

My dad cleared his throat and we both snapped our heads back to them, emberessed.

"As much as I like _young love_... Maybe keep it for the _bedroom_." He laughed.

I choked on his words, coughing and blushing furiously. I don't know what freaked me out _more_ , the mentioning of our _bedroom_ or the word _love_ , but I was very, _very freaked out._

"Dad..." I groan, warning him.

"Calm down, I was only joking," he said with an evil smirk "I know a kiss on the cheek _isn't_ whats going on in the bedroom."

" _Dad_!"

"Cut them some slack honey," my mom said, but still chuckled "So anyway Asami, did you stay in Republic City this entire time?"

"No..." Asami said awkwardly, still with a ting of pink on her cheeks "I moved to Ba sing se to study, then I just kinda hang around there. I came back here like three months ago"

"You must miss your friends from there then," Mom said in an understanding voice.

"A lot," Asami admitted "I hope we'll be able to go and see them soon enough,"

"We?" I asked, baffled.

Asami gave me a weird look "They want to meet you," she said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You _told them_ about us?" I ask, very touched by that fact.

"Well _yeah_ ," she narrowed her eyes "you just told your _parents_." She reminded me.

"Oh, right," I laugh awkwardly.

"I take it that you are serious about my daughter?" My dad said, with a slightest hint of intimidation in his voice.

"I am," she nodded quickly "you have an _amazing_ daughter, I'm _really_ lucky to have her."

My heart flattered at the sentiment and I grinned like a fool, unable to stop smiling. I saw from the corner of my eyes my parents glancing at each other and smiling in approval, but all I cared about at this point was Asami, and how genuine her words sounded, and how happy I was to hear them.

I reached out with my hand to grab hers, she turned her gaze to me and smiled back sincerely, and we just kept staring at each other in silence, with stupid grins spread all over our faces.

_What did I ever do right to deserve this?_

_______________________________________  
  


"Good job on impressing my parents today," I mused as I walked her to the door.

"I meant everything I said, Korra," Asami turned to me, blushing, fiddling with her hair "I know it's been a week... but I _am_ serious about this."

Her words flooded my brain and I remained speechless, completely stunned.

"I know it sounds crazy," Asami continued, her face completely red "but sometimes when I'm with you... I feel like _nothing_ changed _at all_ , like I'm still in highschool having a very obvious crush on you..." My breath hitched as she spoke and my heart stopped beating.

"Do you ever... Feel like this too?" She asked nervously "like all those old memories and feelings just come back full force?"

I nodded furiously, unable to find my voice. So instead of speaking I leaned in, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, my tounge exploring every corner of her mouth, my hands roaming through her soft hair. I then nibble on her bottom lip, pulling it and causing her to sigh. After that we pull away slowly, neither of us really wanting to let go.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I laughed.

She didn't reply, instead she reached out to grab my hand, interlocking out fingers together, and we stayed like this for the rest of the walk, which wasn't that long, but it was still nice.

"Well, this is me," she nudged her head to the door behind her.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure," she said with a sad smile "I'm going to have a busy two weeks."

"In that case..." I lean in to kiss her softly " _I'll miss you_..." I whisper against her lips.

"I'll miss you too," she pecked me again and pulled away, opening her door and stepping in.

"By the way, I saw on the way here that I've got some spam mail, care to throw it out?" She asked sheepishly.

I nodded "bye Asami,"

She seemed hesitatant for a moment, then sighed " _Goodbye_ , Korra." She said and closed the door.

I walked away, grabbing her mail on the way out and scanning through it, making sure I don't throw away anything important, then freeze when I stumble across the words ' _Republic City prison'._

_Hiroshi fucking Sato._

_I might have to have a serious talk with the guy._


	28. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two days in a row? Damn I'm nice.
> 
> Jk, I actually have some news for you guys, I'm working on a new Korrasami fanfiction!
> 
> It's set in a fantasy au, with knights and castles and monsters and everything, and i'm actually really excited about it, so if that's something that interest you, it'll be called "The wandering knight" and I believe I'll start releasing chapters in a week or so. Be sure to check it out!
> 
> But don't worry, I didn't forget about this fanfic, I have big plans for our lovely couple;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I _hate_ this." I declare in irritation as Mako raises his phone and a flash almost blinds me.

"I _love_ this." He states with an amused and satisfied grin.

"I don't get why you're so grumpy about it," Opal laughs "you look beautiful!"

" _Ugh_ ," I roll my eyes " _why_ did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love me," she said simply and smiled, then she turned to Mako "I think this is the one." She gestured to the dress I was wearing.

Mako laughs " _Definitely_."

My eyes widen "It's _bright pink_!"

"Goes with your skin."

"And it has a deep _ass_ cleavage!'

" _Asami_ will thank me," she winked.

I grunt in frustration and push down my blush "can we _at least_ get this in blue or something normal?"

"You said you'll wear whatever!" Opal exclaimed in protest.

" _Please_?" I beg desperately, swallowing up my pride.

" _Fine_ ," she surrenders "but you are a terrible friend."

" _Thank you_ ," I breath out in relief.

Opal rolled her eyes and went up to the worker who helped us, asking if we can get the same dress in the same size but in blue instead of pink, the worker nodded and left to bring us one. Meanwhile, I got back into the dressing room and took off that horrible, _horrible_ dress, wearing instead my comfy jeans and a workout shirt.

"How do people wear those things regulary?" I ask in disbelief, getting out carrying the folded dress and handing it over to one of the employees.

"It's comfortable," Opal explained "and it's got ventilation for your–"

" _Ok_!" I cut her off, waving my hands infront of my face "I get it!"

"Yeah, I could live _without_ this information Opal," Mako mumbled.

"Why are you even here?" Opal asked him suddenly "I mean I love you and everything but you hate shopping for girly stuff."

"First things first, I wanted to document this moment forever," he spoke, opening the picture of me with a pink dress on his phone, making Opal giggle in response "Secondly, Korra told me to come here cause she needed ' _mental support_ ' or something like that," he continued "and third, me and Korra have a _thing_ after this."

"What _thing_?" Opal asked curiously.

"Just... _A thing_ ," I say, as if it explains everything.

"C'mon tell me?" Opal said with big puppy eyes "I'm your best friend!"

" _Nah_ ," I chuckled, it wasn't really a big secret, but it's fun to mess with her like this.

" _Fuck you guys_ ," she took out her tongue and folded her arms, frowning "I hate both of you now."

" _Alright_!" I laugh "I'll tell you later, but for now let's just finish with this shopping spree? Where to next?"

Opal looked at me with an evil grin " _Shoes_."

My eyes widen when I caught the meaning of her smile " _No_ ," I warn her "I will _not_ be putting on high heels." I state.

"I figured you'd say that," she laughed like an evil villain "so I made Asami _promise_ me she wouldn't wear _flats_."

I gasp "You _didn't_."

"Oh, but I _did_ ," she says as her grin gets wider and more develish "so unless you want your girlfriend towering over you, I suggest you change your attitude towards wearing high heels."

" _Fuck you_ ," I grumble, knowing I lost the battle as Opal just laughs and walks away to pay for the dress.

"How are you and Asami anyway?" Mako asked while we waited.

I shrugged "I didn't get to see her much for the last three weeks or so, our schedules didn't line up. But other then that we've been doing good," I inform him "how is your _impossible_ quest to find a date for the wedding going?" I tease, elbowing him a little.

"Not telling you," he laughs "you'll have to wait and see."

"I hope you have 50 yuans," I say arrogantly.

"I will in a week," he replies with a cocky grin.

I raise my eyebrow curiously, he seems smug, there's _no chance_ the guy would actually find a date in time right? That would be _crazy_!

Opal returns, throwing the bag with the dress at Mako, who yelps in suprise and almost drops it.

"If you're already here, you might as well be my bag carrier," she grins, turning around to leave the shop. We glance at each other momenterally before following her. She keeps going through the mall, passing by various types of shops before entering one.

 _I hate everything about this place_ , I think to myself as I look at the crazy amount of fancy shoes around the shop, and nothing here looks like something I would _ever_ wear.

Opal picks up a pair of blue, _very high_ heels and smiles, showing the pair to me, and I shake my head furiously.

"They'd go with the dress," she tries and I give her the exacts same response.

"I'll _never_ be able to walk in these," I state matter-of-factly "let alone _dance_ with them!"

She sighs and puts the shoes down, shaking her head "I swear to god Korra, shopping for my outfit was easier, and I'm the _fucking bride_!"

"To my wedding, I'm wearing a tox," I declare.

"Already thinking about marriage?" Opal chuckled "She got you good hasn't she?"

"What?" A blush cripped up to my neck "I wasn't talking about... I didn't mean..."

"It's a joke," Opal blinked "why are you taking this so seriously?"

"No reason," I said quickly and looked away, averting her gaze.

_Me? Falling helplessly for Asami really quickly and already considering she might be the love of my life? Nah._

"Um, _okay_?" She asked in confusion, turning to Mako, who just shrugged.

"So um, _shoes_!" I change the subject, clapping my hands together and pretending to looking around "I like these," I point to a random pair of shoes without checking them first, and Opal's jaw drops.

" _These_?!" She exclaimes energetically and claps her hands enthusiastically. I blink in confusion and look at the direction I'm pointing to, seeing a pair of black, _extremely_ high heels. Like, if what she picked up was _high_ , that was _high as shit_. And even worse, they were _glittery_.

 _I fucked up_.

"Yeah... _These_..." I say in a less convincing tone, which goes unnoticed by Opal as she goes to look for the shoes in my size, and since I picked them out, I couldn't protest as she gave me them.

"This is it," she said proudly when I tried them on, having trouble to keep my balance.

"I don't know..." I try "don't you think I'll fall–"

"– _Nope_!" She cut me off, grinning "These are the ones, you have a whole _week_ to learn how to walk in them."

I sigh " _Fine_ ," I mumble.

She went up to hug me, causing me to trip and almost fall over.

" _This is going to be the best day ever_ ," she whispered, her voice trembling with emotion.

I smile and hug back _"Of course_ it is," I said assuringely "this is your day, it'll be perfect."

She pulled back with a wide smile, wiping away a few tears of excitement.

Mako cleared his throat "I hate to ruin the moment, but Korra and I gotta go."

"It's alright," she waved him off "we were done anyway, enjoy your date."

We hugged again and said our goodbyes before leaving the mall and getting into Mako's car, buckling our seatbelts.

"You all set?" He turned to me and I nodded in confirmation, then he started the car and we were on our way.

When we arrived to out destination, he parked his car and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out.

I let out a shaky breath and grabbed the letters from my bag, getting out after him.

"So, how is this gonna go?" I ask Mako as we head inside.

"You'll have to go through security," he instructs "after that you'll have around 20 minutes to talk, ok?"

I nod "Shouldn't be a long conversation," I chuckle "actually 20 minutes sounds like _too_ much."

He laughs, showing the security guy his badge and going in. Lucky bastard, I on the other hand had to give away my phone and get practically gropped by the security guard before he let me in, giving me a ' _visitor_ ' badge.

We went to the counter, signing a few papers before they lead me into a room with a bunch of tables and sat me down at one of them, telling me to wait a few minutes.

And after a few minutes indeed, he stepped into the room, and my breath hitched as I recognized him. He seemed older then I remembered him, his face was more wrinkled then it used to be, his hair was completely white and he was way skinnier.

I watched him scan the room, searching, before his eyes settled on me and recognition spread through his face. My blood started boiling at the sight of him walking towards me and I frowned. I thought I'd be calmer when seeing him, but all the old memories about him and everything Asami told me just blinded me completely, and all I could see was rage.

"When they told me I have a visitor, you weren't who I was hoping for." Hiroshi mused as he sat down on the chair infront of me.

"Did you really think she'd visit you?" I said harshly

He sighed "I had _hope_ , after all she _did_ come to my trial. I figured she might be ready to face me again.

Well, you were wrong," I say bluntly "and quite frankly I don't know if she'll ever be ready for that."

His lips curled downwards a little, before he spoke again " _Why_ are you here, Korra?"

I put his letters on the table and pushed it towards him "I came to return these," I said with a blank expression "and ask you to _stop writing her_ , you've done enough damage as it is."

He frowned a little and looked at the letters "She never opened them, has she?"

I laughed bitterly "What did you expect? Your last year together consisted of you telling her how _disgusting_ she is, and not letting her out of your sight. Not to mention _forcing_ her to stay away from me and _kicking_ her out!"

"I did what I believed to be whats _best_ for her," he argued and raised his head to meet my angry gaze "and when it comes to you two, I had my _suspicions_ about the nature of your relationship, and from the fact that _you_ are here right now, I understand I was right."

I pressed my lips together " _Partially_ ," I tell him honestly "but we weren't _dating_ back then, and I sure as _hell_ didn't cause her to _magically_ switch sides."

" _I know_ ," he said, catching me by surprise "after she changed her number, I tried to understand what she was so upset about, so I did my own research."

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and straightning his back, gazing at me.

"I know made mistakes in the past, and I'm paying for them now, whether it's being in prison or my only daughter hating my guts. But I'm _trying_ to make amends now, all I want is one chance."

I let out a shaky breath, registering what he was saying to me, I don't even know if I should _tell her_ about this _visit_ , so _telling her_ about what he said? That's a tricky one, and who says I can even trust him? He could be just _manipulating me_ so that Asami would come too and he'll get his claws on her once more.

"So, if Asami went down here to visit you," I look at him in the eyes, searching for any tale that he's lying "would you accept her as she is? Loving women and all?"

He winced "I'll try–" he started but I cut him off.

"–Not good enough," I grit my teeth "the thing about being homophobic is, that if your child is gay you have to either accept him completely or lose him when the time comes, you've made your decision back then Hiroshi, and you lost her. If you want to _fix_ things now, I need you to be _sure_."

He went completely silent and looked away, unable to maintain eye contact. I wait for an answer for a few moments before I sigh.

"You see? That's why she wouldn't open the letters–"

"– _I'm trying here_ ," he turned back to me "I _know_ she didn't _choose_ this, I _know_ that she was _born_ this way, and I _get_ why she's so _upset_ by everything that happened. But your asking me to change my lifelong thought process, and it's difficult." He sighed and rubbed his temples "I'm getting there, I... I need to work on it still, but I _want_ to do this, for Asami, I just need _one_ chance from her, that's all."

I smiled at him sadly "That's not _my_ decision to make," I tell him and get up "goodbye Hiroshi," I turn and walk away, processing the conversation.

Could someone like Hiroshi change? He seemed genuine, like he's actually trying, like he actually loves her, but then again, who knows? The guy is a genius, he might've been faking it the whole time so that I'd convince Asami to talk to him. And then who knows what he'll do?

_This is a difficult situation, I need to sleep on it before I talk to her._

I got out of the visitors room and went up to Mako.

"Ready to leave?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I nod "let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I wonder if he was being genuine...  
> What do you guys think?


	29. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflecting on the major milestones of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you missed Asami's POV.
> 
> The fic is almost done actually, the next chapter will be the last one.
> 
> (Or... Maybe not?;)
> 
> Anyway, since we're heading towards the end, I wanted to give you Asami's perspective on a few other events since I thought it might interest you to know how it looked like for her.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the wedding!

"The park is full of good memories, don't you think?" Asami asked me with a huge grin before hurrying up and running inside.

I laughed, _memories_? For sure, _good_? Not really, I honestly can't recall _any_ good memories from it.

I followed her, watching her scan the environment with a nostalgic smile before stopping next to a bench, eyeing it slowly and turning to me "Do you remember this bench?" She asked, pointing at it.

I squint my eyes, trying to think back about what might have happened there, before I remember and laugh.

"How could I not?"

_______________________________________

**7 years ago, Asami's POV:**

_I should break up with him._

He was a good guy _really_ , he was handsome and sweet, but I just don't like him, not the way I _should_.

And I like _her_ the way I _shouldn't_.

I really thought he could fix me, that maybe he'd be a guy I'll be able to love, and the way I feel around girls would suddenly go away. But what if it's impossible? What if it's not hormones, and it's just the way I am? Unfixable?

"Hello?" I suddenly hear a voice besides me and see a hand waving infront of my face. I snap back to reality and turn to the voice, seeing the star of my thoughts there, looking at me with confusion.

"Oh, sorry, hey..." I mumble towards Korra.

"Are... You ok?" She asked, pursing her lips in concern.

"Yes, _of course_!" I wave her off "I just...Have some..." _Gay thoughts about you?_ " _Stuff_ , on my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She suggests.

I go quiet, not looking at her eyes directly as if she could see through me if I did.

 _Talk about it_? With _her_? What am I supposed to say? _Hey Korra_ I know I'm dating your best friend but I'm actually secretly crushing on you and fantasizing about kissing you and doing all sorts of stuff to you that I shouldn't even say aloud?

And even if I _don't_ mention my _girl_ crush which might be an _actual_ crush on her, _what_ then? I tell her I think I might be gay, she'll say that's disgusting and that I'm a horrible fucking person and that I'm taking advantage of Mako...

" _Hey_ ," she snaps me out of my thoughts again, taking my hand and speaking softly "you can tell me anything," she assures me "you know that, right?"

I meet her eyes, her genuine, tender, sapphire blue eyes. And I stare, drowning in her blue, unable to look away.

_Could I tell her anything? Could I really?_

I suddenly notice that she leaned in a little, her face just a few inches from mine. My pupils diaolate and I start breathing heavily, thoughts racing through my head, thoughts I definitely _shouldn't_ be having about my _friend_.

_I could spend forever with her._

I notice her eyes breaking the eye contact, and dropping down slowly. I could almost swear that she's eyeing my lips. She leans a little closer before a sudden " _Hey guys_!" Caused us both to jump away from each other in suprise.

My heart started racing, _I was almost caught, I should've been more careful_.

I look sideways, seeing Opal eyeing Korra and I in confusion.

"Was I uh... Interrupting something?"

"No!" I answer quickly and dissmisevly "Not at all!"

_______________________________________

**Current day, Korra's POV:**

"I was about to kiss you," I mused "but I was so deep in denial at that time, so I couldn't even admit it to myself."

"I _knew it_!" She laughed "It gave me hope back then that maybe you and I could happen."

"And look at us now," I grin, leaning in and kissing her cheek softly..

"Yeah, and all it took was _heartbreak_ , getting _kicked out_ and about _five years_ of waiting." She said sarcastically.

"Worth it?" I asked.

"I'd do it _again_ ," she said decisively "anyday of the week."

I smiled, a familiar warmth spreading through my body. I can almost taste those three words that has been hunting me on the tip of my tounge, threatening to spill out, but I swallow them down and instead say something else.

"It's not the only thing that happened on this bench."

Asami turns to me with raised eyebrows in a mixture of suprise and confusion "what do you mean?"

"Remember how I found out you're gay?"

"Oh, it was _here_?" She turns back and stared at the bench in awe "I didn't even remember that."

_______________________________________

**7 years ago, Asami's POV:**

"So, how long have you known?" Jayoti asked, turning to face me.

I hum, thinking it through "I think I always knew," I finally answer "but I've only come to accept it recently."

"Damn," her eyes widened a little and she smirked "so you're a newbie?"

"A little, yeah." I affirmed, slightly emberessed.

"Well, I never would've guessed," she said in a flirtatious tone, leaning towards me and slowly closing the distance "not from the way you flirt, like an expert."

I laughed and turned to her completely, as if I'm consenting to what comes next " _yeah_?"

"Yeah..." She muttered before pressing our lips together softly.

_Yep, I'm definitely gay._

Kissing a girl was very different then kissing a boy, the kiss was less urgent and eager then with Mako for example. It wasn't a competition of who can suck on who's face better. It was tender and slow, and all about gentle movements. She put her hands on my waist and pulled me closer to her.

She suddenly draws back, and then lean into my ear and whisper.

_"I think you have an admirer."_

I smile from amusement and turn around to see who is she's talking about. And my smile immediately wipes out when I see Korra, staring at us, her eyes wide with shock, and there's some other emotion in her expression I don't recognize.

I feel the colour draining out of my face.

After a few moments of us looking at each other, she suddenly turned around and ran away.

"Korra!" I call after her and stand up "Wait!" But she doesn't stop, if anything she starts running faster, and not long after that, she's gone.

"Shit..." I mumble and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Who was that?" I heard Jayoti ask from behind me.

"My best friend," I suprise myself by stating as I felt her arms wrap around me "I haven't told her yet."

"Oh, well now your gonna have to, right?" She joked.

I wrinkled my nose "I was getting to that anyway, I was just scared that her reaction would be precisely this one."

"Well, if she can't wrap her head around it and accept it, should you even be friends to begin with?"

I shook my head "you don't understand."

She shrugged "Maybe I don't," she pulled away from the embrace and came face to face with me "Wanna get back to our date?" She asked softly, cupping my jaw.

I sighed "My mood has been ruined, so I think I'll just head home," I said, seeing her face fall "but I'll call you tomorrow?" I add quickly.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded "goodnight, Asami." She said, pecking me on the lips walking away, leaving me to my thoughts.

Rejection from a straight girl... _That_ I could handle, but _this_? Could it be that I just lost my friend forever? The only person that ever seemed to really care about me?

I started walking to my car, what if she tells people? I'm so not ready for anything like that yet... I barely came out to myself...

I'll talk to her tomorrow, she'll understand.

 _Right_?

_______________________________________

**Current day, Korra's POV:**

"Why _did_ you react so poorly anyway?" Asami asked and turned back to me.

"Are you serious?" I raised a confused eyebrow "I was _jealous_ of the girl you were making out with."

"Oh, _ohhhh_ ," she laughed and shook her head "makes so much sense now."

"Definitely," I grinned.

"Man, that's a good ass bench..." She trailed off and glanced at it "we should fuck on it sometimes, y'know, for the good old times."

I choked and started coughing, blushing furiously while she just laughed like a maniac.

"You... Isn't that _public indecency_?" I mumble when I was able to catch my breath.

"Only if we get caught," she grinned.

"I feel like it's _bad_ PR for your company," I add.

"You _kidding_? If I'd get caught having sex in public with another women? _Straight 40 years old males_ will be raising the sales like _crazy_ ," she joked.

I roll my eyes "Let's just release a _sex tape_ while were at it," I say sarcastically.

She giggled "I'll be sure to pitch it to my PR team," she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around my neck "but for now I'll settle on kissing you."

I grinned "That would be acceptable," I leaned down and tilted my head a little, bringing our lips together.

After a few moments, she pulled back "We also fought in the park," she mumbled "we had like the stupidest fight ever."

"Oh, right," I chuckle "when I was really bitter about the night of the party."

"I guess it's understandable," she shrugged "now when I'm looking back, it all makes sense."

"You know, I never asked how was the morning after like for you," I point out "I bet it was _really_ confusing."

"Damn _right_ it was."

_______________________________________

**6 years ago, Asami's POV:**

Everything feels like _death_.

My eyes were dry and my head was aching like _crazy_ , I somehow felt even _more_ tired then I was before going to sleep, not to mention I had a _terrible_ taste in my mouth.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

I stirred, trying to roll myself out of the bed and failing miserably. Finally after a few false attempts I manage to stand up, going up to my closet and pulling on the first pijama's within reach, it wasn't unusual for me to go to sleep completely naked whilst drunk, it happened a couple of times before.

I went to the bathroom and immediately wash my face, not even glancing at the mirror, my makeup was probably all over the place, I don't recall bothering to take it off.

Then again, I can't recall _anything_ from last night.

I look up to the mirror, seeing that I managed to remove my makeup completely, my hair was a little messy, but I'm not leaving the house so I shrugged it off.

I quickly scan my neck and chest– I have to, I always make sure I didn't do anything stupid, especially infront of Korra. When I realize I don't have any hickies, I breath out in relief, I fucking _love_ hickies, if I slept with someone I'd probably _beg her_ to give me some.

Like, it'd have to be _unrealistically_ _good_ for me to _not_ ask for some.

I go down the stairs, when I smell something burnt from the kitchen, which was odd, _our cook doesn't work today..._

I entered the kitchen, seeing Korra standing next to a frying pan, staring blankly into the air, like she's in some sort of a trance.

 _I guess she was too drunk to go home last night_?

"Is something burning?" I ask tiredly, watching her snap out of her thoughts and throwing away the pancake, cursing under her breath.

"I'm never drinking again," I declare, growling and rubbing my eyes, Korra turned to me slowly, and looked at me a little weirdly, like she was scared or something.

 _"H-hey_ Sam's..." She stuttered with a nervous smile, scratching her neck "How are yo feeling?"

" _Terrible_ ," I replied and eyed her up and down, _fuck she's wearing my clothes... This is so distracting... Wait I saw something weird go back!_

My eyes widen when I notice the mouth shaped puprle bruises on her neck. Jealousy started bubbling inside me, but I ignored it, I _need_ to figure out what happened with my friend.

" _Holly shit_!" I practically jumped onto her, my fingers tracing the bruises gently "Did you sleep with someone?!"

She goes completely silent, then asks " _What_?" In confusion.

I giggle, _she's so fucking cute_! "You have hickies _all over_ your neck! I want details, _now_ ," I demended, it's _easier_ to have someone to aim my jealousy at... "How was it?"

"I– _What_?" She repeated, even more baffled then the last time.

"Who is he?" I ask "Was he good? Did you finish?" _Ha_! _As if!_ Straight girls _don't finish_ , it's just _facts_ "C'mon you _gotta_ tell me!" I urge.

She looked at me, shocked, her eyes searching for something in mine, I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I... _Did_ ," she admitted and my eyes widen, _damn_ , that's some _qualified_ _boy_ right there "And it was good, really, _really_ fucking good," she emphasized, and I felt a pang of pain in my heart. She held a pleading look as she spoke, that I couldn't quite understand.

I forced out a laugh " _Get it girl_!" I said, punching her arm playfully and shaking my head "at least one of us had fun, I already checked my body for hickies to make sure I didn't make any mistakes," I started babbling awkwardly, not knowing how to hide the heartbreak "I can get really sluty when I drink," I explained.

Her face fell " _Mistakes? Sluty_?" She repeats after me in a weak voice.

"Um, _yeah_..." I clench my eyebrows and look at her, trying to understand the root of her sudden change in manners "you ok there bud?"

She didn't answer, she just stared at me in silence, she seemed conflicted, and sad, _did I do something? What happened there?_

" _Korra_?" She snaps back to reality.

"I'm fine," she said flatly "I'm _great_ , actually," she added and averted my eyes "I... I _really_ need to go." She muttered and ran away, going for the exit.

"Wha– _Korra_!" I call after her but she's already gone. _What's up with her? Am I missing something?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_______________________________________

**Current day, Korra's POV:**

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I suddenly asked Asami, who raised a confused brow.

"Huh?"

"That you liked me," I elaborate "I always assumed you'd tell me if you felt something for me, seeing as you were always so confident."

She sighed "I _am_ a very confident person, no doubt here, but I also have low self-esteem if it makes sense to you."

"Why?" I asked, baffled "You are the _definition_ of perfect."

"You're sweet," she smiled sadly "I guess it's a side effect of being constantly told to that you're not good enough by your only parent," she shrugged "I'm working through it in therepy."

"Fuck this guy," I say, another point for not telling her about the visit "In my eyes you're not only _good enough,_ you're _too good_ to be true," I tell her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

She chuckled and rested her head on my shoulder "So, you have any more questions about my perspective?"

"Just one," I answer "how was reconnecting like to you?"

_______________________________________

**6 weeks ago, Asami's POV:**

"I just got to the restaurant," I told her, standing outside, unable to go in.

 _"Have you found them yet?"_ Ginger asks from the other end of the line.

"No," I laughed bitterly "I'm just standing at the entrance searching for any reason I have to leave."

_"I think if you wanted to make amends, maybe ditching them wouldn't send the right message."_

I sighed "But how can I face them? It's been _years_! What if they're _mad_? What if–"

" _Asami, hun, you're getting in your head, again"_ Ginger interjected " _she told you she doesn't hate you, remember?"_

"But I hurt her so much," I said quietly.

" _It wasn't your fault_ ," she assured me " _now, is chickening out is the Asami way?"_

"...No" I said reluctantly.

" _No what_?"

" _No_ , chickening out _isn't_ the Asami way," I replyied, jutting my lip out in a pout.

" _Good_ ," Ginger laughed " _now stop being a coward and go in! Get your girl!"_

"You do know we're only meeting up to clear things out and that's it right?"

" _Knowing you, this is probably going to end in sex."_

"Are you insinuating that I'm a _slut_?" I said, fakingly offended.

" _Bitch I'm not insinuating, I'm saying it loud and clear!"_

" _Fuck you_ , Ging," I said seriously, but with a smile.

" _Thank you_ ," she replied with a greatful sounding tone, as if she's actually genuinely flattered.

" _Bye_ Ging!" I laughed and hang up, taking a deep breath and entering the restaurant, looking around a little.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked sweetly.

"Yes," I replied, heading towards her "my uh... _Friends_ are here waiting for me?"

"What's the name?"

" _Korra_ ," I said, the sound of her name sending shivers down my spine.

"Let me check," she turned to her computer and started typing things.

I tapped my fingers on the counter anxiously while waiting, breathing in and out deeply trying to calm myself down.

The hostess turned back to me "on your left," she said.

"Thanks," I say and look to the side, scanning every single one of the tables, when my eyes landed on her, and I recognized her immediately.

She sat there, looking at me, her hair was shorter then I remember it, and she looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe I was there, and in all honesty, I could barely believe it myself.

Immediately after seeing her emotions started flowing through me, _panic, anxiety, guilt_. But also _excitement, thrill,_ and for some reason, a familiar feeling of _glitter exploding inside me._

I always _knew_ I never got over her completely, but I didn't realize I wasn't even _partially_ over her. The moment I saw her again it was like I was back in square one, like no time has passed.

_Like I never left at all._

_But I did._

I let out a shaky breath and walked towards her, my heart racing, my palms sweating a little and my feet threatend to take off at any time. I saw her eyes widen as I got closer and realized she feels like me, at least to some extent.

The guilt levels rose up when I got there, almost drowning me completely, but I was able to smile nervously through it.

"Uh, _hey_ guys..." I spoke, looking at how they were all staring at me in shock. Korra opened her mouth to say something, but ended up just gaping at me like a fish, until Mako reached out and closed her mouth, causing her to redden.

 _I would've laughed by this if I wasn't so anxious_.

Suddenly Bolin got up, pulling me into a tight bear hug, causing me to yelp and stiffen a little in suprise. But then I melted into his arms.

Something about his hug helped me calm down and relax. Bolin was _always_ able to make me forget about my troubles, but it's been _years_ and I didn't think it'll still work. I almost felt like _crying_ – that's how _emotional_ I was, but instead I just hugged him back, holding back my tears and about a million apologies I wanted to spit out.

He pulled back and smiled, and I smiled back. I should've known they won't judge me, they aren't those kind of people.

_After all, I was friends with them for a reason, right?_

_______________________________________

**Current day, Korra's POV:**

"So, it was emotional," I summerized.

" _Very_ ," Asami said in agreement "I was flooded with so many emotions at the time, that I have _no idea_ how I managed to communicate with you guys."

"Why guilt though?" I asked.

She sighed "I just _left_ Korra, after telling you how much of a _horrible_ _friend_ you were, of course I felt guilty."

"It _wasn't_ your fault," I tell her matter of factly.

"I know," she smiled "but it always felt like it was."

I grunted dissmisevly, playing with her fingers and interlocking them with mine "Did you also immediately feel something towards me?" I asked, Daring to hope.

She stayed quiet for a moment.

"I did," she admitted quietly.

" _Good_ ," I affirm "cause I felt the same way."

_I love you._

She smiled at me, unconvinced and kissed me deeply. Our noses brushing against one another and our tounges swirling together.

_I love you._

_I love you, Asami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, Ginger is a genius


	30. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding finally comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's it I'm done.
> 
> Well, not exactly, but yeah.
> 
> I wanted to thank you guys again, when I started posting, Inever thought I'll get so much support and love, so thank you so much.
> 
> On other news, I previously mentioned that I'm working on a new story, and I wanted to update that I'll start posting on sunday, so be sure to check it out.
> 
> I'm also working on another story actually, but... You'll have to wait and see:)
> 
> Be sure to leave feedback bellow!

"You ready?" I called.

" _I_ _am_!" Opal answered from beyond the door " _Come_ _in_ _!_ "

I looked at the other bridesmaid's and opened the door, heading inside eagrly, my jaw instantly dropped at the sight of her.

She wore a sleeveless white dress with a cleft, the dress reached the floor, but wasn't too puffy. It had lace all over the top part of the dress and a little on the bottom part too. The top part of her hair was in two braids that were clipped together on the back of her head, and the rest of her hear was down. Her makeup was perfectly done– green eyeshadow that brought out her eyes, sharp black eyeliner and red lipstick, nothing to heavy, it still looked like her, and she looked _incredible_.

"So? What do you think?" She asked with a shy smile, playing with her fingers nervously.

"You..." I breathed out, walking slowly towards her while scanning her "you're _gorgeous_."

"Bolin is gonna faint," Jinora added from behind me. She and her sister Ikki were Opal's besties from college (only besties in college, don't worry) and I've gotten pretty familiar them while we were planning the wedding together.

Opal's face lit up " _I'm_ _getting_ _married_ _,_ " she whispered disbelievngly as I got closer.

" _You're_ _getting_ _married_." I repeated enthusiastically with a lopsided grin and pulled her into an embrace.

 _My_ _baby_ _girl_ _is_ _getting_ _married_! I almost felt like crying at this moment but I had makeup of my own so I fought my tears back.

She pulled back, going to hug Ikki and Jinora and I grinned, knowing that my hug was longer.

 _No, I'm_ _not_ _a_ _jealous_ _friend_ _,_ _shut_ _up_ _._

After a few moments my poor heart couldn't take it anymore, so I told them we should probably go outside and greet the guests, while Opal stayed in her dressing room since Bolin can't see her until the ceremony.

"I can't believe she's getting _married_ ," Jinora said.

"Really? Cause they've been engaged for a while, you're a little slow there sis." Ikki replied fast, so fast that I could barely comprehend what she was saying.

Jinora rolled her eyes "it's a figure of speech, Ikki." She said, and Ikki took out her tongue in response.

"...I'm gonna go find Meelo," Jinora mumbled and went away.

"So, uh..." I scratched my neck awkwardly, not really knowing what to talk about with Ikki "Meelo is the brother?"

"Yep! He's our younger one, but not as young as Rohan, our other brother. They're the only ones that came with us cause we're both single." She babbled, and I narrowed my eyes trying to keep up, noticing she has a very expressive face "What about you? Did you bring someone? Was it the girl who gave you a lap dance?" She shot about a million questions at me at once.

_Jesus christ she has no tact._

"Asami," I inform her "and yes, she's on her way here, I just had to get really early so she decided she'd get here on her own."

"She's pretty,"

I grinned, I _knew_ my gaydar was right about her "She is,"

"Does she have a sister?"

I chuckled "No."

"A mother would work just fine too," she joked, at least... _I think_... She _joked_?

"Unfortunately, no mother," I say apologeticly.

"Well, we can't always win now can we?" She laughed "There she is by the way." She pointed at the entrance, and my eyes followed the direction she was pointing at, and my breath hitched.

I have the _hottest_ girlfriend _ever_.

She wore a Bordeaux mini dress, her cleavage and parts of her sides and torso were covered with a net, showing some skin. She matched the dress with a pair of red heels , and her makeup was flawless as always, with her signature purple eyeshadow and ruby lips.

_Please god, let that be smear proof lipstick._

I mumbled a ' _talk to you later_ ' to Ikki and walked towards Asami, she was talking to Mako and some other chick, but in all honesty I didn't give a fuck about them at this moment in time, all I wanted was to get to her.

She suddenly noticed me coming towards them from the corner of her eye and her face lit up, turning to me completely with a huge grin.

"Hey _you_ ," she said, her eyes roaming through my body.

"Hey," I replied, leaning in to a quick kiss "you tryna outshow the bride?"

"Look who's speaking," her eyes roaming over my body and them stops, clearly staring at my boobs "you look _hot_ ," she said throatly.

I laugh, blushing a little, before Mako clears his throat reminding me that he's there, and I turn to him "Hey dude,"

"Korra, this is June," he gestured towards the blond girl next to him, she was smiling sweetly and waved at me a little. I raised my hand in a quick ' _Hello_ ' before turning back to Mako, waiting for him to elaborate.

"My _date_ ," he explained with a winning grin.

I raised a skeptical brow and looked at this June again with narrowed eyes. She was fit, and had legs for days. Her expression was soft and her smile was flawless. Yep, _no way_ this _Barbie_ _doll_ was dating _our Mako_.

"If you paid her, it doesn't count," I inform, causing Asami to giggle besides me.

"Fuck _you_!" he laughed "You owe me 50 yuans!"

"I'll pay you later..." I mumbled unwillingly in defeat, crossing my arms.

He gave me a smug grin "Damn straight." He chuckled "We should probably head to the ceremony though, it's about to start."

"Right," I offer my hand to Asami, which she takes immediately " _m'lady_ ," I say formally and kiss her hand, dragging her to her seat.

"Owww, what a gentlewoman," she giggled, letting herself be led by me "I like that side of you."

"You like every side of me," I declared with a cocky grin, causing her to slap my shoulder playfully.

"It's a shame you won't sit with me during the ceremony," she said with an adorable pout when we reached the seats, and then leaned closer to my ear "or sit _on me_..." She purred, nibbling on my ear a little and sending a pulse of need in between my legs.

I'm _definitely_ not getting through the wedding without at least one ' _bathroom break_ '.

" _Asami_..." I try to growl warningly, but it comes out more throaty and desperate.

She laughs and pulls away "Sorry, you're just my favourite plaything."

"Oh," I smirked "I have a _thing_ I'd rather you _play_ with..." I said in a rough, seductive tone.

Her eyes widen in shock, not expecting me to flirt back "That was _so dirty_ ," she stated and bit her lip.

" _You're_ so dirty," I replied with a wink.

Her eyes darkened with lust " _Take_ _me_ ," she pleaded desperately, her voice full of need and desire "right here right now."

_Oh, and how much I wanted to._

" _Can't_ , " I laughed, stroking her hair "we have a ceremony to go through."

She groaned in frustration, nuzzling into the crook of my neck and muttering something I couldn't make out.

"I can't hear you there sweetie," I informed.

She raised her head "I said I've never been _sexuality frustrated_ in a _wedding_ before."

 _Nicely done Korra_ , I pat myself on the shoulder mentally "Just you wait for after the wedding," I said, loudly enough only for her to hear me and no one else "I'm gonna _fuck_ you _senseless_."

"If you don't go now, I will literally _bang you on the floor_ ," she with a dead serious expression.

I laughed and pecked her quickly "See you soon Asami!"

I walked away, standing under the aisle next to Jinora and Ikki. Grinning like a maniac.

When the ceremony started and Opal walked in, I could hear the entire room's breathing hitch. Bolin started crying immediately, and I would've teased him about it later if I wasn't crying like a baby too, so much so that Jinora had to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"... I think I _knew_ you were the love of my life when you started laughing at my jokes." Bolin finished off his vows, making everyone in the room chuckle and me sob a little harder.

The rest was a blur behind tears, the bond, the rings, the Kiss, Bolin and Opal smiling from ear to ear, being the happiest I've ever seen them. Asami glancing at me with a smile every now and then, which I returned. The entire hall clapping and everyone coming to congratulate the newlywed.

After hugging both Bolin and Opal, Asami turned to me "You have a little..." She gestured to my face "... _A lot."_

I laughed, wiping away tears and probably smearing my mascara even more "I figured, but if I know you as well as I think, you probably brought a mini makeup kit and can easily fix this."

Her face lit up "I _never_ thought I'd see the day where _you_ let me do your makeup," she chuckled, taking out wipes and removing any traces of mascara and reapplying it.

" _Perfect_ ," she said smugly and pulled away.

"How the _fuck_ do you that _every_ _day_?" I complain, flattering my lids a couple of times to help it dry out.

"Gotta look my best," she shrugged.

" _Hey_ , you always look incredible," I argued.

"But–"

"–No _buts_." I cut her off with a frown "Did I _strutter_?"

"You two are _so cute_!" I heard Bolin and turned around to him and Opal, his arm wrapped around her waist, both grinning happily.

" _We're_ cute? You two just got _married_!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, yeah, but you two at the honeymoon stage," he reasoned "and we're at the... _Actual_... Honeymoon... Stage."

"Where are you guys going?" Asami asked curiously.

" _Kyoshi island_!" Opal answered enthusiastically "We would've gone to the north pole, but _somebody_ " she emphasized accusingly, and Bolin grinned nervously "had to go and _date_ the _fricking chief_ , so that's out of the question." She folded her arms.

" _Hey_ , I _had_ to make mistakes along the way so that I could end up with you," he said sweetly, causing her to snort.

"That was so _corny_ ," I remark.

" _Agreed_ , I kinda wanna break up now," she laughed.

"No can do!" His grin widened "you're stuck with me now!"

_"Oh god what have I done?"_

" _Forever_." He whispered, emphasizing each syllable and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, making her smile widely.

"Aw, you guys are so _gross_ and _sweet_ ," Asami noted.

"That we are," Opal agreed "now, let's _tear up the dance floor_!" She shouted and grabbed Bolin's hand, yanking him to the party.

I whistle "My baby girl is _wild_." I tell Asami.

An evil smirk slowly starts to form on Asami's lips, that's when I realize she took my statement as a challenge and I open my mouth to warn her, only to find her index finger on my lips a few seconds later.

"If you think _this_ is _wild_ ," she purrs "you ain't seen _nothing_ yet."

And with that, she drags me to the dancefloor.

_______________________________________

It appears that Opal and Bolin couldn't decide on a bend, so instead they got a DJ.

 _Good call_.

The songs were upbeat and energizing, and we danced to them like there was no tomorrow.

At the beginning it went quite normal, dancing with Opal's friends, making a train and all that. But as the clock ticked and the alcohol kicked in the dances became less... _Family friendly_. Most of them consisted of my hands on Asami's waist and her ass brushing against my core, causing me to fantasies of how I'll _rip that dress off with my teeth at the end of the day_.

When the music quieted down a little, and we were both panting and sweating, I told her I'm grabbing us a drink and went for the bar alone.

"Hey Korra,"

 _Big mistake_.

I turned around, seeing the unwanted kind of green eyes piercing through me.

" _What_?" I say with hostility, causing Kuvira to wince.

"No hello?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought since you already waisted a _year_ of my life, maybe we should cut to the bullshit instead of waisting even _more_ of my time."

She sighed "I've been meaning to talk to you, but you blocked my number–"

"–You should've _taken the hint_ then." I reply, cutting her off.

She frowned a little "Can you just _switch off_ the attitude for five minutes?" She groaned.

"Fine, speak." I gestured her to continue and crossed my arms.

"Look, seeing you at the batchrolette party with..." She cleared her throat "... _Her_ , made me realize that I never properly apologized for what happened between us, so, I'm sorry."

I dropped my arms to the sides "That's... _surprisingly mature_ of you," I say, wondering if there's a chance that she _actually changed_ , even a little.

"And I wanted to tell you, that the whole thing wasn't _nothing_ for me, you were my world, and it's honestly hard to say that I _completely_ moved on."

_Ah, there's the catch._

"I know you're dating someone, _but_ –"

"–Then _why_ are you telling me this?" I interjected "What do you expect me to do with that information?"

She took a deep breath "I guess I needed to know if you feel the same way."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, I knew _exactly_ what she was doing, she was trying to confuse and guilt trip me into _fucking up_ my relationship with Asami. You date her for a year and you become pretty familiar with her kinds of _manipulations_.

"Have I ever told you I used to know her in highschool?" I said suddenly, raising my gaze to look at her "How I became _stupidly_ _inlove_ with her, _unable_ to let go?"

She went quiet for a few moments, before answering.

"You... Never mentioned it."

"Of course I didn't," I smiled sadly "because one day, Asami had to leave, and I didn't know why she left or where did she go, and it broke my heart. So I never spoke her name, never talked about her and I started dating again, all of that in a _desperate_ attempt to move on from the person who just might be the _love of my life."_ I said, catching both her and I by surprise from my bold statement, and I continued "Truth be told, I think I _stayed_ with you because you made me feel _half_ of what I felt when I was around her."

She flinched a little, taken a back "You said you _loved_ me." She argued.

"And I did," I admit "but it wasn't even _close_ to what I felt for her, you never stood a chance. So maybe _I_ need to apologize to _you_ ," I muse.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off before she got the chance to.

"I have the _real thing_ now," I tell her slowly "I don't need the _knock-off_." I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but she needs to know that I'm _not_ taking the bait.

 _This ship has sailed_.

"That's the most bitchy–romantic thing _anyone_ has _ever_ said to me." I heard from my right and turned around, grinning when I see Asami, coming to my rescue.

She glanced at Kuvira slightly, fire raging in her eyes " _Hey Kuvira_ , it's _nice_ to see you again." She said in a tone that made it _very clear_ that she'd _rip_ her throat off with her _claws_ if she says _another_ _word_ to me.

"You as well," she nodded nervously "I'll _uh..._ I'll... Leave you two alone" she murmured and left.

"Thanks for the rescue babe," I said, cringing a little from the nickname and regretting it instantly.

She laughed " _Babe_?"

"I was _trying_ something," I pout "it didn't work."

"Nah, I liked it," she grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck " _Babe_."

I roll my eyes and ignore it, placing my hands on her hips "So uh... _How_ _much_ of that did you hear?" I ask hesitatantly, hoping she didn't hear the ' _love of my life_ ' statement since we were literally dating for like, a little over a month. Didn't wanna freak her out.

"Just the end part," she answered, and I breathed out in relief "I just saw you two talking and my vision turned red, so I decided to come beat a bitch up." She said sweetly.

"Oh man, you really _are_ a jealous girlfriend aren't you?" I laughed.

" _Shut up_ ," she chuckled "I'm sorry but I couldn't let her keep talking to you when you're looking like _that_..." She bit her lip.

I raised my eyebrow, smirking "And what is it I _look like_ , miss Sato?" I said seductively.

"Like walking _sex_ ," she answered with ease, forming a hot throb between my legs "I wanna ride your fingers _all. Night. Long_." She said slowly, and I felt my cheeks flush.

" _Quickie in the bathroom_?" I offered innocently.

She grinned "Lead the way, _hot stuff_." She winked, grabbing my ass and squeezing, which is yet another _huge_ turn on.

I quickly grab her arm, pushing through people in the dancefloor, Maybe a little too forcefully, but I was too horny to care about anything that wasn't Asami behind me.

We got into the bathroom, and I start searching it, making sure that we're alone, then I pretty much shoved Asami into a cell and locked it, making her laugh.

Her laughter soon died out and was replaced with a throaty groan as I pinned her against the wall and latched onto her neck, sucking and biting on that one spot I knew she liked. My hands explored her body through the fabric of her dress, before sliding beneath it and tugging her panties off, then pushing her dress upwards.

With a swift movement I grabbed her thighs and pushed her harder against the wall, making her gasp. I felt her hands in my hair, her legs wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I left her neck and crashed our lips together in a hungry kiss, sucking on the tip of her tounge and pulling on her bottom lip with my teeth.

One of her hands left my hair and she suddenly gasped. I open my eyes to see that she brought her hand to her pussy, rubbing circles around her own clit.

" _Impatient,_ are we?" I chuckle when she choked out a moan.

"A quickie is supposed to be _quick_ ," she breathed out "so just _fuck me already!"_

And with that affirmation, I did. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her core, making her whimper at the lost of friction only to moan loudly when my thumb replaced her fingers, rubbing against it.

I slide in two fingers to her soaked folds, making her eyes roll backwards with pleasure. And I start thrusting, hitting that one spot that's making her back arch and her breath hitch.

"Oh, _yes_!" She moans loudly and I put my other hand on her mouth to block the sound.

"Shhh...You need to be quite," I half whisper as her hips start bucking against my fingers, her walls squeezing them and sucking them in, and it is a sight to behold.

"Then you'll need to be _less amazing_ _at sex_ ," she breathed out, throwing her head back against the wall "and I don't see _that_ happening– _Fuck_!"

I smiled to myself, knowing how close she was. I started thrusting harder and rougher, keeping an eye to see her reaction, which was more cries of pleasure, so I continued quickning my pace, hitting her deepest inner walls.

I inserted a third finger, and that was enough to send her over the edge. Her walls flattered around my fingers, keeping them in place as her wetness leaked over them. She let out a loud moan which I doubt _no one_ heard and tightened her grip on my hair, almost pulling it out.

She finally came down from her climax, she let out a shuddering breath and her grip on my hair eased. I pulled my fingers out and sucked them clean.

"Can I put you down now?" I asked softly.

"I don't know," she chuckled "I don't think I can _walk_."

I laughed and eased her down, she took a moment to find her balance, then she flipped us around, pinning me against the wall, kissing me fiercely, her tongue exploring every corner of my mouth, causing me to moan.

"You should save your moans," she mumbled, her hands ripping away my underwear "you won't be able to _stop_ _them_ real soon."

I whimpered when her fingers teased my entrance, almost _cumming_ right _then and there_ , _that's_ the kind of effect she had on me. She dragged them across my dripping folds, and I let out a throaty groan. She pushes two fingers in with a sudden movement without any warning, starting her pumps off in a very fast pace. With every curl of her fingers, every thrust, I feel a wave of pleasure flood through my entire body, and I let out a series of gasps.

I moan loudly when her palm is placed against my throbbing clit, applying just the right amount of preasure that makes my vision fade to white at the edges. She buries her face in my neck, leaving a few hickies as her fingers keep pleasuring my entrance, stretching my walls, entering deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Ah... _Asami_..." I groan as another wave pleasure flood through my, and I dig my nails into her shoulders.

I writhe to her touch, _overwhelmed_ with the sensation of her. I feel the _need_ burning inside me everytime her fingers fill me up. Feeling the emptiness in my cunt everytime she pulls out halfway. Her fingers hitting my sweetspot, her palm pleasuring my clit and hardened bud... It feels so _goddamn amazing_. _Every single time_.

"Fuck..." I groan "Sami I'm cum–" I start as the orgasm hits me full force, and I let out a loud cry. I grab her wrist hard, and start violently rocking against her hand, riding my orgasm down. She collides our lips, trying to mask the moans and gasps coming out of my mouth unsuccessfully.

I finally come down, panting heavily, letting go of her arm and letting her pull away completely. Grinning at her like a fool.

" _God, I love you so much_."

Her smile suddenly wipes out and she turns bright red, her eyes wide with shock.

" _W-what did you say_?" She stuttered.

My eyes widen and panic rises inside me. _Oh god_. I said that _aloud_. I was supposed to think that, not say that aloud! I wasn't supposed to say that aloud yet! This is way too soon.

She's shocked, I shouldn't have said that now should I? Does she not feel the same way? Did I just fuck up royaly?

_Just apologize profusely!_

" _Holy shit_ Asami I'm _so_ –" I start but she cuts me off.

" _I love you too."_

My breath hitch and I stare at her, stunned.

"You do?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes," she said with certainty and smiled.

My heartbeat quickned and I was at a loss of words, overwhelmed, digesting her words.

 _She loves me_ , I repeat mentally.

 _Asami loves me_ , I think as tears of happiness and relief started leaking from my eyes.

 _Asami Sato loves me_ , I muse as I a huge grin creeps onto my face.

I lean in, capturing her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss, to which she complies with an equal amount of passion. Suddenly her phone goes off, and again, and _again_ , and she groans in frustration against my lips.

"One second sorry," she said awkwardly and opened her phone. She looks confused for a moment before her eyes blow eide and the colour drained out of her face.

"What is it?" I ask in concern.

She doesn't answer, instead she just hands me the phone which has an article opened on it. I narrow my eyes to read the headline:

_"Sato and mystery girl?"_

Realization hits me and I scroll down, seeing a few blurry pictures of me and Asami, holding hands, hugging and making out in the park, and I let out a shaky breath.

_Busted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking.
> 
> "What the fuck? You can't just end a story like this."
> 
> And you'll be right.
> 
> Originally, there was much more plot I meant to staff into this story, but I decided instead to make it a series– Pasts and futures.
> 
> I'm currently working on a direct sequel, taking place immediately after this one, and it's called: What we are now.
> 
> I'll start posting it next week, if you want more updates and art and such, I have an Instagram account named korrartsami.
> 
> ( https://instagram.com/korrartsami?igshid=1d7ens8uo2vbv )
> 
> I really hope you guys read the sequel and the other story, and thank you again for everything. I love you guys.


End file.
